VERDE ESMERALDA
by La viuda Negra
Summary: Una muggle raptada se ve inmersa contra su voluntad en el mundo mágico. ¿Soportará saber la verdad que le están ocultando? Mi primer fic!
1. I ESMERALDA

¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva aquí pero por fin me he decidido a subir un fic mío! Este ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, pero lo iré subiendo poco a poco para hacerle un par de correcciones.

Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece y no hago esto por dinero. Si Severus Snape me perteneciese... Ejem, (pensamientos fuera) quiero decir que Esmeralda sí que es un personaje mío.

* * *

 Verde Esmeralda 

**I. ESMERALDA**

- Traémela… viva – dijo la voz de la figura vuelta de espaldas que contemplaba el fuego desde un enorme sillón – Y sin errores – añadió con una voz tan fría que hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera -.

Lucius Malfoy se inclinó con una leve reverencia, a pesar del escalofrío que acababa de recorrerle la columna vertebral:

- _Está muy tenso_ – pensó el mortífago para sus adentros – Así se hará, mi Amo – respondió, sin embargo, en voz alta -.

Lucius se giró sobre sus talones y atravesó la gran estancia seguido del elegante ondeo de su capa. Cruzó los amplios corredores del Castillo y salió al exterior, donde llovía copiosamente.

- _Septiembre va a venir revuelto_ – pensó Lucius antes de desaparecerse en pos del cumplimiento de su misión -.

El Señor Tenebroso seguía contemplando el fuego con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Su fastidio aumentaba por momentos. Sostenía en la mano derecha una copa que contenía un viscoso líquido rojo semejante a vino. En un arranque de furia la arrojó contra el fuego que se avivó chisporroteante:

- _Un arma tan poderosa suelta por ahí… Tengo que atraparla y liquidarla antes de que alguien pueda usarla en mi contra. Además_, - admitió – _siento una cierta curiosidad_…

Lord Voldemort se puso en pie y se asomó al ventanal. La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante y los rayos y truenos no tenían descanso. Sus felinas pupilas contemplaban fijamente el vacío. No le gustaba aquella situación, le hacía sentirse vulnerable… casi humano. Le traía recuerdos desagradables, de cuando todavía muchos lo conocían como Tom, aunque algunos fieles ya le llamaban Lord Voldemort. Su poder entonces no era aún absoluto, pero comenzaba a vislumbrarse el temible ser capaz de provocar tal pánico y destrucción que hasta el pronunciamiento de su nombre acabaría siendo evitado.

La chica caminaba por la acera con paso ligero, ya que aunque había parado de llover el viento era frío.

De repente le turbó una extraña sensación; había algo que no encajaba en la espaciosa calle que estaba recorriendo. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que era… ¡No había nadie! Ni un solo alma a la vista, ni un solo coche. Aquello era muy raro, pues esa era la hora en que, como ella, mucha gente finalizaba su jornada de trabajo, y abandonaba las numerosas oficinas de aquella zona de negocios, ya de por sí muy transitada a cualquier hora del día. Sujetó con fuerza el paraguas que llevaba agarrado en la mano derecha y aceleró aún más el paso.

- _¡Menos mal!_ – pensó – _Solo tengo que cruzar la esquina y estaré enfrente de la boca de metro. En media hora estaré en casa con mi pijama calentito._

Sin embargo, al girar la esquina, sintió un golpe seco en el estómago. Alguien le había golpeado brutalmente, dejándola sin habla y sin aire, y ahora le colocaba en la cabeza una especie de saco de lona. El oxígeno le volvió de repente y trató de defenderse. Sabía que el atacante estaba a su espalda, así que impulsó hacia atrás el brazo en el que sostenía el paraguas. Un gritó masculino la cercioró de su buena puntería, pero cuando iba a echar a correr y arrancarse el saco de la cabeza, el hombre la rodeó con un brazo echándola contra su pecho, y con el otro le arrancó el paraguas. Ella forcejeó un instante y pidió socorro, pero entonces escuchó:

- _¡Petrificus Totalus! _

La chica no pudo entender lo que pasaba. De pronto no podía moverse ni gritar. Era como si decenas de sogas sujetasen su cuerpo y no pudiera despegar la lengua del paladar.

- ¡Estúpida _muggle_! – espetó la profunda voz masculina -.

A continuación la chica sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo, como si atravesase a toda velocidad un túnel de luces verdes y violetas que traspasaban el saco que le cubría la cabeza…

Minutos más tarde, Lucius Malfoy y su espesa melena rubia platino recorrían esa misma calle, por la que de pronto volvía a circular el tráfico y los transeúntes recorrían en manadas entrando al metro o esperando al autobús.

- _La chica tiene que pasar por aquí_ – pensó, recordando las explícitas instrucciones recibidas -.

Sin embargo, algo acaparó su atención. Había un bonito paraguas azul tirado en medio de la calle. Lucius lo recogió, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención, era algo que flotaba en el ambiente… _¡Magia!_ ¡Alguien acababa de desaparecerse en ese lugar exacto!

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Lucius Malfoy - ¡Se me han adelantado!

Al Señor Tenebroso no iba a gustarle aquello. Con un ágil movimiento, Lucius volvió a desaparecerse. Sorprendentemente, nadie se dio cuenta, todos tenían muchas preocupaciones y ganas de llegar a casa.

Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama, en el desvencijado desván de _"La Madriguera"_. A su lado se encontraba el baúl con toda su ropa y sus libros. Encima reposaba la jaula de Hedwig, que ahora estaba vacía, ya que la lechuza había salido a sus quehaceres nocturnos.

Al día siguiente, primero de septiembre, comenzarían las clases en Hogwarts. Estaba impaciente, no veía el momento de volver a lo que el consideraba su verdadera casa, su único hogar, aunque debía reconocer que _"La Madriguera"_ también era un lugar estupendo y que la Señora Weasley no hacia diferencias entre él y el resto de su numerosa prole.

Harry contemplaba algo que sostenía entre sus manos. Era una fotografía de una joven muy hermosa. Su rostro era un perfecto óvalo. Tenía una encantadora sonrisa que dejaba ver una cuidada y blanca dentadura. La nariz respingona le daba un tierno aire juvenil. Tenía una espesa y rizada melena de color rojo oscuro. Pero, sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención eran los enormes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda coronados por largas pestañas negras… Lily Evans había sido una mujer muy bella.

A Harry le parecía curioso que Tía Petunia hubiera conservado tanto tiempo aquella fotografía, ya que no era ningún secreto que no guardaba un grato recuerdo de su hermana, ni de "_ese Potter"_, el tipejo con el que se había casado.

Le había hecho mucha ilusión encontrar aquel tesoro. Tenía muchas fotos de su madre, pero todas estaban hechas con cámaras mágicas, lo que quería decir que las figuras retratadas se movían, saludaban… la fotografía que ahora sostenía entre sus dedos estaba hecha con cámara fotográfica muggle, por lo que mostraba una imagen fija de su madre. Precisamente era eso lo que la hacía mágica a ojos de Harry: había capturado en el tiempo el eterno instante en el que su madre era la mujer más guapa del mundo… al menos esa era la opinión de Harry, mientras la contemplaba extasiado.

¿Cómo la había encontrado¡Ah, sí! Había entrado sigilosamente en el sobrecargado dormitorio de los Dursley, a pesar de que sabía que estos habían salido a ver una exhibición de lucha del _"pequeño Dudders"._

Había estado leyendo en su libro de pociones el capítulo dedicado a: _"Brebajes Basados en Lazos Familiares"._ Allí se explicaba la manera de encontrar a alguien a través del cabello de un hijo, como preparar poderosos elixires con la sangre de los hermanos…

Harry recordó con un escalofrío la escena del cementerio en el que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida gracias, en parte, a un hueso extraído de la tumba de su difunto padre, Tom Ryddle Senior. A Harry le sobrecogía pensar que una parte del cuerpo de un pariente, algo incluso tan ínfimo como un cabello, pudiera dar lugar a pócimas tan terriblemente poderosas y tan cercanas a la Magia Negra. Y eso que aquel era un libro de texto para estudiantes y solo contenía las aplicaciones más inofensivas.

Pero la curiosidad era uno de los más graves defectos de Harry y este sintió la tentación de probar alguno… claro que para ello necesitaba un cabello de algún pariente cercano y el único pariente que él tenía vivo (aparte de Dudley y Tío Vernon, éste último solo pariente político) era Tía Petunia. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en los labios de Harry. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar que la única familia que tenía en el mundo era ese atajo de zopencos. Tenía a su padrino Sirius, pero vete tú a saber donde estaría en ese momento el prófugo, además no era un familiar propiamente dicho, era _"solo" _el mejor amigo de su malogrado padre James Potter.

No obstante, aprovechando la oportunidad de encontrarse solo en casa, se dirigió al dormitorio de sus tíos. Tía Petunia tenía un horrible tocador rococó repleto de potingues, cremas y cepillos. Seguramente, en alguno de ellos, habría enredado algún pelo de su tía.

Harry abrió el primer cajón. Efectivamente, allí había varios cepillos, y en uno de ellos, enganchado como una oruguita, un cabello de Tía Petunia.

Lo desenredó con cuidado para no partirlo y lo sostuvo entre dos dedos, con la delicadeza de quien manipula una mercancía muy peligrosa. Ya se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando algo llamó su atención: en el interior del cajón, junto a los cepillos, había una bonita caja de plata labrada… ¡Otra vez su indomable curiosidad!

- _No se debe hurgar en las pertenencias de los demás – _pensó Harry sensatamente - … _aunque, por otra parte, solo va a ser un pequeño vistazo, y si es algo muy privado volveré a guardarlo_ – se justificó el muchacho -.

Se sentó sobre el floreado edredón de la cama de los Dursley y abrió la cajita… ¡Oh, que decepción! Solo eran viejas fotos, hechas con cámara muggle y muchas de ellas en blanco y negro; Harry las fue pasando una a una con desgana: Tío Vernon de joven (igual de gordo), Dudley de bebé (igual de gordo)… apareció entonces la fotografía de un matrimonio mayor. Harry le dio la vuelta; en el reverso, con la cursi caligrafía de Tía Petunia estaba escrito: "Mamá y Papá". Así que eran sus abuelos, los padres de su madre y Tía Petunia.

- _Parecen buenas personas_ – pensó Harry – _Me hubiera gustado conocerlos_.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba a tres niñas en un prado floreado.

La de la izquierda era Tía Petunia, sin duda; la cara de caballo era del todo inconfundible. La niña de la derecha era la más pequeña. Desde niña Lily Evans había sido una criatura adorable… Pero ¿quien era la niña del medio? Era mayor que las otras dos, ya casi una jovencita. Era también bonita, pero su atractivo tenía algo de frío y misterioso.

Debía ser alguien de la familia, pensó no obstante Harry, ya que sus rasgos eran un afortunado cruce entre los de su madre y Tía Petunia.

Harry también le dio la vuelta a esta foto esperando una explicación en el dorso, pero en aquella no había nada escrito. Sin embargo, a Harry tampoco pareció importarle demasiado, se encogió de hombros y dejó la foto junto al resto con un gesto indiferente.

¡Entonces apareció la foto que ahora tenía entre sus manos! Mostraba a su madre con unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Se daría cuenta Tía Petunia si se la llevaba? Probablemente no… así que se la guardó deprisa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón vaquero y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Había perdido el cabello de Tía Petunia pero ya no se acordaba de los _"Brebajes Basados en Lazos Familiares"_…

Un portazo devolvió a Harry a la realidad del momento presente. Ron acababa de irrumpir en el cuarto como una exhalación:

- ¡Fred y George están tratando de probar conmigo sus nuevas grajeas diarreicas¡Así que no me has visto!

Harry se había apresurado a esconder entre las sábanas la fotografía de su madre. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que nadie la viera.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo con expresión aturdida -.

- No, no… - murmuró Harry atropelladamente – Oye, es un poco tarde y mañana hay que madrugar. Deberíamos irnos a dormir.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! – exclamó Ron con voz de fastidio - ¡Vuelta a las clases, que pestiño!

- Si Hermione te oyera… - repuso Harry -.

Ron se hizo el loco. Últimamente reaccionaba así cuando alguien mencionaba a la Señorita Granger. A los pocos minutos los chicos ya estaban en pijama y cubriéndose con las espesas colchas de lana tejidas por la Señora Weasley.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Ron.

Harry apagó las luces y se quedó contemplando el techo a oscuras. Instantes después los ronquidos de Ron ya rebotaban contra las paredes. Al poco rato, también él se había quedado dormido y soñaba con los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que había perdido el conocimiento. Estaba recostada en un cómodo diván color caoba, en lo que parecía un amplio y acogedor despacho. En la chimenea ardía un hermoso fuego. Decenas de pequeños y extraños aparatitos y relojes reposaban sobre mesitas y repisas. De las paredes colgaban retratos de ancianos y ancianas vestidos de peculiar manera, que parecían… moverse. Sobre una alta percha plateada, dormitaba una bellísima ave…

- Insisto, Severus, en que tus métodos son muy cuestionables en ocasiones. No son formas de abordar a una señorita, sobre todo cuando no está habituada a nuestras… _costumbres_.

La chica giró la cabeza. El hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras era probablemente el más anciano que ella hubiese visto jamás. Sin embargo, no parecía decrépito o cansado, sino sorprendentemente jovial y vigoroso. Tenía una larga melena blanca y ondulada, al igual que la barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Unas delicadas gafas de media luna cubrían sus pequeños y vivarachos ojos azules. Vestía una lujosa túnica morada con adornos plateados.

- ¡Oh, veo que ya ha despertado, Señorita Taylor! Espero que se encuentre bien… En primer lugar, quería disculparme por los modos de mi querido Severus – dijo el anciano moviendo la mano hacia el hombre que permanecía de pie, hierático en un rincón -.

La chica reparó por primera vez en aquel hombre. Vestía enteramente de negro. Era alto y delgado. Tenía una descuidada melena negra, muy lisa, que le rozaba los hombros. Los ojos, también negros, eran pequeños pero inteligentes, profundos, con una insondable expresión. La nariz larga y afilada, le daba cierto aire aristocrático, poderoso.

La piel era pálida, cetrina. No sonreía. Su cara no expresaba nada, tal vez una gesto de superioridad. Tenía los brazos cruzados indolentemente sobre el pecho. Miraba a la chica pero parecía no verla. Ella trató de calcular su edad… ¿Cuarenta¿Cuarenta y cinco?

Poseía un atractivo turbador.

- Yo… - intentó articular ella - ¿Qué significa todo esto¿Quiénes son ustedes? – sin embargo, su voz no denotaba miedo o nerviosismo, sino simple y llana curiosidad -.

- ¡Oh, perdone mi mala educación! – se disculpó el agradable anciano – Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, perteneciente a la Orden de Merlín y con seguridad el mago más inteligente del mundo mágico contemporáneo… y este es el Profesor Severus Snape.

La chica no entendía absolutamente nada _¿Magia y Hechicería¿Orden de Merlín?_

- Pero, por favor, acérquese – dijo el anciano con voz delicada, señalando una silla frente a su escritorio -.

La chica obedeció al instante; no es que el mago impusiera o diese miedo, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer lo que él le dijera.

- ¿Un caramelo de limón? – añadió ofreciendo a la joven un bonito cuenco de cristal repleto de esos dulces -.

- No, muchas gracias – rechazó la chica con educación - … y, bueno¿Pueden decirme que quieren de mí?

- Nosotros, nada de nada – respondió Dumbledore mientras se introducía un caramelo en la boca – pero hay gente que sí, gente muy peligrosa, si me permite añadirlo… No quisiera andarme con rodeos, Señorita Taylor, usted parece una mujer fuerte: su vida corre un serio peligro.

- ¿Mi vida?... pero… ¿quién¿por qué?

- Bueno, todo a su debido tiempo. De momento, lo dejaremos en que usted tiene algo que la convierte en una preciada posesión. Usted, en malas manos, o en _buenas pero equivocadas_, sería como una caja de cerillas en manos de un niño, un peligroso juguete. Pero no debe preocuparse, ahora está a salvo. Aquí, en Hogwarts, nadie se atreverá a tocarle un pelo de su rubia melena…

- Entonces¿piensa de verás tenerla aquí? – repuso indignado Severus Snape -.

La chica reconoció la voz profunda del hombre que la había atacado.

- ¿Y donde pretendes que se quede, Severus? – respondió Dumbledore con voz serena pero firme -.

Severus calló al instante y retornó a su silenciosa posición. Era evidente que respetaba mucho al anciano.

Dumbledore miró de nuevo a la chica y su expresión se dulcificó otra vez:

- Al Profesor Snape no le complace tener un muggle entre los muros de Hogwarts. Piensa que puede ser perjudicial para los alumnos… yo, sin embargo, lo veo una gran oportunidad y un interesante experimento sociológico.

- _¿Muggle?_- preguntó la chica -.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquella palabra. El Profesor Snape le había llamado _"estúpida muggle"_ cuando consiguió atraparla.

- Persona no mágica – explicó Albus Dumbledore y añadió – Por supuesto no pretendo tenerla encerrada, eso sería un crimen. He tenido una de mis numerosas y brillantes ideas – hizo una pausa para crear expectación y prosiguió – Verá, muchos de nuestros alumnos proceden de familias enteramente mágicas y no han tenido nunca contacto con personas muggles. Eso me parece una seria limitación intelectual en el globalizado mundo en el que vivimos. Pero usted es la persona idónea para suplir esa intolerable carencia. Va a ser nuestra profesora de _"Cultura Muggle"_: les enseñará a los chicos como se defienden los muggles sin magia, cuáles son sus costumbres…

- Pero… - se atrevió a interrumpir la joven – Yo ya tengo trabajo y no puedo dejarlo, solo llevo dos semanas. Soy Asistente de Marketing y Relaciones Públicas de una importante multina…

- ¿¡Y va a compararme _eso_ con dar clase en Hogwarts!? – exclamó Dumbledore furibundo haciendo enmudecer a la chica – Además…

- añadió más tranquilo – … usted ya no trabaja allí. Su recuerdo ha sido borrado de la mente de sus compañeros, para ellos nunca ha pisado esa oficina. También a su familia y amigos se les ha implantado un falso recuerdo; piensan que está usted en Munich, perfeccionando su alemán.

La chica no sabía que pensar… Dumbledore hablaba como si realmente existiera la… _magia_… pero, todo parecía tan real… Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza, un oscuro pensamiento le acechaba y decía que su peor pesadilla se había realizado: la imagen de una mujer demacrada con camisa de fuerza apoyada en una pared blanca acolchada, con la mirada ausente ocupó su cabeza. Se había vuelto loca como _ella_… _"Esquizofrenia paranoide con episodios psicóticos de extremada violencia"_; eso habían dicho los médicos. La chica había preguntado si la mujer que movía los labios hablando con un ser invisible se recuperaría alguna vez. El médico había movido negativamente la cabeza y ella había abandonado llorando el sanatorio…

- No está usted loca, Señorita Taylor – dijo Albus Dumbledore como si le leyera el pensamiento – Ya verá como Hogwarts le encanta… ¡Pero que tarde es¡Y mañana comienzan las clases! El Profesor Snape la acompañará a su cuarto. La Profesora Mc Gonagall ya habrá traído sus cosas. He hecho un conjuro para que en su cuarto funcionen los aparatos muggles, eso en el resto del Castillo no es posible. Espero que encuentre todo a su gusto. Si desea alguna cosa no tiene más que pedirla… ¿Tiene alguna duda, Señorita Taylor?

- Todas – respondió ella -.

- ¡Estupendo, estupendo! – rió el Mago entusiasmado - ¡Tenemos muchos días para despejarlas una a una! Buenas noches, _Profesora _Taylor.

- Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore- respondió ella con una naturalidad que le sorprendió-.

Minutos después caminaba por los corredores de lo que parecía un inmenso y bello castillo. Trataba de alcanzar el paso del Profesor Snape que caminaba delante, pero le resultaba difícil; ella era bajita y aquel hombre daba zancadas de dos metros.

Tras recorrer decenas de pasillos y subir y bajas varias escalinatas, Severus Snape se detuvo ante una puerta de madera labrada con bellos dragones. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y dijo de forma inexpresiva:

- Estas son sus habitaciones, Señorita Taylor.

- Muchas gracias – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa – Pero, por favor, llámeme Esmeralda, es mi nombre.

Severus contempló los hermosos ojos verdes de la joven; tenían el tono exacto de esa piedra preciosa. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en sus finos labios:

- Buenas noches, Señorita Taylor – respondió Snape con una frialdad que dejó a Esmeralda totalmente cortada -.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se marchó apresuradamente por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

- ¡Que hombre tan desagradable! – pensó en voz alta Esmeralda- ¿Por qué estará tan enfadado? A lo mejor todavía le duele el paraguazo…

Teniendo en cuenta la altura de Esmeralda y la de Snape, era evidente donde había acertado a dar la joven, aunque ella no había podido verlo. Se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en su nuevo cuarto.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado¿no? Si queréis que siga escribiendo¡mandad review!

La viuda Negra

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	2. II EL CHICO DE LA CICATRIZ

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro reviews! Tengo unos problemillas con la página, pero en cuanto los arregle, los responderé.**

* * *

**

**II. EL CHICO DE LA CICATRIZ **

_Una mujer con camisa de fuerza se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. De pronto su rostro se transformaba en el de Esmeralda… Ahora corría por un largo pasillo; la perseguía un hombre con cara de serpiente. Cuanto más intentaba correr, más despacio iba y el hombre, que, sin embargo, caminaba lentamente, estaba más y más cerca… un muchacho con una cicatriz en la frente se ahogaba dentro de un lago. Esmeralda quería lanzarse al agua y ayudarle, pero no podía moverse, tenía los pies pegados a la orilla. De pronto era ella la que tenía la cicatriz en la frente y la que se estaba ahogando. Trataba de gritar pero no salía sonido alguno de su garganta. El Profesor Snape la miraba quieto y serio desde la orilla, pero no hacía nada por ayudarla… _

Esmeralda se despertó sobresaltada, pero pronto se tranquilizó.

Desde que tenía unos diez años no recordaba una sola noche de su vida, libre de pesadillas extrañas, repletas de seres que la acechaban, de voces que le decían que _no luchara contra la sangre_… Sin embargo, nunca habían sido tan vívidas. Normalmente, cuando despertaba, las imágenes se mezclaban en su mente y se convertían en una sucesión de caóticas escenas que le impedían recordar en que consistía exactamente el sueño. Pero esta vez podía recordar a la perfección el rostro del jovencito que se ahogaba, la extraña cicatriz de su frente y, tras las gafas, los hermosos ojos verdes, que tan raramente familiares le habían parecido…

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y miró a su alrededor. Así que los sucesos del día anterior sí que no habían sido soñados… Estaba en una amplia estancia, muy luminosa a pesar de ser la habitación de un castillo. Alguien (le parecía recordar que una tal Profesora Mc Gonagall) había traído todas las cosas de su apartamento.

Sus modernos muebles de diseño desentonaban bastante con la regia arquitectura del castillo. Esmeralda se levantó y lo inspeccionó todo. Toda su ropa estaba ordenada, cajón por cajón, tal y como ella la había dejado el día anterior, antes de marcharse a trabajar. También habían traído sus numerosos libros, sus discos… hasta la distribución que le habían dado a los muebles era semejante a la de su casa.

En la pared de la derecha había una puerta que daba acceso al cuarto de baño, enteramente de mármol negro. Se introdujo en la bañera (que más parecía una pequeña piscina) y la llenó de agua caliente. Después echó un poco de todo lo que había en los numerosos botecitos de la repisa. Olía maravillosamente y dejó su cuerpo sumergirse entre la espuma.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz y empezó a canturrear. Era como si… por fin estuviese en casa.

Salió de la bañera cuando el agua ya estaba empezando a quedarse fría. Se secó el pelo (recordó que Dumbledore le había comentado que normalmente esos aparatos no funcionaban en Hogwarts, y se alegró de que el Mago hubiera tenido el detalle de hechizar los suyos) y abrió el armario preguntándose que indumentaria sería la adecuada para ser profesora de niños magos… ¡Que raro sonaba eso! Necesitaba algo alegre, que le diera fuerzas, así que se decidió por un bonito jersey de un chillón azul turquesa.

Salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta con la llave que había en un pequeño cenicero sobre la mesilla de noche y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

El castillo se veía ahora mucho más bonito que por la noche. El sol entraba a raudales por las hermosas vidrieras y arrojaba sombras de colores sobre el suelo de piedra. ¡Parecía mentira que el día anterior hubiese estado lloviendo a mares! De las paredes colgaban bellísimos cuadros y tapices, todos con vida propia. Esmeralda los contemplaba extasiada y también las figuras de los cuadros la miraban a ella con extrañeza. Estuvo vagabundeando alrededor de media hora sin cruzarse con un alma (bueno, sí, con la de varios fantasmas…).

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba ni como volver a su habitación; se había perdido y empezaban a sonarle las tripas, por eso se sintió aliviada al escuchar a sus espaldas una voz femenina:

- ¿Profesora Taylor?

Esmeralda se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer alta y esbelta. Era mayor, aunque no tanto como Dumbledore y muy elegante. Su expresión era seria, pero no desagradable como la de Severus Snape.

- Eh, sí…

- Soy la Profesora Mc Gonagall – la mujer alargó el brazo y le estrechó la mano con suavidad mientras sonreía levemente -.

- ¡Oh¿Así que es usted quien trajo mis cosas? Muchas gracias. Menos mal que me ha encontrado, me había perdido.

- Es normal las primeras semanas… supongo que todo esto habrá sido un verdadero shock para usted – respondió Mc Gonagall mientras echaba a andar-.

- La verdad es que no – repuso Esmeralda siguiéndola – Es como si en el fondo siempre hubiese sabido que estas cosas existían… es emocionante descubrir que el mundo no es tan gris como me lo habían pintado.

- No todo es de color de rosa, Profesora Taylor.

- Por favor, llámeme Esmeralda.

La joven temió por un momento que la mujer tuviese la misma reacción que había tenido el Profesor Snape, por lo que se alegró al oírla decir:

- Claro, usted puede llamarme Minerva.

La amabilidad de la mujer hizo ganar a Esmeralda la confianza suficiente como para atreverse a preguntar:

- Minerva¿a usted le molesta que yo esté aquí?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso, Esmeralda? – respondió Mc Gonagall -.

- Bueno, el Profesor Snape no parecía muy contento de…

- El Profesor Snape nunca parece muy contento.

Esmeralda rió. Era evidente que a la Profesora Mc Gonagall no le caía demasiado bien Snape.

- Bueno, ya que le interesa saber mi opinión… le diré que la decisión de Albus me parece altamente irregular, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado a confiar en las ideas de ese hombre. Si él considera que lo apropiado es que esté usted aquí, bueno, será que sin duda es así. Las circunstancias de su caso…

Mc Gonagall se calló de pronto. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que iba a decir algo inconveniente.

- _¿Mi caso?_ – repitió Esmeralda con la esperanza de que la profesora continuase hablando -.

- ¡Eh!... hemos llegado.

Mc Gonagall se detuvo ante unas altas puertas dobles.

- Este es el Gran Comedor.

Estaba claro que la Profesora Mc Gonagall se había hecho la loca.

Sin embargo, Esmeralda olvidó todo al entrar en el enorme salón.

¡Era como de cuento de hadas! Había cuatro largas mesas rectangulares colocadas paralelamente, y frente a ellas de manera perpendicular sobre una pequeña tarima, otra mesa más corta. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Esmeralda fue que a través del techo del comedor se veía el cielo del exterior, como si fuera de cristal.

En la mesa de la tarima un grupo de gente charlaba y desayunaba animadamente. En el medio, en una silla de oro más alta que las otras, Albus Dumbledore masticaba una enorme tostada con mermelada, con la cara de satisfacción propia de un niño. Al verlas entrar se puso en pie:

- ¡Buenos días, Profesora Mc Gonagall… y compañía!

Esmeralda sonrió; era un hombre terriblemente encantador.

- ¿Qué tal su primera noche en Hogwarts, Esmeralda¿Ha descansado bien?

- Muy bien, Profesor – respondió automáticamente Esmeralda, apartando de su mente la imagen del chico ahogándose en el lago -.

- Veo que ya conoce a Minerva, la mejor Profesora de Transformaciones del mundo… - la aludida se sonrojó y se apresuró a sentarse en la silla de la esquina - …así que voy a presentarle al resto del Profesorado. Bueno, también conoce a Severus, nuestro Profesor de Pociones…

Snape, que estaba sentado en la silla contigua a la de Dumbledore, bebió de un trago su taza de café y se puso en pie:

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, buenos días.

Y diciendo esto, salió del comedor de la misma forma en que se había marchado por el pasillo la noche anterior. La reacción de Severus Snape hizo que el resto de los profesores miraran fijamente al techo o a sus platos. Dumbledore optó por hacer como que la última escena no había ocurrido, y le fue presentando a los profesores uno por uno.

Todos parecían muy amables y encantados de tener una nueva compañera. Esmeralda, acostumbrada a desayunar poco y deprisa, disfrutaba como una cría, estaba todo buenísimo, lo que le hizo olvidar un poco el desplante de Snape.

Sin embargo, de pronto, algo la hizo atragantarse. Por la puerta acababa de entrar un hombre que debía medir más de dos metros de alto y de ancho. Vestía ropa muy tosca y una espesa maraña de pelo negro le cubría la cara y la cabeza. El resto de los profesores observaba cómicamente la aterrorizada expresión de Esmeralda.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – gritó el gigante con voz atronadora pero bonachona – Siento llegar tarde, pero Fang está mal del estómago y he tenido que prepararle un desayuno especial… ¡Es un chucho viejo!

- Esmeralda – dijo Dumbledore – le presentó a Hagrid, es nuestro Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, además de nuestro guardabosque.

- En… encantada – articuló Esmeralda entrecortadamente -.

Hagrid se inclinó sonriente sobre ella y le dio la mano zarandeándola tan efusivamente que a ella se le derramó sobre la mesa parte del café que sostenía en la otra mano.

- ¡Es un placer, Esmeralda¡Nos estaba haciendo falta sangre joven!

Dicho esto, se sentó en la silla de al lado y empezó a engullir un enorme trozo de carne.

- Esto… - comentó Esmeralda - ¿Y los alumnos?

- No llegarán hasta la noche – respondió Dumbledore- Supongo que todavía quedarán bastantes cosas por preparar ¿no, Minerva?

- Pues sí, la verdad – respondió ella con resignación-.

- Estoy convencido de que Esmeralda le ayudará en lo que pueda.

- Esto… yo… claro, lo intentaré – respondió Esmeralda sin saber si ella podría hacer algo útil -.

- Estoy segura de que me será de gran ayuda – contestó, sin embargo, Mc Gonagall con una amable sonrisa -.

Esmeralda respiró aliviada. Era agradable que todos fueran tan amables y la tratasen tan bien, bueno… casi todos.

Esmeralda estaba en su cuarto terminado de arreglarse para el Banquete de Bienvenida. Había tenido que ducharse de nuevo porque se había pasado todo el día en la gigantesca cocina de Hogwarts coordinando a decenas de criaturas llamadas _"Elfos Domésticos"_ para que todo estuviese listo a la hora de la cena. Los Elfos trabajaban sin descanso y le obedecían en todo, además ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer cosas parecidas en su trabajo habitual, pero la tarea le había resultado agotadora; había visto tanta comida a lo largo del día que dudaba poder comer algo durante la cena.

Salió de la habitación vestida con unos elegantes pantalones y camisa negros y el rubio y liso cabello recogido en un moño bajo.

Ya en el pasillo, miró a la derecha y a la izquierda y suspiró ¿Hacia donde debería dirigirse para llegar al Gran Comedor? Supuso que al lado contrario que por la mañana y se encaminó en esa dirección.

Oyó un reloj cercano dar las nueve. ¡Ya debería estar allí! Entre subir y bajar escaleras y atravesar pasillos perdió más de quince minutos. Entonces escuchó el murmullo de muchas voces juntas, aguzó el oído y tomó esa dirección… ¡Lo consiguió! Allí estaban, por fin, las altas puertas dobles del Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, de pronto ya no se oían voces, reinaba un gran silencio. La joven atravesó la puerta con sigilo. Hermosas guirnaldas de flores blancas adornaban las paredes y miles de velas suspendidas en el aire a diferentes alturas, lo iluminaban todo. Cientos de alumnos ocupaban las sillas alrededor de las cuatro mesas que por la mañana había visto vacías.

No obstante, nadie se percató de su entrada. Todos contemplaban en silencio a una niña de unos once años sentada en un taburete que llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero negro puntiagudo, viejo y polvoriento. Esmeralda se sobresaltó al oír una voz saliendo del interior de dicho sombrero:

- _¡Ravenclaw! _

Una nube de aplausos estalló en el salón y la niña, con una gran sonrisa, corrió a sentarse en la mesa de la que provenían los aplausos más fuertes.

Esmeralda contempló la mesa de los profesores. Todos estaban ya sentados, solo una silla permanecía vacía… ¡Entre Hagrid y Snape!

- _¡Vaya papelón!_ – pensó Esmeralda -.

Se sentó discretamente y saludó a Hagrid en voz baja, que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Al Profesor Snape no le dedicó ni una mirada; había decidido ser tan borde con él, como lo era él con ella.

Mientras tanto, ahora era un niño el que ocupaba el taburete con el sombrero parlanchín cubriéndole los ojos.

- _¡Slytherin!_ – exclamó el sombrero -.

Un gran estruendo volvió a llenar el salón. Esta vez Esmeralda también pudo detectar abucheos mezclados con los aplausos.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, Hagrid? – preguntó Esmeralda al gigante, entre susurrros -.

- Es la _Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador_. Decide a que casa debe ir cada alumno de primer curso.

Un gesto de extrañeza se dibujó en el semblante de Esmeralda. Hagrid, al verlo, completó su explicación:

- Verás, Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas: _Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin _y_ Griffindor_, que son los nombres de los cuatro magos fundadores de Hogwarts…

Hagrid continuó explicándole como los alumnos perdían o ganaban puntos para sus respectivas casas en función de sus notas, comportamiento… y al final del curso se entregaba un trofeo a la casa vencedora. También se enteró de que cada casa tenía un jefe:

Mc Gonagall era la jefa de Griffindor, Snape el de Slytherin…

Era muy agradable conversar con Hagrid. Parecía mentira que un ser tan grande fuera inofensivo como un cachorrillo. Esmeralda se sentía muy culpable de su primera impresión.

El Sombrero Seleccionador envió a Griffindor al último de los alumnos de primero.

Cuando cesaron los aplausos, Dumbledore se puso en pie y el silencio volvió a ser sepulcral. Dio la bienvenida a los alumnos y recordó las normas del colegio, según dijo, no solo para que las aprendiesen los nuevos, sino para que no las olvidasen los antiguos… muchas risas se oyeron por el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos se miraban y se daban codazos pero pronto volvieron a callarse:

- También quería presentaros a las nuevas incorporaciones en la plantilla de profesores - añadió el anciano mago -.

Esmeralda sintió una punzada de nerviosismo en la nuca al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ella, especialmente la de un chico con gafas sentado entre un pelirrojo y una chica delgada, al que no distinguía muy bien desde su sitio.

- La Señorita Esmeralda Taylor… – prosiguió Dumbledore volviéndose hacia la joven - …les introducirá en el interesante mundo de la cultura muggle que ella conoce bien, dado que pertenece a él. Espero de ustedes un comportamiento ejemplar con ella y sé que sabrán hacer que la Profesora Taylor se integre en Hogwarts como uno más.

Tímidos aplausos recorrieron la sala y hubo muchas miradas de curiosidad y extrañeza. _"¿Una profesora muggle¡Que raro!" _

Dumbledore continuó hablando:

- También quiero presentarles al nuevo Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… _¡Yo!_ Ante la imposibilidad de encontrar a alguien que quisiera ocupar el cargo debido a los… _accidentes_… acaecidos a los anteriores, he decidido hacerme cargo yo mismo de la asignatura.

Un grito de júbilo recorrió el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos aplaudían entusiasmados, salvo los de la mesa de Slytherin que parecían un poco fastidiados. También al Profesor Snape, observó Esmeralda, se le había avinagrado el gesto un poco más de lo habitual:

- _¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora?_ – se preguntó la joven -.

- En último lugar – continuó Dumbledore, y su tono se hizo mucho más serio – quisiera pediros a todos fortaleza ante los difíciles tiempos que nos esperan. Ya es de todos sabido que Voldemort ha regresado...

Gritos y murmullos recorrieron como la pólvora el salón, pero esta vez eran de auténtico miedo, de nerviosismo incontrolable. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a llorar y Esmeralda observó que otros muchos contemplaban al chico de gafas que antes no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Este, sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta, tenía la vista perdida en un punto lejano.

- No debemos mostrarnos cobardes o pusilánimes sino valientes y decididos – prosiguió Dumbledore- Plantar resistencia es el único camino hacia la victoria.

Esmeralda estaba sorprendida ante el cariz que habían tomado los acontecimientos, y sin entender nada, se giró hacia Hagrid:

- ¿Quién es Voldemort? – preguntó -.

Pero esta vez el gigante no respondió a su pregunta. Estaba muy pálido y tenía los ojos llorosos. Entonces Esmeralda se volvió hacia el lado contrario y muy a su pesar, repitió a Snape la misma pregunta. Severus conservaba su actitud impasible. Un velo de completa frialdad cubría sus oscuros ojos:

- Quizá debería hablar con Dumbledore, Profesora Taylor.

Esta vez su tono no era insultante ni despreciativo, sino que realmente parecía aconsejar a la joven que hablase con el Director de la Escuela. Snape había mirado a Esmeralda a los ojos, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasillo la noche anterior y durante ese instante, un segundo apenas, Esmeralda había descubierto en los ojos de Severus un gesto de… _¿Tristeza¿Nostalgia?_... que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Snape se dio cuenta y volvió a mirar al frente con gesto imperturbable y ceño fruncido, como si se arrepintiera de haber bajado la guardia ante un enemigo…

Dumbledore, ajeno a estos hechos, continuaba con su discurso:

- … que esta sombra no nos impida disfrutar del hermoso regalo de la vida; y como las penas con pan son menos… ¡A comer!

De repente, las mesas se habían llenado con los más suculentos y variados manjares. La normalidad había vuelto al Gran Comedor y la mayoría de los alumnos comía a dos carrillos. Esmeralda se esforzó en probar un poco de todos los platos, pero apenas comió.

Tampoco el Profesor Snape parecía comer demasiado. Se limitaba a vaciar en su boca, copa tras copa de vino. Se marchó discretamente del salón antes de que sirvieran los postres. Esmeralda le vio perderse por una pequeña puerta lateral y se enfadó consigo misma:

- _¿Por qué estoy tan pendiente de todos los movimientos de este hombre¿Qué más me da a mí lo que haga? _

Pero no halló respuesta… o tal vez, no quiso buscarla demasiado.

Tras terminar la cena, los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el salón. Esmeralda se mezcló entre el gentío; muchos seguían contemplándola con curiosidad.

Entonces vio a Hagrid apoyado en una columna. El gigante parecía haber recuperado su buen humor. Cuando Esmeralda se detuvo a su lado, Hagrid le dio una _"palmadita"_ en la espalda que hizo que la chica se tambalease:

- ¡Esmeralda¡Está usted preciosa esta noche, aunque un poco flaca para mi gusto! Tiene que dejar de alimentarse como un pajarito, apenas ha probado bocado…

- ¡Hagrid! – una niña de unos quince años y rizado cabello castaño se había abalanzado sobre el cuello del hombre con un impresionante salto -.

- ¡Hermione¿Qué tal está la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts?... ¡Ron¡Harry!

Hagrid abrazó a los otros dos muchachos, uno pelirrojo y el otro moreno, que iban con la chica.

- Esmeralda, tengo el placer de presentarle a lo mejorcito de Hogwarts: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Esmeralda pudo comprobar que este último era el chico que la miraba atentamente durante el discurso. Saludó a Hermione y a Ron con una sonrisa y un afectuoso apretón de manos, pero cuando tocó la mano de Harry la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas… _aquellos ojos verdes… la cicatriz… un chico ahogándose en un lago… _

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Esmeralda? – preguntó Hagrid -.

- Sí – mintió ella, soltando la mano del muchacho como si quemara -.

Esmeralda continuó mirando al chico. También él parecía muy pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

- Debería retirarse a descansar, Profesora – aconsejó Hagrid en tono paternal – ha cenado muy poco…

- Sí, tienes razón – respondió ella - ¡Buenas noches, Hagrid¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

Y diciendo esto, abandonó el salón con una sonrisa forzada. Salió al hall. Los últimos alumnos rezagados subían las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios. Esmeralda apoyó la mano en una pared y cerró los ojos un segundo.

- ¿Le ocurre algo, Profesora Taylor?

Esmeralda abrió los ojos de golpe. Dumbledore la miraba con gesto serio y preocupado a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Eh… no… solo es cansancio.

Entonces, Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que tal vez no se presentara mejor ocasión para hacerle su pregunta a Dumbledore:

- Profesor¿quién es Voldemort?... El Profesor Snape me dijo que le preguntara a usted – apostilló la joven para tratar de justificarse -.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¿Así que eso le dijo el bueno de Severus? Sí. Tal vez convenga hacerle caso por una vez. Puede que no sea buena idea que comience sus clases sin saber ciertas cosas… ¿Ha visto los jardines de Hogwarts, Esmeralda?

- No – respondió ella sin saber a que venía aquello -.

- De noche tienen un encanto especial. Será un placer dar un largo paseo y mostrárselos. Sígame.

* * *

¡No te olvides de decir lo que te ha parecido este capítulo!

La viuda Negra


	3. III PÁRSEL

**III. PÁRSEL **

Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana pero Esmeralda ya llevaba rato en la Biblioteca. Últimamente pasaba allí muchas de las horas libres que le dejaban las clases. Además, desde su llegada a Hogwarts, sus pesadillas habían empeorado y apenas dormía más de cuatro o cinco horas.

No solo leía libros de pociones o encantamientos que aunque no podía ejecutar, memorizaba al instante, sino sobre todo, libros de Historia del mundo mágico. Sabía de memoria algunos pasajes del _"Libro de Historia de Hogwarts"_ y tenía tan manoseado el ejemplar de _"Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX"_ que la Señora Pince, la Bibliotecaria, le había llamado la atención.

Sin embargo, todo era poco para saciar su curiosidad. Desde aquella conversación con Dumbledore, las figuras de Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se habían convertido para ella en una obsesión y le parecía que los libros no eran claros, omitían detalles o mentían abiertamente.

No obstante, sus conocimientos acerca del mundo mágico y, concretamente, acerca _del niño que sobrevivió_, eran los mismos, incluso superiores a los de cualquier mago: _"Voldemort había matado a los padres de Harry, James Potter y Lily Evans (¿Evans¡Qué curioso!), pero no había podido con el pequeño… ¿Por qué?..."_

En su búsqueda había llegado a consultar antiguos ejemplares de

_"El Profeta"_ y… algunos no tan antiguos. Tanto Harry, como _"El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado",_ eran aficionados a coleccionar titulares.

Otra cosa preocupaba a Esmeralda. Dumbledore no había querido responder a la pregunta de si su estancia en Hogwarts tenía algo que ver con el Mago Tenebroso, se había limitado a dar por terminado el paseo.

Sin embargo, en clase, nadie habría podido adivinar la secreta obsesión de la Profesora Taylor por Harry Potter. Nada en su trato hacia el muchacho hacía pensar que lo considerase un alumno diferente del resto. No podía decirse lo mismo de él. Esmeralda le había pillado mirándola varias veces mientras el resto de la clase escribía sobre sus pergaminos. Él bajaba enseguida la cabeza y contemplaba fijamente el papel, pero ya era tarde, la Profesora Taylor se había dado cuenta y era eso lo que él parecía buscar.

Consultó el reloj. Todavía quedaba un rato para su primera clase, por lo que volvió a posar la vista en las páginas del libro que leía en esos momentos.

Las clases estaban yendo bastante bien. Había conseguido que a los chicos les resultasen interesantes y divertidas. Había logrado despertar curiosidad y admiración hacia grandes personalidades muggles de la Historia, hacia los ingenios de la técnica, hacia las formas de ocio de las personas no mágicas… incluso habían organizado un partido de fútbol. Se habían reído bastante, aunque la mayoría decía que seguía prefiriendo el quidditch. Tenían ganas de que llegara el partido entre Griffindor y Slytherin para que la Profesora Taylor pudiese ver su primer partido de quidditch y decidiera si le gustaba más que el fútbol.

Al principio, los chicos no sabían si tomarse muy en serio a una profesora que no se podía defender. Hubieran podido colgarla del techo por los tobillos con un movimiento de varita y ella no habría podido hacer nada. Sin embargo, la Profesora parecía gozar de la especial protección de Dumbledore y eso era suficiente motivo para respetarla tanto o más que a Snape. También la Profesora Mc Gonagall se mostraba muy cercana a Esmeralda. A pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad se habían hecho muy amigas y no era raro verlas juntas por los pasillos o en el Gran Comedor. Por eso, nadie en su sano juicio se hubiese atrevido a meterse con la Profesora Taylor en presencia de

Mc Gonagall… las represalias podían ser peores que por escupirle a Snape a la cara.

No obstante, y como Minerva había dicho, _"no todo era de color de rosa"_: Draco Malfoy, amparado por su grupúsculo de pequeños secuaces, hacía lo que estuviese en su mano por reventar las clases de Cultura Muggle. Hacía todo lo posible por mostrar su total desinterés y desprecio hacia todo lo que oliera a muggle.

En su primer desplante, Esmeralda había echado de clase al rubio muchacho y quitado cinco puntos a Slytherin, pero al ver que esto le hacía crecerse en su actitud rebelde, optó por ignorarle completamente, lo que enfurecía a Draco sobremanera.

Esa primera vez, Draco había dicho que Hermione Granger también sacaría excelentes notas en esa asignatura, ya que al ser una _"Sangre Sucia"_ estaba acostumbrada a comportarse como un asqueroso muggle. Esmeralda no tenía ni idea de que era un _"Sangre Sucia"_ (aunque ahora sus visitas a la Biblioteca le habían mostrado el significado de ese y otros términos semejantes) pero le había sonado muy mal, y a juzgar por la expresión de la muchacha, era un insulto muy fuerte.

El reloj dio las ocho. Ahora si que tenía que marcharse a clase. Salió de la Biblioteca mirando a izquierda y derecha. El pasillo estaba vacío pues los alumnos estarían aún abandonando el Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, ninguna de las cuáles estaba situada en ese pasillo.

Tanta precaución tenía una explicación clara: Peeves, el _Poltergeist_, se había convertido en la otra cruz de Esmeralda. Cuando la encontraba acompañada se limitaba a llamarla _"Muggle Piojosa"_, pero cuando iba sola era mucho peor. Un día llegó a clase cubierta de polvo de tiza de pies a cabeza porque Peeves había decidido convertirla en el blanco de todos los borradores del colegio. Los alumnos, cuando la vieron entrar, sospechando lo sucedido, trataron de aguantar la risa, pero Esmeralda les pidió que se rieran abiertamente, ya que no quería verles con la cara roja y aguantando la respiración durante el resto de la clase. Así que todos obedecieron. Minutos después, cuando las risas se hubieron calmado, Hermione dejó como nuevo el atuendo de la Profesora con un movimiento de varita, con la consiguiente mirada de odio de Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento no se veía al _Poltergueist_ en el pasillo, así que Esmeralda salió andando sigilosamente, pero cuando iba por mitad del corredor, una aguda pero estridente vocecilla chilló sobre su cabeza:

- ¡Sucia muggle piojosa!

Esmeralda levantó la vista y vio a Peeves haciendo círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¡Tranquila, _Alteza Esmeralda, Princesa de los Muggles_, hoy no tengo borradores para arrojarte…! – dijo con voz de niño bueno -.

Esmeralda se temió lo peor y así fue. Lo que Peeves comenzó a arrojarle eran libros, gruesos volúmenes de hasta diez centímetros de grosor.

De repente, todo se puso negro y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Uno de los tomos le había golpeado la frente. Entonces notó un resplandor verde y Peeves se alejó dando alaridos. Esmeralda levantó la vista. De pie frente a ella estaba Severus Snape con una mueca de satisfacción en los labios, disfrutando de la escena. Esmeralda se levantó muerta de vergüenza. Le mortificaba que Snape la hubiese pillado en aquella situación tan ridícula.

- Gracias – susurró limpiándose el inexistente polvo de su falda gris para no tener que mirarle directamente a la cara -.

- Esta es la clase de problemas que yo me temía – respondió Snape sonriendo cruelmente -.

La humillación mantenía a Esmeralda rígida como un palo; odiaba a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces notó algo caliente que le resbalaba por la cara desde la frente. Se llevó allí la mano y cuando la apartó vio que estaba cubierta de sangre. A Esmeralda se le hizo un nudo en el estomago; siempre le había impresionado mucho la sangre, pero no quería que Snape lo notase.

El hombre se acercó a ella y agarrándola del brazo izquierdo la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí (un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Esmeralda, erizándole la piel), mientras con el otro brazo apuntaba con la varita a la frente de la joven. Un resplandor, esta vez azulado, salió de la punta de la varita. La sangre y el dolor desaparecieron al instante, pero no la vergüenza.

- Supongo que estos accidentes serán habituales, por lo que tendremos que irnos acostumbrando – dijo Snape con voz falsamente comprensiva, y en un esfuerzo por provocarla añadió – Es lo que ocurre cuando se introduce a cierta clase de… _personas_ en ambientes que no son los suyos…

La chica se soltó del brazo de Snape con un movimiento airado y mirándole directamente a los ojos le espetó:

- ¡No vuelva a tocarme jamás, _sádico_¡Me da asco!

Y diciendo esto, se marchó por el pasillo con la apostura más digna que le fue posible.

- ¡De nada, Profesora Taylor! – oyó decir a Snape a sus espaldas en un tono burlonamente sarcástico -.

Esmeralda no se giró. Llegaba tarde a clase, como siempre.

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe dejando paso a una furibunda Profesora Taylor:

- ¡Todo el mundo a su sitio¡Ya! – ordenó Esmeralda y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a su mesa -.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Ron a Harry -. Parece cabreada.

- ¡Ronald Weasley¡Ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar, salga aquí y léanos la redacción que ha preparado para hoy!

Con un gesto de pánico contenido, Ron tomó el pergamino que había sobre su pupitre y se dirigió hacia la pizarra como quien va al patíbulo. Ya allí, comenzó a leer con voz temblorosa su redacción sobre: _"Los Medios de Transporte Aéreos: Evolución e Influencia en la Vida de los Muggles"._ La redacción era bastante pobre y dejaba mucho que desear, pero daba lo mismo porque la Profesora Taylor no le estaba escuchando. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mano derecha. Estaba pálida y parecía bastante mareada, pero su cara revelaba un gran enfado y agitación. Al menos eso le parecía a Harry, que la contemplaba atentamente desde su sitio, como acostumbraba a hacer. Entonces observó algo que llamó su atención: la Profesora tenía varias gotas de sangre, todavía frescas, sobre el blanco jersey.

- _Tal vez _– pensó el muchacho – _se ha caído; aunque eso no parece motivo para estar tan enfadada. Además, ella tiene buen sentido del humor; lo demostró cuando Peeves la llenó de tiza… y si se ha caído y ha sangrado… ¿Quién le ha curado la herida? _

De pronto, algo distrajo a Harry de sus pensamientos. Acababa de escuchar unas risitas provenientes de la parte derecha de la clase, por el sector en el que se sentaban Draco y su pandilla. Harry miró a Malfoy y vio que este sostenía en las manos una caja de cartón marrón.

Había depositado algo en el suelo pero Harry no podía ver lo que era. Crabbe y Goyle se tapaban la boca con las manos para no echarse a reír. Miraban al frente, hacia la mesa de la Profesora Taylor que continuaba en la misma posición. Harry no entendía lo que pasaba pero le estaba dando muy mala espina. Entonces descubrió lo que ocurría: una serpiente de intenso color amarillo reptaba por la mesa de la Profesora, muy cerca ya del brazo de la joven. Entonces Ron interrumpió su discurso y se echó hacia atrás gritando:

- ¡Pro… profesora¡Al lado de su brazo!

Esmeralda salió de su ensimismamiento y sin entender bien lo que pasaba, giró la cabeza para mirar aquello que señalaba el pelirrojo.

Al ver la serpiente, Esmeralda se levantó de un salto y se quedó frente al ofidio mirándolo con cara desencajada.

El sector Slytherin reía ya abiertamente, mientras que el resto de la clase se debatía entre el asco, el miedo y los deseos de ayudar a la Profesora. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la reacción de esta hizo enmudecer por completo a la clase:

- _"¡Sal de aquí, bicho asqueroso¡Lárgate, alimaña!" _

No obstante, solo Harry había entendido las palabras pronunciadas por los labios de la Profesora Taylor. El resto solo había oído siseos y silbidos.

La serpiente levantó su pequeña cabeza y como entendiendo lo que se le decía, bajó de la mesa y se perdió ondulante en un agujero de la pared.

En ese instante, un timbre anunció el fin de la clase. Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas a toda prisa y salieron del aula en sepulcral silencio. Hasta Malfoy parecía impresionado por lo ocurrido.

Harry hizo una señal a Ron y a Herminone para que se marcharan también. La Profesora se había apoyado sobre la mesa con las dos manos y parecía al borde del desmayo. La rubia melena le cubría la cara. Harry se acercó a la mesa, simulando que sus pasos eran firmes y rozó el brazo de Esmeralda.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Prof…? – comenzó Harry -.

Entonces la Profesora levantó la cabeza y enfrentó sus ojos verdes con los ojos, también verdes, de Harry, y contestó de nuevo con silbidos:

_- "¡Fuera de mi clase, Potter!" _

Harry soltó el brazo de la Profesora y se llevó la mano a la frente.

El agudo pinchazo de dolor que acababa de sentir en la cicatriz era horrible. Harry contempló asustado la cara de la Profesora. Sus rasgos eran los mismos de siempre, aquellos que llenaban el corazón de Harry con el calor de un recuerdo borroso, lejano… pero la expresión… la expresión era otra, y los recuerdos que le traía no eran en absoluto agradables.

Harry salió corriendo del aula dejando a la Profesora nuevamente inclinada sobre su mesa. Subió y bajó escaleras chocándose con alumnos de distintos cursos que le miraban indignados. Atravesó varios corredores desiertos y llegó por fin ante la gárgola que daba acceso a la escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore. Pronunció la contraseña (él era el único alumno con el privilegio de conocerla) y a los pocos segundos aporreaba la puerta del anciano director.

- Adelante, Harry – dijo la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore desde el interior -.

Harry penetró en el despacho, que tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, le miraba desde su percha. Dumbledore también le miraba:

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore preocupado al ver la expresión desencajada del muchacho -.

- ¿Puede un muggle hablar pársel?

- ¿_Qué_? – respondió el Director inseguro de haber entendido la pregunta-.

- La Profesora Taylor habla pársel – respondió Harry automáticamente, y procedió a relatar lo sucedido durante la última clase, incluido el enfado de la Profesora al entrar y las manchas del jersey -.

Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente la historia de Harry pero no parecía sorprendido. Asentía levemente, como si encontrara en su mente datos que explicasen lo ocurrido. Cuando Harry hubo terminado, el Mago se levantó y deambuló por el despacho.

- No he oído nunca de ningún muggle que hablara pársel, pero… puede ser una excepción.

Harry rememoró el momento en el que descubrió que él hablaba pársel. Fue durante una clase, hacía ya varios años... Todo el mundo le había mirado como a un bicho raro, es más, como si fuera alguien peligroso. Hablar pársel, el lenguaje de las serpientes, era una característica propia de magos… ¿cómo decirlo¿poco fiables?: Slytherin lo hablaba, Voldemort lo hablaba… bueno, y él también lo hablaba. La explicación más congruente era que cuando Voldemort había tratado de matarlo cuando solo era un bebé, le había transferido, involuntariamente claro, parte de su _¿esencia¿poder?_ al pequeño Harry, pero… ¿Cuál era la explicación para que la Profesora Taylor dispusiera de aquel _"don"_ tan poco común? Ella ni siquiera era bruja…

- No creo que deba preocuparnos, aunque lo tendremos en cuenta… vas a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, Harry.

Harry se irguió molesto. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le daba importancia a un hecho así? No obstante, optó por no demostrar su desacuerdo en ese aspecto y decidió consultar a Dumbledore acerca de la otra cuestión que rondaba su cabeza:

- Esto… Profesor, hay otra cosa que no comprendo acerca de la Profesora Taylor…

Dumbledore continuaba paseando por el despacho, dándole la espalda a Harry.

- Bueno… es que… quizá sean imaginaciones mías, lo más seguro, pero es que… La Profesora Taylor tiene un parecido más que razonable con…

- Harry, llegas tarde – le interrumpió Dumbledore bruscamente -.

El Mago se había dado la vuelta y miraba al joven a los ojos a través de sus gafas de media luna. Harry se había quedado cortado; Dumbledore no solía tener esa actitud tan fría con él y siempre escuchaba sus teorías acerca de todo.

Harry se levantó de la silla y cruzó el despacho lentamente con la esperanza de que Dumbledore le detuviese, pero no fue así. Giró el pomo de la puerta y dándose la vuelta dijo:

- Buenos días, Profesor.

- Buenos días, Harry – respondió Dumbledore en el tono amable que acostumbraba -.

Harry salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con más cuidado del habitual. Dumbledore se quedó unos instantes contemplando la puerta cerrada y después se dirigió a su cómodo asiento tras el escritorio de roble, donde se sentó con un suspiro.

* * *

Nuevamente, perdón por no responder a los reviews, pero supongo que os compensará un poco que haya subido este capítulo ¿no¡Gracias por leer!

La viuda negra


	4. IV LILY

**Madre mía, este es el primer capítulo que intento subir sola, espero que podais verlo y que no le dé a ningún sitio que destruya la página, jajajajjajajajjajajajajaj!!! Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habéis enviado reviews (los he respondido todos) y a las que habeis leido la historia. También quiero dar las gracias a Snape White, si no fuera por ella, este fic aún estaría cogiendo polvo en el cajón de mi escritorio.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni tampoco Snape (que más quisiera) y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro. (¿Este rollo es así, no¿Hay que ponerlo en todos los capítulos¡Pues vaya! jajajajajajajjaja!!!)**

**IV. LILY**

Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor aquel sábado por la mañana, Esmeralda notó la agitación en el ambiente: hoy tendría lugar el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada. Nerviosos alumnos de Griffindor y Slytherin corrían de un lado a otro, portando pancartas y agitando banderines. Muchos llevaban las bufandas rojas o verdes de sus respectivos equipos. Esmeralda sonrió; después de todo, estos chicos no eran tan distintos a sus compañeros de instituto de no hacía muchos años. También ellos se emocionaban por las competiciones de fútbol.

- ¡Vais a morder el polvo, Weasley! – gritó un muchacho de Slytherin con cara de urraca -.

Esmeralda pasaba en ese momento junto a la mesa de Griffindor. La pálida tez de Ronald Weasley le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ron? – preguntó Esmeralda con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas -.

Ron se puso del mismo color que su cabello y no acertó a balbucear una respuesta.

- Me han dicho que tus progresos como guardián son dignos de ver. Seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien – lo que Minerva realmente le había comentado es que no estaba muy segura de que Ron estuviera preparado, pero Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que el muchacho necesitaba ganar confianza -.

- Lo mismo le he dicho yo.

Esmeralda giró la cabeza para mirar al chico que había pronunciado esa frase. Harry no parecía nervioso; estaba vaciando un enorme plato de cereales.

- ¿Cómo estás tú, Harry? – Esmeralda trató de que el tono de su voz sonara lo más natural posible -.

Desde el "incidente" con la serpiente, Esmeralda no había vuelto a hablar con Harry. Había querido pedirle disculpas por echarle así de clase cuando él solo quería ayudarla… Él sabía lo que la estaba ocurriendo porque Harry Potter _también_ hablaba pársel.

En el primer momento, Esmeralda no entendía porque los chicos se habían asustado tanto, ni porque se habían marchado así de clase, pero nuevas visitas a la Biblioteca y una larga charla con la Profesora

Mc Gonagall habían resuelto sus interrogantes. Esmeralda se había asustado bastante. ¿Por qué tenía ella esa extraña capacidad, muy poco común en magos, cuanto más en muggles? No obstante, no le desagradaba… le hacía sentirse especial, peligrosa…

La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora. Los alumnos la miraban de otra manera, los incordios de Peeves y Malfoy se habían reducido de forma drástica… y hasta las miradas de desprecio del Profesor Snape eran ligeramente más sutiles.

- Estoy bien, gracias – respondió Harry rápidamente, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le llenó la cara. El muchacho había creído que la Profesora Taylor nunca volvería a hablarle -.

- Esto… - continuó Esmeralda – yo no debería decir esto, porque mi posición oficial es totalmente imparcial, pero… espero que les deis una paliza.

Esmeralda pronunció la última frase en voz baja, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Ron y Harry rieron entre dientes. Esmeralda contempló la dulce expresión de Harry mientras este reía y no pudo evitar revolver con su mano derecha el negro cabello del chico, que se sonrojó al instante.

- ¡Buena suerte! – dijo Esmeralda y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, asustada de que el último gesto hubiera sido demasiado familiar -.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Esta vez no había podido controlar la ternura que el joven Potter le había despertado ya en varias ocasiones. De pronto sintió sobre ella los pequeños ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago parecía haber contemplado toda la escena desde su alta silla dorada, y ahora la miraba con una expresión extraña, parecía molesto a la vez que apenado.

- ¡… me niego rotundamente!

Esmeralda giró la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, en un intento por no enfrentar su mirada con la de Dumbledore. Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el Profesor Snape e iban dirigidas a Minerva Mc Gonagall, que le contemplaba con expresión furibunda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Esmeralda mientras tomaba asiento -.

- El Profesor Snape – comenzó Mc Gonagall sin mirarla – no cree que haya motivos para suspender el partido de hoy…

- ¿Y por qué habría de suspenderse? – preguntó de nuevo Esmeralda sin comprender -.

- ¿Has mirado al cielo esta mañana, querida? – respondió Minerva con voz crispada, volviendo por fin la vista hacia ella -.

Esmeralda alzó los ojos hacia el techo encantado del Gran Comedor. Espesos nubarrones negros lo cubrían por entero y una copiosa lluvia acompañada de truenos y relámpagos caía incesante.

- La Profesora Mc Gonagall parece temer que sus muchachos se asusten con la tormenta y eso afecte a su rendimiento.

El Profesor Snape había dicho aquello con ese tono de falsa comprensión que tanto atacaba los nervios de Esmeralda, por lo que esta no pudo evitar replicar, aunque sin mirarle siquiera:

- Sabes Minerva, creo que el Profesor Snape tiene razón – algunos profesores se atragantaron ante esta aseveración, incluido el propio Snape – No deberíamos permitir que cuatro gotas nos priven de un agradable espectáculo… puede que hoy sea el día de suerte de Slytherin¿Cuánto tiempo me comentaste que llevaban sin ganar a Griffindor, Minerva?

Apenas una hora después, Esmeralda ocupaba una localidad del palco de profesores, al lado de Hagrid. Todos los asientos habían sido cubiertos con toldos para proteger a los espectadores del agua, pero el terreno de juego permanecía descubierto y la lluvia lo cubría como un manto.

Entre el clamor y los abucheos de los alumnos, los jugadores saltaron al campo y se estrecharon la mano con los miembros del equipo contrario; Esmeralda pudo observar que como una obligación ineludible.

La Profesora Hooch, el árbitro, sopló su silbato y los jugadores se elevaron en el aire sobre sus escobas. El partido había comenzado.

Esmeralda seguía con atención las entusiastas explicaciones de Hagrid, y no pudo evitar golpearse la rodilla con fuerza (con el consiguiente gesto de dolor), cuando Slytherin se adelantó en el marcador.

En la silla central del palco, Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa en los labios, disfrutaba del partido. Esmeralda pensó que él seguramente prefería que ganase Griffindor (había oído comentarios acerca del favoritismo del Director hacia Harry Potter), pero nada en el gesto del adusto profesor revelaba ni la más ínfima inclinación por uno de los dos equipos.

No podía decirse lo mismo de los profesores que ocupaban la localidad de su izquierda y de su derecha. Minerva tenía el rictus serio y se le veía tensa. Griffindor había conseguido marcar pero Slytherin seguía delante por varios puntos. No obstante, Esmeralda sabía que la profesora confiaba en su equipo y no daría por perdido el partido hasta el final.

Snape, por el contrario, exhibía una mueca triunfal en sus finos labios y sus ojos brillaron con suficiencia ante un nuevo tanto de Slytherin, como si él fuera el autor material del tanto.

- _¡Qué repelente! _- pensó Esmeralda – _pero¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle…?_

Un grito de Hagrid sacó a Esmeralda de su ensimismamiento; la joven volvió los ojos hacia el terreno de juego: los buscadores de ambos equipos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, se habían lanzado en picado hacia un punto concreto del campo. Harry alargó la mano hacia un pequeño destello dorado que Esmeralda apenas pudo distinguir un instante, pero Draco giró bruscamente su escoba, golpeando la de Harry. Este último solo tenía una mano sobre la suya. Además, el palo debía estar empapado por la lluvia porque Harry se soltó y Esmeralda pudo ver como el chico perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba hacia el vacío… cayendo como un fardo sobre el césped del terreno de juego.

Nada pasó por la mente de Esmeralda, simplemente saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte invisible, bajó las escaleras de la grada como una exhalación y atravesó corriendo el campo hacia el punto donde yacía inmóvil el cuerpo de Harry. Inclinándose sobre él, le agarró de los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Lo apoyó sobre su regazo y con la mano izquierda le limpió de la mejilla los restos de barro y hierba.

- ¡Harry, Harry¡Por favor, despierta, abre los ojos!

El muchacho parpadeó brevemente y enfocó su mirada hacia el rostro de Esmeralda:

- _¿Mamá…?_ – susurró el muchacho con un hilo de voz -.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Esmeralda y sin saber por qué los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. En aquel momento Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor se había formado un corro de gente: la Profesora Hooch, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, el resto del equipo de Griffinfor… pero ninguno parecía haber oído la palabra pronunciada por el muchacho.

- Se ha golpeado la cabeza – dijo Esmeralda al borde de las lágrimas -.

- Tranquila, Esmeralda – respondió Hagrid con voz segura – Este chico es de goma, verás como no es nada.

Y diciendo esto recogió del suelo a Harry, que entre sus gigantescos brazos parecía un muñequito.

- Hay que llevarlo corriendo a la enfermería – sentenció Hermione -.

Entonces Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, y con una leve sonrisa abrió también el puño derecho que hasta ese momento había estado cerrado.

- Hemos ganado – murmuró con una voz un poco más firme -.

Una pequeña pelotita dorada con alas salió volando de su mano.

Una enorme ovación explotó en la grada de Griffindor y los rojos banderines ondearon con alegría, mientras Slytherin prorrumpía en abucheos. Los ciento cincuenta puntos subieron al marcador de Griffindor y la Profesora Hooch pitó el final del partido.

Hagrid se encaminó al interior de la escuela con Harry en brazos, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Los alumnos empezaron a abandonar las gradas mientras Esmeralda permanecía quieta y silenciosa en el mismo punto. Entonces se percató de la sombra negra que continuaba de pie a su lado.

- ¡Es culpa tuya! – gritó Esmeralda a Snape - ¡No tenían que haber jugado con este tiempo!

- Creo que fue _usted_ quien dijo que yo tenía razón – respondió el mago sin inmutarse – Además, agradezca la lluvia; si el suelo no hubiera estado húmedo y blando, Potter se habría partido en dos su presuntuosa cabezota.

La rabia que sentía Esmeralda en aquel momento, le impidió pronunciar en voz alta el insulto que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Una lágrima había colmado su ojo derecho y le cayó rodando por la mejilla. Esmeralda se la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que cayeran más. Una mueca de asco se dibujó en la cara de Severus Snape:

- Era de esperar que tarde o temprano cayera usted rendida ante el halo de heroicidad del pequeño Potter, le pasa a todo el mundo… – dijo el hombre como escupiendo cada palabra – Ahora, si me disculpa, Draco también necesita acudir a la enfermería.

Unos metros más allá, Draco Malfoy se sujetaba la mano derecha con un gesto de exagerado dolor. Debía haberse torcido la muñeca al empujar a Harry. Snape se alejó con él hacia el colegio. Esmeralda esperó unos instantes hasta perderlos de vista y dirigirse también hacia el edificio, que bajo la lluvia aumentaba su aspecto de castillo encantado.

Pero entonces, un recuadro de papel blanco sobre el empapado césped, llamó su atención. Se agachó para recogerlo. Era una fotografía de una mujer joven, más o menos de su edad.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Aquella cara… Esmeralda dio la vuelta a la fotografía y leyó las palabras escritas en el dorso con angulosa y bella caligrafía: _"Mi Madre. Lily Evans"._

Esmeralda estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador y sostenía en la mano derecha un cepillo redondo de los que se usan para rizar el pelo. En la mano izquierda sujetaba la foto de Lily Evans.

Su mirada se dirigía alternativamente del espejo a la foto.

Con el pelo rizado el parecido era de todo punto innegable. Había sutiles diferencias como el color del cabello o el hecho de que Esmeralda tenía la cara más redondeada y los labios ligeramente más gruesos… pero los ojos… los ojos eran idénticos, lo que contribuía reforzar el parecido general. Esmeralda pensó con asombro que los ojos de Harry eran también iguales a los de Lily, con lo que, completando el silogismo, sus propios ojos también debían ser iguales a los de Harry… tres pares de ojos verde esmeralda completamente idénticos. Entre Harry y su madre esta coincidencia era completamente normal pero¿qué pintaba ella como tercera en discordia?

Y luego estaba el apellido… _Evans_… ¿simple casualidad? Después de todo, tampoco era un apellido tan raro, pensó Esmeralda, en un intento por no ahondar en las sospechas que cada vez tomaban formas más definidas en lo profundo de su mente. _Evans_… con un movimiento de cabeza, Esmeralda de nuevo alejó de sí la imagen de la mujer con camisa de fuerza…

Lo mejor sería devolverle la foto a Harry inmediatamente. A lo mejor el chico ya se había dado cuenta de su pérdida y se había llevado un disgusto… quizá era la única foto que tenía de su madre…

Además, era la excusa perfecta para ir a verle a la enfermería. Ron y Hermione le habían dicho pocas horas después del partido que Harry estaba perfectamente pero que debía quedarse esa noche descansando en la enfermería. Bromearon diciendo que Harry tenía por costumbre pasar al menos una noche por curso en la enfermería y que si no lo hacía notaba que le faltaba algo; Esmeralda rió y se quedó más tranquila… pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

La noche ya había caído y probablemente no se cruzaría con nadie por los pasillos. Nadie se enteraría de que había ido a ver a Harry… se preguntó por qué se imponía a sí misma tanto secretismo, como si lo que iba a hacer fuese algo malo.

Se echó una toquilla de lana sobre los hombros porque los pasillos por la noche eran fríos y salió de su cuarto. Observó complacida como sus pasos se dirigían con firmeza a la enfermería; hacía ya varias semanas que no se perdía. Recorrió ágilmente los pasillos. Efectivamente, no se cruzó con nadie.

Pero entonces, al llegar al corredor de la enfermería, se encontró de frente con dos hombres que la abandonaban en aquel momento. Esmeralda se detuvo en seco y lo mismo hicieron Dumbledore y Snape. Ambos hombres la miraron con extrañeza, como si estuvieran ante una aparición. El tono de piel de Severus Snape se volvió más blanco que de costumbre.

- ¿Cambio de look, Profesora Taylor?

Esmeralda se quedó callada unos segundos sin saber a que se refería Dumbledore. Entonces se percató de que no había vuelto a alisarse el pelo.

- Oh… lo dice por… sí… era solo un… experimento – balbuceó torpemente Esmeralda atusándose el cabello -.

- Y dígame – continuó el anciano en tono inquisitivo - ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

- Yo… bueno, quería ver como estaba Harry.

- Está muy bien – respondió Dumbledore con frialdad – La Señora Pomfrey le ha dado un brebaje relajante para ayudarle a dormir y ahora está descansando. No se le debe molestar.

Estaba claro que Albus Dumbledore no tenía ningún interés en que Esmeralda visitara a Harry. Pero ella quería ver al chico a toda costa y se aferró a una última esperanza:

- Es que… se le cayó una cosa durante el partido y quería devolvérsela.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Dumbledore con gesto inescrutable – Puede dármela a mí, yo se la traeré mañana a primera hora.

Esmeralda dudó unos instantes pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, así que metió la mano en el interior de su toquilla y sacó la foto de Lily Evans. Severus Snape dio un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera visto algo horrible y contempló la foto con ojos desorbitados. Esmeralda le miró sorprendida. Dumbledore agarró la foto con rapidez y la introdujo en su túnica. Entonces Snape pareció recobrar el control:

- Señor, yo me marcho – dijo con voz ligeramente débil – tengo que corregir unos trabajos…

- ¿Un sábado por la noche, Severus? Deberías divertirte un poco, aún eres joven…

Pero Snape ya no le escuchaba. Había echado a andar y se había perdido por el recodo del pasillo. Esmeralda ya se había acostumbrado a los mutis por el foro del Profesor Snape, pero por primera vez no se alegraba de perderle de vista. No quería quedarse a solas con Dumbledore.

- Y tú, Esmeralda ¿no sales esta noche?

Esmeralda observó aliviada que Dumbledore le volvía a tratar de "tu" y le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

- Es que no conozco la zona, la verdad. No he salido del castillo desde que llegué…

- ¿De verás¡Pues vamos a solucionarlo enseguida!

Hogsmeade era uno de los pocos pueblos en el mundo habitado únicamente por magos, le había comentado Dumbledore por el camino, lo que se evidenciaba en la peculiar forma de vestir de las personas que recorrían la calle en manadas risueñas. La lluviosa mañana había dejado paso a una noche despejada y aunque hacía fresco, con un buen abrigo no era desagradable pasear entre los iluminados escaparates. Esmeralda lo contemplaba todo como una niña en un parque temático: las tiendas de escobas, de lechuzas, de hierbas exóticas…

Dumbledore se paraba continuamente para charlar unos segundos con la gente que lo saludaba. Todo el mundo parecía conocer y apreciar al Director de Hogwarts. Quizá fue por eso que el anciano pronto se fue alejando de las calles céntricas y empezó a internarse con Esmeralda por callejuelas más estrechas, menos iluminadas y, desde luego, mucho menos transitadas.

El mago ofreció su brazo a la joven que lo aceptó complacida. Era agradable que Dumbledore volviera a mostrarse con ella tan cariñoso como siempre. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino que a Esmeralda se le antojó el preludio de una larga charla, como si el anciano estuviera ordenando en su cabeza las ideas que quería exponer.

De pronto se detuvo ante la estrecha puerta de un local con los cristales cubiertos de suciedad. _"Cabeza de Puerco"_ era el nombre que indicaba un cartel. Dumbledore abrió la puerta e invitó a Esmeralda a pasar primero. El local era pequeño y oscuro. "Lúgubre" era sin duda el mejor calificativo para describirlo. Sin embargo, a Esmeralda le gustó, parecía un lugar cómodo que invitaba a las confidencias, quizá por eso lo había escogido Dumbledore. Éste notó la expresión de aprobación en el rostro de la joven y mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa del fondo (aunque todas estaban vacías), el mago comentó:

- Sabía que te gustaría. _"Las Tres Escobas"_ es un lugar mucho más alegre y colorido, pero los sábados está atestado de gente… Además, tu lado oscuro te hace tener una curiosa preferencia por las cosas _tétricas y un poco siniestras._

Esmeralda frunció el ceño sin comprender ¿qué significaba eso de que a ella le gustaban las cosas "_tétricas y un poco siniestras"_¿A qué o a _quién_ se refería Dumbledore?

- ¿Mi lado oscuro? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

- Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, Esmeralda. En algunas personas, como por ejemplo Severus, este lado está a flor de piel, pero en otras, como tú misma, hay que saber mirar muy bien en el interior de la persona o llevarla a situaciones límite para que emerja… y eso es lo que las convierte en personas muy peligrosas.

- ¿Insinúa que yo soy más peligrosa que Sev… que el Profesor Snape?

El mago rió ante el tono de crispación de la joven:

- ¡Mucho más, que duda cabe!

Esmeralda se quedó callada unos instantes, contemplando el interior de la jarra de cerveza que le acababa de servir un camarero con muy mala pinta.

- Cuando habla de "llevar a situaciones límite", se refiere al "incidente" de la serpiente¿verdad?

- Sí; es un buen ejemplo de emergencia del lado oscuro – respondió Dumbledore sin esforzarse en disimular que conocía la anécdota -.

El mago contempló el semblante de la muchacha, que de pronto se había vuelto triste, y cogiéndola la mano, continuó:

- Tú eres buena, Esmeralda. _Sorprendentemente_ _buena_. Lo que trato de decirte es que… - el mago se detuvo para reflexionar – bueno, puede que en tu vida se presenten situaciones en las que resulte tentador tomar el camino fácil. La senda oscura puede resultar muy atractiva y prometedora para alguien como tú… lo importante es que si te equivocas, tengas fuerzas para lograr que lo bueno prevalezca, y puedas regresar al camino de la luz… como hizo Severus.

Dumbledore bebió un largo trago de su jarra.

- ¿Severus? – preguntó Esmeralda; su gesto de tristeza había dejado paso a uno de curiosidad -.

El mago sonrió. Estaba llevando la conversación donde quería:

- Severus Snape formó parte de las filas de Voldemort durante bastante tiempo.

Esmeralda recordó todo lo que había leído acerca de los servidores de Voldemort, los mortífagos. Magos sin escrúpulos que ejecutaban las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, sin importar que requirieran cosas como torturar o matar… no era difícil imaginarse a Severus Snape en aquel papel.

- Y a pesar de eso¿usted se fía de él¡No me lo puedo creer! – respondió Esmeralda sorprendida -.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mago. Esmeralda acababa de recordarle a Harry Potter. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho aquel muchacho esa misma recriminación?

- Tengo sobrados motivos para confiar en Severus, Esmeralda.

La joven le miró con incredulidad pero no se atrevió a preguntar cuáles eran esos motivos, aunque se moría de ganas. El mago pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventana con aire distraído, calló unos minutos y empezó a relatar:

- James Potter y Severus Snape nunca se llevaron bien durante su formación en Hogwarts. Severus era un alumno brillante pero solitario y retraído. James era divertido, popular y jugaba en el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor. La competencia entre ambos era brutal, pero el pobre Severus casi siempre salía perdiendo… James tenía grandes amigos que le adoraban, pero Severus estaba solo… Entonces llegó la batalla que Severus no soportó perder: Lily Evans se casó con James Potter. Severus siempre había estado secretamente enamorado de Lily, pero cuando logró reunir el valor suficiente para confesárselo, fue cortésmente rechazado, porque ella estaba enamorada de James Potter, su peor enemigo. Creo que eso fue lo que inclinó definitivamente a Severus hacia el lado de Voldemort, aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo méritos por sí mismo.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa para beber otro largo trago de cerveza. Esmeralda escuchaba ensimismada. Ahora entendía la reacción de Severus ante la foto de Lily.

- Cuando Voldemort fue a eliminar al pequeño Harry – prosiguió Dumbledore – Severus conocía el peligro que corrían James, Lily y el bebé… pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. El deseo de venganza permitió el triunfo de ese lado oscuro, que como te he dicho, Esmeralda, todos tenemos. James y Lily murieron y el pequeño Harry quedó huérfano. Severus echó sobre sus hombros esa culpa y nunca la ha superado. Su temperamento siempre agrio, se agrió aún más y su carácter huraño llegó a los límites que hoy conocemos… No obstante, el arrepentimiento hizo que abandonara el bando de Voldemort… _para siempre_.

Dumbledore recalcó las dos últimas palabras.

- El Profesor Snape desprecia a Harry porque es el fruto vivo de su mayor fracaso… pero a la vez siente hacia él la ineludible responsabilidad de protegerle: se lo debe.

Esmeralda estaba callada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía los ojos de Dumbledore clavados en ella. Esmeralda recordó que Snape había salido de la enfermería con Dumbledore. Él también había ido a ver a Harry, ahora lo comprendía.

- ¿Alguien más sabe esta historia, Profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Esmeralda esforzándose por mantener la voz firme -.

- No. Nadie. Y nadie debe saberla, Severus me hizo jurárselo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuenta a mi, Profesor? – preguntó Esmeralda con voz ligeramente quebrada -.

- Tu estancia en Hogwarts, Esmeralda, ha fortalecido los fantasmas de Severus. No quiero hacerte sentir culpable, ni que sientas lástima por él (él no soportaría eso), solo espero que trates de comprenderle. Nunca he tratado de convencer a nadie de que comprenda a Severus Snape, pero tú me pareces la única capaz de hacerlo…

- ¿He fortalecido sus fantasmas porque me parezco a Lily Evans?

– preguntó Esmeralda mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore, exigiendo una respuesta sincera -.

- Sí – respondió Dumbledore en el mismo tono – entre otras cosas…

- Profesor – prosiguió Esmeralda bajando la voz - ¿Por qué me parezco tanto a Lily?

- ¿De verás quieres saberlo? – el tono del mago era completamente serio, pero no estaba a la defensiva como hacía unas horas frente a la enfermería. Parecía dispuesto a hablar con claridad -.

Esmeralda volvió a contemplar el interior de su jarra, ya casi vacía... No. Realmente no quería saberlo.

¿Os ha gustado? Jijijijijijiji! Vaya con Esme y Sev, parecen dos niños pequeños y picajosos, pero son muy salaos. Pues venga, a dejar reviews!!! (qué ganas tenía de decir esto por mí misma)


	5. V EL BESO

Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nuevo. Iba a actualizar mañana, para hacerme de rogar un poco más, pero, en realidad, ni yo misma puedo aguantar. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que la estais leyendo, en especial a: Yasmina 33, Lia Du Black, Moony Marauder Girl, Shluxy, Sun Snake, Nagini Verde, Ana García y Einx Marauder; vuestros reviews me alegran la vida. En fin, aquí teneis el quinto capítulo... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia (salvo mi preciosa Esmeralda), son propiedad de la Inglesa esa más rica que la Reina de Inglaterra, y como no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, nunca llegaré a tener la cuarta parte de pelas que el tío que le limpia las botas a la criada de su criada. Gracias!!!

**V. EL BESO**

En las últimas semanas la lluvia había ido dejando paso a la nieve. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se vieron cubiertos de un espeso manto blanco que dotaba al colegio de una inmaculada belleza. Las batallas de bolas de nieve, la elaboración de muñecos y el patinaje sobre el lago congelado se convirtieron en los pasatiempos habituales de los alumnos, y una vez más Esmeralda pensó, mientras caminaba sobre la nieve con sus botas nuevas, que aquellos muchachos no eran tan distintos de los de su época estudiantil.

Había estado dando un largo paseo antes de empezar la clase. Últimamente lo hacía a menudo, le ayudaba a distraerse. Además era una forma eficaz de agotarse, de caer rendida en la cama y no pasar la noche en vela conjeturando, atando cabos… Aunque sumirse en el oscuro mundo de los sueños conllevaba el peligro de verse acosada por sus pesadillas, compañeras inseparables de sus noches, cada vez más sangrientas y explícitas.

La palidez de su tez competía con la blancura de la nieve bajo sus pies. Estaba más delgada y el verde de sus ojos se rodeaba ahora del violeta de unas ojeras perennes. Parecía la lánguida musa de un poeta decadente del siglo XIX, caminando etérea sobre un blanco jardín.

No obstante, su carácter enérgico era el mismo de siempre y su sentido del humor no había variado un ápice. Las clases seguían siendo un éxito y la Profesora Taylor se encontraba entre los maestros más valorados.

Su comportamiento solo había cambiado hacia dos personas: Harry Potter y Severus Snape, aunque el cambio operaba para ambos en una misma dirección: evitar en lo posible tanto a uno como a otro.

Esmeralda supuso que Dumbledore había devuelto a Harry la foto de su madre, sin decirle que era ella la persona que la había encontrado. Incluso, pensó Esmeralda, el mago podría haberla dejado entre la ropa del muchacho antes de que este se diera cuenta siquiera de que la había perdido; eso habría sido muy propio del anciano director, y una explicación razonable al hecho de que Harry no se hubiera acercado a Esmeralda para agradecer la devolución del retrato… y para examinar de cerca si la Profesora Taylor era consciente de la similitud de su propio rostro con el de la foto, ya que era evidente que él sí era consciente de ello.

El caso es que desde que había descubierto que los ojos del muchacho eran idénticos a los que el espejo le devolvía cada mañana, había empezado a rechazar poco a poco la mirada de Harry. Por eso optaba por no individualizarle y luchaba por convertirlo en una cara más de las que formaban su clase.

Por su parte, Severus Snape incrementó el número y la intensidad de dardos envenenados hacia Esmeralda Taylor cuando observó que de repente la joven ya no respondía con acidez (ni de ninguna otra manera) a sus habituales ataques, pero los fue abandonado paulatinamente, al ver que nada hacía despegar los labios de Esmeralda en su presencia. Ahora se limitaba a contemplarla con la decepción propia del vencedor de una batalla demasiado fácil o con la amarga sospecha del niño a quien su madre deja ganar la partida de parchís.

Esmeralda entró al colegio por una pequeña puerta de hierro forjado que daba acceso a los corredores interiores y se dirigió hacia el aula de Cultura Muggle. Al llegar, le sorprendió ver parado en la entrada a un grupo bastante numeroso de alumnas que contemplaban alborotadas un cartel clavado en la puerta.

- ¡Chicas¿Qué jolgorio es este? – preguntó Esmeralda al ver que las alumnas no se despegaban del cartel -.

Pero antes de que ninguna le respondiera, ella misma pudo leer el contenido escrito con tinta verde oliva en hermosos caracteres góticos:

"_GRAN BAILE DE NAVIDAD._

_El próximo día 23 de Diciembre, _

_último día lectivo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad,_

_tendrá lugar un baile conmemorativo en el Gran Comedor,_

_con motivo de ser este el año 1500 desde la Fundación de Hogwarts, _

_nuestra célebre institución._

_La Directiva del Colegio quería compartir tan señalada fecha_

_no solo con los alumnos, sino con sus respectivas familias,_

_por lo que rogamos que cada alumno confirme _

_a la mayor brevedad posible el número_

_de personas que asistirán por su parte._

_Esperando que de tal acontecimiento _

_resulte una noche de felicidad inolvidable para todos, _

_se despide cordialmente:_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

- ¿Con quién irás tú? – preguntaba una chica morena a Hermione, que se limitó a encoger los hombros y a sonreír -.

- Vamos chicas, a clase. Ya tendréis tiempo más tarde para hablar de chicos – dijo Esmeralda en un tono alegre que provocó risitas entre las adolescentes -.

A Esmeralda le costó mantener el silencio en aquella clase. El cúmulo de hormonas habitual en una clase ocupada por chicos de quince años, se había despuntado desde hacía un par de horas, cuando varios carteles como el nombrado habían aparecido por el Colegio.

Esmeralda decidió dar por terminada la clase unos minutos antes de la hora y decirles a los jóvenes que salieran un rato al patio a que les diera el fresco. La manada abandonó la clase entre chillidos, dejando sola a Esmeralda en el aula, sumida en la sensación de ser un poco vieja…

- ¿Un café, Esmeralda? – la Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta -.

- Sí, por favor – respondió Esmeralda con voz exasperada – lo necesito.

- Los chicos ¿no?

- Están bastante… animados… con lo del Baile.

- ¡Ah, juventud divino tesoro! – suspiró Mc Gonagall mirando al techo -.

- ¡Ay que ver, Minerva! Lo dices como si estuvieras para el arrastre… dime¿qué apuesto joven tendrá el placer de acompañarte al Baile?

- ¡Pero que tonterías tienes, Esmeralda! – respondió Mc Gonagall sin perder la sonrisa, mientras ambas se dirigían al Gran Comedor -.

Poca gente habría tenido el valor de bromear así con Minerva Mc Gonagall, pero Esmeralda había conectado con la Profesora y ambas se permitían esa cordialidad en privado.

- ¿Y por qué no? – prosiguió Esmeralda – El plantel de solteros de oro de Hogwarts es impresionante… Tenemos a Albus: maduro, triunfador, gusto exquisito… confiesa que te hace tilín…

Mc Gonagall trató de ponerse seria y adoptar un aire ofendido pero el rubor había cubierto sus mejillas.

- ¿No? – continuó Esmeralda – Bueno, entonces podemos probar con Hagrid: varonil, divertido, amante de la naturaleza…

Minerva reía ya a carcajadas.

- Bien, veo que eres una mujer exigente… pues entonces siempre nos quedará... – Esmeralda se quedó callada de repente -.

A la izquierda, Severus Snape, sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra del pasillo, leía con aire distraído un grueso volumen de pociones. Un mechón de su oscuro cabello, le caía sobre la frente.

- ¿El soltero número tres? – dijo Mc Gonagall terminando la frase de Esmeralda -.

Su tono era irónico y la mirada que dirigió a Esmeralda estaba cargada de suspicacia, pero la joven se había puesto muy seria de pronto y miraba fijamente hacia delante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- … para ese tipo de dolencias lo mejor son las hojas de mandrágora mezcladas con ambarina – dijo Severus Snape en tono profesional -.

A Albus Dumbledore, los juanetes llevaban varios días matándole y estaba pidiendo consejo al Profesor Snape, como experto en pociones que era:

- Se pica todo en un mortero de madera de baobab y se añaden tres lágrimas de murciélago albino…

Severus lo explicaba todo con voz clara y Dumbledore le escuchaba atentamente.

Las cinco mesas rectangulares del Gran Comedor habían sido sustituidas aquella noche del Baile por más de un centenar de mesas redondas. Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa central, junto a otros profesores. Dumbledore llevaba una bella túnica azul con ribetes dorados, Snape una sobria túnica negra de gala, un poco anticuada.

- Si usted no tiene tiempo – prosiguió Snape – yo mismo podría…

El Profesor de Pociones se quedó de pronto callado mirando hacia las altas puertas dobles del salón. Esmeralda estaba en el umbral, mirando en derredor, buscando la mesa de los profesores. Por fin pareció verla y se encaminó hacia ella.

El Gran Comedor estaba más bello que nunca, pensó Esmeralda. Hermosos árboles de Navidad repletos de adornos plateados ocupaban las esquinas del salón. Espesas guirnaldas de muérdago cubrían techo y paredes, y las velas volvían a pender en el aire como el día del Banquete de Bienvenida. Esmeralda se preguntó si sería un efecto óptico o el fruto de algún hechizo, pero el comedor parecía mucho más grande de lo habitual. Estaba abarrotado de gente. Muchos alumnos y familiares estaban sentados ya alrededor de las redondas mesas, otros muchos se saludaban o charlaban animadamente formando corrillos.

Esmeralda avanzó entre la multitud. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones y temía pisarse el bajo del vestido. Aquella prenda había supuesto un pequeño varapalo a su economía y ella no pensaba comprárselo, pero cuando Minerva la vio con él puesto, subida en el cajón de la tienda de modas más cara de Hogsmeade, prácticamente le había obligado a comprarlo. Por otra parte, se justificó Esmeralda, el sueldo que Dumbledore pagaba a todo el personal era generoso y ella no había gastado nada desde que llegó a Hogwarts… Esmeralda se había contemplado con orgullo mal disimulado en el espejo de la tienda.

Le estaba un poco largo, pero la vendedora le había dicho que se podía arreglar. El vestido tenía el tono exacto de sus ojos y estaba hecho de un precioso material desconocido para Esmeralda. Dejaba los hombros al descubierto, se ajustaba bajo el pecho y después cubría los pies con una preciosa caída. El alto moño en el que se había recogido el cabello estilizaba sus rasgos y el delicado cuello. Unos largos pendientes de brillantes (prestados de la herencia familiar de Minerva Mc Gonagall), completaban el conjunto.

- No sabía que hubiera una náyade invitada a la fiesta – dijo Dumbledore, mientas Esmeralda tomaba asiento -.

Esmeralda se ruborizó aunque sonrió encantada y murmuró con voz cortada:

- Siento llegar tarde…

- Tranquila – respondió Mc Gonagall que también estaba muy elegante con su regio vestido granate – Ni siquiera han servido el primer plato.

Entonces Esmeralda dirigió su vista al frente:

- _¡Estupendo! _– pensó con sarcasmo – _Toda la cena con su careto delante…_

Severus no había levantado la vista del plato vacío desde que Esmeralda se había sentado y había dado por terminada su brillante exposición sobre el ungüento para aliviar juanetes.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó la cena. Guapísimos camareros y camareras fueron sirviendo los deliciosos manjares, que Esmeralda devoró con entusiasmo. Dumbledore no paraba de contar chistes y de rellenar una y otra vez las copas de los comensales.

Tras los postres, Dumbledore se puso en pie y dirigiéndose a la tarima comenzó su discurso agradeciendo su presencia a los asistentes. Esmeralda se preguntó si el mago haría alguna referencia a Voldemort, pero no fue así. Parecía que Dumbledore no quería que nada empañara la fiesta. No obstante fue un largo discurso, cargado de optimismo y exaltación a la vetusta institución de Hogwarts.

Cuando los asistentes se pusieron en pie para aplaudir, las mesas y sillas desaparecieron, convirtiendo el Gran Comedor en una gigantesca pista de Baile.

Una cortina se descorrió tras Dumbledore, mostrando una numerosa orquesta que comenzó a interpretar los primorosos acordes de un vals. Esmeralda no era una gran bailarina, así que comenzó a deambular entre los invitados. Muchos padres le saludaron y le dijeron lo encantados que estaban sus hijos con sus clases.

En un rincón, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger bailaban más pegados de lo que aquel vals requería. Unos metros más allá, Harry bailaba animadamente con Luna Lovegood. La chica llevaba un estrafalario vestido amarillo que hubiera resultado ridículo en otra persona pero que a ella le sentaba bien. Era una chica muy simpática y a Esmeralda le gustó que Harry hubiese ido con ella. Harry vio entonces a la Profesora Taylor y parando de bailar, se acercó a ella con Luna cogida de la mano.

- Buenas noches, Profesora Taylor – saludó el joven – Esta usted... espectacular.

- Parece una _top – model_, solo que en pequeñita – aseveró Luna -.

Esmeralda rió ante el desparpajo y la inocencia con el que la chica había hecho el comentario.

- Esto… - prosiguió Harry - ¿Querría bailar conmigo?

Esmeralda no supo que hacer. ¿Tantos días evitándole para acabar bailando con él?

- Pues, no sé si a Luna le molestará…

- ¡Que va! – respondió la aludida haciendo exagerados aspavientos con las manos – si yo fuera un chico también querría bailar con usted.

Harry tomó a Esmeralda del brazo y se dirigió con ella al centro de la pista. Esmeralda era torpe bailando así que se limitó a seguir a Harry que no lo hacía mal. Era muy agradable bailar con el chico. Esmeralda contempló los serenos rasgos del muchacho y pensó que iba a ser un hombre muy guapo cuando creciera. Le sorprendió pensar que si algún día tenía un hijo le gustaría que fuera como Harry.

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de Esmeralda. Apoyado en una columna, Severus Snape les contemplaba con cara desencajada, pero no era eso únicamente lo que había distraído la atención de Esmeralda, sino que junto al Profesor había una mujer muy alta y delgada con un elegante vestido negro ajustado. Tenía la cara afilada, demacrada, aunque era bastante bella o al menos lo había sido en algún momento de su vida. Tenía una larga y lisa melena negro azabache. Sus labios, anormalmente ojos, se curvaban en una cruel sonrisa. También ella miraba a Harry y a Esmeralda, pero tenía la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Severus y lo recorría lentamente con sus largos y finos dedos…

Esmeralda tropezó con el bajo de su vestido. Harry la agarró cuando estaba a punto de caer.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Harry -.

Esmeralda volvió a dirigir la vista a la columna en la que se apoyaba Severus. El mago ya no les miraba a ellos sino a la mujer y lo hacía con ojos seductores. Ella había desplazado su mano del pecho a la mejilla del profesor y le decía algo cerca del oído. Esmeralda sintió como la cena se le revolvía en el estomago. Su piel debía estar poniéndose del mismo color que el vestido.

- Harry – dijo esforzándose porque su voz sonara natural – creo que me he torcido el tobillo, voy fuera a sentarme un poco.

- ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

- ¡No!... quiero decir… - suavizó el tono al ver el gesto del chico – No, Harry, muchas gracias. Vuelve con Luna.

- De… de acuerdo – dijo Harry no muy convencido -.

El muchacho se alejó lentamente. Cuando se perdió entre la multitud, Esmeralda se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales del salón y cruzó un estrecho pasillo iluminado con antorchas que desembocaba en un amplio balcón, desde el que podían contemplarse los vastos territorios de Hogwarts. El lago congelado parecía un espejo. La nieve blanca centelleaba bajo un cielo negro repleto de estrellas y coronado por una hermosa luna llena.

- _¿Pero que diablos me ha pasado?_ – se preguntó Esmeralda interiormente – _está tonteando con una muñequita gótica ¿Y a mí que?_

Hacia mucho frío pero Esmeralda no lo notaba, sentía que ardía por dentro.

- _Estúpido Snape…_ - pensó para sus adentros - _¿Quién se creerá que es? Lo mejor es que vuelva al salón para que vea que me importa un bledo lo que haga…_

Esmeralda se giró con la intención de volver dentro, pero ahogó un grito al ver que no estaba sola.

Un hombre alto y vestido de negro la miraba fijamente desde la entrada del balcón. Tenía una cara varonil, de mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz recta y elegante. Los ojos, grandes y azules, eran fríos como el hielo, al igual que su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos, ligeramente afilados. Una espesa melena lisa, de color rubio platino, casi blanco, le cubría la espalda hasta la cintura.

- Hace una noche preciosa – dijo el hombre contemplando la luna, mientras se acercaba a la barandilla y apoyaba las manos en ella -.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Esmeralda contemplando la inquietante belleza del perfil del hombre -.

Este se colocó frente a Esmeralda y besó la mano derecha de la joven, tomándola entre las suyas, delicadas y casi femeninas. Ella sintió un escalofrío, los labios del hombre estaban helados.

- Me llamo Lucius Malfoy.

- _¿Malfoy?_ ¿El padre de Draco?

- Efectivamente.

- Vaya, tenía ganas de hablar con usted, Señor Malfoy. Su hijo es muy inteligente pero tiene graves problemas de actitud…

- Mi hijo sabe defender lo que quiere – interrumpió el hombre en tono cortante – Lo ha aprendido de mí… pero, no hablemos de mi hijo…

Esmeralda estaba asustándose por momentos. No le gustaba la forma en que la miraba aquel hombre, como si pudiera atravesarle la piel con aquellos extraños ojos azules.

Esmeralda se sentía acorralada: tras su espalda la barandilla que daba al vacío y frente a ella, la imponente silueta de Lucius Malfoy cubriendo la puerta.

- Estás temblando, Esmeralda – dijo el hombre desprendiéndose de su capa y depositándola sobre los hombros desnudos de la joven -.

Esmeralda se sentía aturdida. No sabía si era el frío o el miedo lo que la hacía temblar, pero si era el frío, no era el proveniente de esa helada noche, sino el que emanaba el propio cuerpo del hombre.

- Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote – añadió Lucius, mientras se acercaba más aún a ella, dejando solo unos pocos centímetros entre su cuerpo y el de la joven -.

Esmeralda sintió una punzada en el corazón y unas palabras de Dumbledore resonaron en su cabeza: _"… su vida corre un serio peligro… usted tiene algo que la convierte en una preciada posesión…"._

Esmeralda quiso gritar, pero incluso desde allí podían oírse las estridentes notas del grupo de rock que había sustituido a la banda clásica; nadie la oiría.

Lucius rodeó la cintura de la joven con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le sostuvo la barbilla, contemplando el intenso verde de los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – balbuceó Esmeralda -.

- Solo quiere conocerte. Hablar contigo. Te han contado muchas mentiras y _Él_ solo quiere que sepas la verdad…

Lucius Malfoy había hablado de una tercera persona. Esmeralda tembló aún más bajo la capa.

- Pobre niña asustada – murmuró Lucius entrecerrando los ojos – tranquila, estoy aquí para protegerte.

El hombre se inclinó más sobre el rostro de Esmeralda y comenzó a besarle los labios. Ella quería separarse, pero algo la retenía, tal vez "_su gusto por las cosas tétricas y siniestras"_, habría dicho Dumbledore.

Los labios de Lucius tenían un sabor amargo e intenso, y acabó abandonándose al placer de aquella lengua que recorría la suya en una perfecta mezcla de pasión y suavidad.

Una extraña sensación de desvanecimiento comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Esmeralda, como si el veneno de la mordedura de una serpiente estuviera recorriendo lentamente sus venas y emponzoñando cada parte de su ser. Sintió como las piernas le flojeaban y como los brazos le colgaban inertes a los lados del cuerpo. No había caído al suelo porque Lucius Malfoy seguía sujetándola con fuerza.

Por fin, el hombre separó sus labios de los de Esmeralda y ésta abrió los ojos. Veía el balcón y el resto de las cosas como hacía unos minutos y todavía podía escuchar la música que provenía del Gran Comedor como un eco lejano, pero una curiosa irrealidad había impregnado todo lo que la rodeaba, como si estuviera sumida en un sueño.

- Nos vamos – dijo Lucius -.

Colocó el brazo de la chica alrededor de su cuello y sin el menor asomo de esfuerzo la izó entre sus brazos, envuelta todavía en la negra capa.

Esmeralda no dijo nada. Tampoco pensaba ni deseaba nada. Ya no tenía miedo ni frío. Carecía absolutamente de voluntad.

Malfoy subió a la barandilla del balcón y saltó al vacío. Cayó al suelo con una rodilla apoyada en la nieve y la otra doblada hacia delante, pero sin el menor rasguño y echó a correr con Esmeralda en brazos.

Entonces, Esmeralda contempló un resplandor verde, seguido de un grito de Malfoy, que se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Frente a él, a unos diez metros de distancia, Severus Snape le apuntaba con la varita.

- Suéltala, Malfoy.

- Como quieras – respondió Lucius con voz melosa -.

Y abriendo los brazos dejó caer a Esmeralda a sus pies. La chica cayó de costado sobre la nieve como un peso muerto, pero no gritó, no sentía ningún dolor. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no tenía nada que ver con ella y se quedó quieta sobre la nieve, mirando al frente pero con la vista perdida. Severus bajó la guardia un instante para comprobar que Esmeralda estaba bien, dando el tiempo suficiente para que Malfoy sacara la varita que llevaba pillada con el cinturón.

Una tormenta de rayos verdes y rojos comenzó a desarrollarse sobre la cabeza de Esmeralda. Parecía que Lucius estaba consiguiendo hacer retroceder a Severus, porque este último, temeroso de dañar a Esmeralda no estaba contraatacando con toda la ferocidad de que hubiera sido capaz.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Lucius ¿Te está gustando la fiesta?

Dumbledore surgió de entre los árboles con su túnica azul y dorada, con la hospitalaria sonrisa de quien recibe en su casa a un viejo y querido amigo. En cambio, el rostro de Malfoy se había transfigurado en una mueca de odio y terror que lo mantenía paralizado por entero.

- ¿Qué hacía ahí, Señor? – preguntó Snape, también paralizado, pero por la sorpresa.

- Lo mismo que tú, Severus: cuidar de la seguridad de la Profesora Taylor.

Snape bajó la mirada como un niño sorprendido en medio de una travesura.

- Vi a Esmeralda salir del salón seguida de cerca por Malfoy. Como observé que tú te dabas cuenta e ibas tras ellos, decidí cubrirte la retaguardia – explicó Dumbledore – Este es el sitio más rápido para abandonar Hogwarts, así que…

Otro rayo salió de la varita de Lucius Malfoy, pero Dumbledore lo rechazó con la suya sin parpadear.

- De todas maneras ya estaba prevenido – prosiguió Dumbledore, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Lucius – Me bastó saber que acudirías a la fiesta para imaginar que intentarías algo así. Evidentemente querías sorprender a tu Amo, porque Volvemort no habría permitido un plan tan burdo y poco elaborado, aunque por un momento creí que Bellatrix, había conseguido distraer a su ex novio…

Snape se sonrojó visiblemente y fue a decir algo, pero otra voz le interrumpió:

- Yo también lo creí.

La mujer del vestido negro y los labios rojos emergió también de entre los árboles, pero de los del lado opuesto. Su aparición pilló por sorpresa a Dumbledore y Snape que se apartaron de un salto para esquivar el rayo violeta que acababa de salir de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambos no tardaron en reaccionar y enviar sendos hechizos como respuesta, pero la mujer, con una extraña torsión de los músculos de su cuerpo, se había transformado en un caballo negro y huía con Lucius Malfoy subido a su grupa.

Todavía recostada en la nieve, Esmeralda los vio perderse en la lejanía, mientras se sumía en un agradable sopor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esmeralda despertó en un pequeño despacho sin ventanas, mal iluminado y algo polvoriento. Los numerosos libros se apilaban ordenadamente en mesas y estanterías. Varios estantes repletos de frascos de siniestro contenido acababan de dotar a aquel lugar de una atmósfera desagradablemente hostil. Severus Snape contemplaba el fuego vuelto de espaldas.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

Realmente, lo recordaba todo a la perfección, pero no quería admitírselo ni a sí misma.

- Escaparon. Bellatrix debe haber desarrollado sus capacidades de animago hace poco y nos pilló por sorpresa.

Esmeralda recordó que un animago era un mago que había logrado desarrollar la complicada capacidad de transformarse en un animal. Ella sabía que Minerva era capaz de transformarse en gato, pero nunca lo había visto.

Severus Snape se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos fijamente. Esmeralda no pudo aguantar la frialdad de aquella oscura mirada y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía muy avergonzada: había oído decir a Dumbledore que Snape había seguido a Lucius, lo que significaba que, probablemente, había espiado lo ocurrido en el balcón… El silencio que reinaba en la pequeña sala le estaba resultando insoportable, así que buscó algo en su mente para romperlo:

- ¿El padre de Draco es un mortífago?

- Asombrosa deducción, Profesora Taylor.

- Y la mujer… ¿quién era? – prosiguió Esmeralda ignorando el grosero comentario de Snape -.

Severus hizo un rápido gesto con los ojos apenas perceptible. Una palabra vino a la mente de Esmeralda: _"Ex novio"_. La joven se preguntó cuando habrían estado juntos Severus y Bellatrix… probablemente, cuando él todavía formaba parte de las tropas de Voldemort.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, cuñada de Lucius y tía de Draco – respondió Snape, con voz imparcial-.

- Entonces, si eran mortífagos, está claro que quien me busca es _Él_… ¿Por qué?

Severus no respondió. Volvió a girarse hacia el fuego.

- ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo…! – gritó Esmeralda, poniéndose en pie-.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada! – Severus se había vuelto a girar, colocándose muy cerca del rostro de Esmeralda - ¡Has puesto en peligro la seguridad del colegio¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras andado besuqueándote en el balcón con ese estirado como una…!

Severus no pudo acabar la frase; la mano de Esmeralda se estrelló sonoramente contra la mejilla del hombre, impidiéndole pronunciar la última palabra. Esmeralda giró instintivamente la cara hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, esperando recibir la respuesta a aquel bofetón en su propia piel, pero no sucedió nada. Severus la contemplaba perplejo.

- Lo siento – murmuró Esmeralda – pero yo no tuve la culpa, no sé que me hizo…

- Una variante poco conocida de la maldición imperius, semejante al beso de un dementor, pero afortunadamente, de efecto transitorio – respondió Dumbledore desde el umbral de la puerta – no debe avergonzarse, resistirse a la Magia Negra conlleva, en general, muchos años de entrenamiento.

El anciano mago tenía el gesto muy serio. Esmeralda supuso que llevaba varios segundos allí y había contemplado toda la escena, tortazo incluido. Esmeralda pudo imaginar la decepción de Dumbledore y eso la avergonzó aún más. Él le había pedido que intentará comprender a Severus y ella lo había intentado, de verás, pero no podía soportar la actitud desafiante y cruel de aquel hombre.

- Los invitados ya se han marchado – prosiguió Dumbledore – Por suerte, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada.

- Yo… lo siento mucho – trató de explicarse Esmeralda – No volverá a ocurrir, pero… no es culpa mía. Quizá si supiera que está pasando realmente, si tuviera más información – el tono de la chica era suplicante – Me buscan, pero no sé que quieren… _y usted sí_.

Las últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con dureza. Dumbledore y Esmeralda cruzaron miradas heladas. Snape contemplaba todo aquello como un espectador ajeno.

- Está bien… - murmuró Dumbledore, como cansado; de repente parecía más viejo – Quizá tenga razón, pero déme un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo…

- _Está claro que no quiere hablar_ – pensó Esmeralda – _Solo intenta ganar tiempo._

Un intenso odio hacia Dumbledore, Snape y todo lo que representaba Hogwarts le inundó por completo. Aquella gente la había llevado allí sin pedirle permiso y la mantenían retenida sin siquiera explicarle que significaba aquello.

Recordó las palabras de Lucius: _"Solo quiere conocerte. Hablar contigo. Te han contado muchas mentiras y Él solo quiere que sepas la verdad…"_. Se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que Dumbledore y Snape no hubieran aparecido en plan salvador de doncellas en apuros…

- Como quiera – respondió ella en tono cortante -.

Y girándose bruscamente abandonó el despacho de Snape con un sonoro portazo.

¿OS HA GUSTADOOOOOOOOOOOO???? Espero que sí. ¿Quien pensabais que iba a besarse¡Jajajajajajajajajjajajaajjajaaj¡Como me gusta veros (bueno, imaginaros) sufrir. **Viuda Negra **


	6. VI MARINA

**Hola Guapetonas!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Bueno chicas, ya estamos en la mitad de la historia y de verdad que no me esperaba este recibimiento. A lo mejor os parece una bobada, pero cuando tengo un día especialmente horrible en la ofi, me acuerdo de vosotras, pienso si me habreis dejado algún review nuevo o lo que sea, me alegro un montón y eso me da fuerzas para afrontar el día. Muchas gracias a todas las que lo estais leyendo y a Ulrica, Ralye Rickman Snape, Chido Ra, Miss Mandy Sacarmander, Einx Marauder, Ana García, Nagini Verde, Sun Snake, Shluxy, Moony Marauder Girl, Lia Du Black y Jasmina 33 por sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de la Rowling y de la Warner Bros y yo no gano un miserable euro con esto... aunque lo hago con muchísimo más gusto que el trabajo por el que sí me pagan.**

**VI. MARINA**

Esmeralda pensó que Dumbledore reanudaría aquella conversación pendiente cuando hubieran pasado las fiestas de Navidad, pero de eso hacía ya semanas y el Mago no había dado señal de querer darle ninguna explicación.

La nieve se había derretido dejando paso a un prado verde salpicado de brotes que anunciaba la venida de una primavera incipiente.

Sin embargo, Esmeralda no apreciaba la belleza de Hogwarts en esa época del año. En su corazón todavía anidaba el invierno. Dumbledore la evitaba continuamente y de forma poco sutil. No le dirigía la palabra más allá de lo estrictamente profesional y ella se sentía engañada y ninguneada.

Tampoco Snape se acercaba a ella. Esmeralda encontraba enfermizo el hecho de añorar los crueles y sarcásticos comentarios de aquel hombre y se reprendía a sí misma por tener aquellos pensamientos. Pero la indiferencia de él, su forma de actuar como si ella no existiera le ahogaba todavía más que sus desprecios. Le veía escabullirse por unas escaleras antes que cruzarse con ella en el pasillo, cuando antes hubiera pasado a su lado mirándola desafiante… y una ola de odio hacia él recorría su cuerpo.

Por eso le sorprendió verle parado aquella tarde en el umbral de la puerta de Cultura Muggle, mientras ella corregía unos trabajos en su mesa. Esmeralda alzó la vista y le vio de pie, hierático, como aquella primera vez en el despacho de Dumbledore y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza en el pecho, pero se cuido mucho de mostrar algún cambio en su expresión. Volvió a posar la vista sobre los pergaminos y dijo con el tono más neutral posible:

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Profesor Snape?

El hombre avanzó unos pasos y se colocó frente a su mesa sin pronunciar palabra. Ella alzó de nuevo la mirada y detectó en los ojos oscuros de Snape una sombra de nerviosismo; no parecía tan imperturbable como de costumbre.

- Ha llegado esto para usted – dijo él con un tono de voz que ella no le había oído nunca – es sobre su madre… ha fallecido.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco mientras se levantaba de un salto y arrancaba de las manos de Snape un pliego de papel doblado en dos. ¡No podía ser! La Señora Taylor era una mujer robusta, de mejillas sonrosadas y rebosante de salud. ¿Qué le había podido ocurrir? Esmeralda lo desdobló con manos temblorosas y… la sensación de alivio relajó todos sus músculos.

En el margen derecho de la hoja reconoció el logotipo de una prestigiosa institución psiquiátrica del país y al final la ilegible firma de un médico. El nombre de la Señora Taylor no aparecía en ninguna parte, solo un nombre figuraba en él: Marina Evans.

A Snape no se le escapó el cambio operado en el rostro de la joven y preguntó:

- ¿Es erróneo?

- Sí… digo, no.

Esmeralda interpretó como extrañeza el gesto dibujado en la cara de Snape y se apresuró a explicar atropelladamente:

- La persona que ha muerto es mi madre… biológica. Creí que había sido mi madre adoptiva, la que me crió…

Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre los dos y Esmeralda se arrepintió al momento de aquella confesión… precisamente a él. Snape se apresuró a romper aquel cortante mutismo:

- Dumbledore no quiere que salga sola de Hogwarts, me ha pedido que la acompañe… y que le transmita su más sentido pésame.

Esmeralda sintió como las sienes le palpitaban de odio:

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dice a la cara?! Además, no hay nada que sentir, esa mujer es una desconocida para mí, solo la he visto una vez en mi vida… ¿Y por qué tiene que acompañarme usted¿No puede venir Minerva?

- Son órdenes de Dumbledore.

Una mueca cruel se dibujó en los labios de Esmeralda:

- ¡Ah, claro¡Órdenes de Dumbledore! Con eso ya no hay nada más que discutir…

La terrible ironía de aquellas palabras hizo a Severus Snape bajar la cabeza y contemplar fijamente las baldosas del aula vacía. La espalda de Esmeralda se tensó; nunca había visto ni habría podido imaginar en aquel hombre esa actitud sumisa, y se enfureció aun más:

- Por cierto, por lo menos de donde yo vengo, es un delito leer la correspondencia privada de otra persona.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si no fuera por la gente con blancos pijamas que paseaba por el jardín o que contemplaban el vacío, aquel bonito edificio de corte neoclásico habría podido confundirse con un hotel de lujo.

Esmeralda atravesó el sendero de gravilla seguida de Severus Snape.

No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando Esmeralda tuvo que agarrarse a su brazo para aparecerse a escasos metros de aquel lugar, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los viera emerger de la nada.

El interior del edificio era luminoso y tampoco parecía un hospital, sino uno de esos centros de desintoxicación para superestrellas de la gran pantalla, aunque un leve olor a desinfectante rompía el encanto del lugar.

Una guapa y sonriente enfermera les acompañó a un despacho y les dijo que el doctor les atendería enseguida. Esmeralda y Severus se sentaron frente al escritorio, cada uno mirando a un extremo opuesto de la habitación y sin mediar palabra. Los pocos minutos hasta que un joven médico con gafas irrumpió en la habitación se le hicieron a Esmeralda interminables. El médico les estrechó la mano y se sentó frente a ellos tras el escritorio.

- En primer lugar, quería decirle que siento mucho lo de su madre, Señorita Evans…

- Taylor – corrigió Esmeralda fría como el hielo -.

- ¿Eh?, sí, perdón. Bueno… - al médico parecía resultarle difícil continuar – verá, esta es una institución muy seria, somos muy escrupulosos en nuestro trabajo y…

- Por favor – le interrumpió Esmeralda – quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Dígame lo que sea…

- Pues verá – el médico se había puesto más nervioso todavía – Nos sentimos incapaces de decirle de que ha muerto su madre. Estaba perfectamente cuando se acostó… pero esta mañana la enfermera la encontró sin vida. La autopsia no nos ha desvelado nada… simplemente está... muerta.

Esmeralda estaba muy mareada. No había diferencia entre el blanco de la bata del doctor y el de su cara. El joven médico seguía hablando pero ella no oía nada. Solo le escuchó añadir:

- … su madre será incinerada aquí, mañana.

- ¡¿Mañana?! – Esmeralda no pudo disimular su sorpresa -.

- Eh, sí... son las normas. Usted y su marido pueden esperar en una de las salitas que tenemos habilitadas para ello…

Esmeralda tardó unos instantes en comprender:

- No es mi marido – dijo ella recuperando de pronto algo de color; también Severus se había sonrojado -.

- Discúlpeme – dijo el médico, que a esas alturas ya tenía la sensación de que cada uno de sus comentarios era una metedura de pata -.

Minutos después recorrían un pasillo adornado cada pocos metros con cuidadas macetas. Esmeralda sospechaba que en aquellas instalaciones todo estaba medido al detalle para que el edificio disimulase sus macabras funciones. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con pacientes que hablaban solos o con rollizas enfermeras empujando sillas de ruedas con personas cuyo cuerpo estaba allí, pero cuya mente divagaba en algún lugar lejano.

El doctor se detuvo ante una puerta que no era diferente a las demás y penetró en una habitación luminosa y escrupulosamente limpia. Sobre la mesilla de noche había un jarrón con hermosas rosas blancas. En la cama, como dormido, yacía el cuerpo de una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Su rostro, aun blanco y demacrado, no podía esconder haber pertenecido a una mujer que en algún lejano momento fue joven y hermosa. Severus observó que había sido mucho más alta que su hija, aunque se podía encontrar en los rasgos un parecido innegable. Otro rostro parecido a aquellos dos, también sin vida, ocupó durante un breve instante la mente de Severus Snape.

El doctor había abandonado discretamente la estancia y había cerrado la puerta tras él. Esmeralda contemplaba absorta aquel cuerpo inerte. Hacía poco menos de un cuarto de siglo que ella había estado en el interior de aquella mujer, completamente desconocida, y aquel pensamiento la estremeció. Se preguntó lo que tantas veces se había preguntado: quién había sido Marina Evans antes de aquello y como habría sido su vida junto a ella si no se hubiese vuelto loca.

Esmeralda no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que notó las grandes manos de Severus Snape cerrándose sobre sus hombros, arrastrándola fuera de aquella habitación, firme pero cuidadosamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuartito de estar que les habían asignado tenía el mismo aspecto de falso bienestar que el resto de las instalaciones: dos cómodos sofás de color crema con cojines de color berenjena colocados en_ "L"_ y frente a ellos una mesa baja de cristal. En un rincón, una mesita caoba con un teléfono y un jarrón con rosas, esta vez rojas. En las paredes varios cuadros bucólicos de paisajes costeros.

Severus Snape, de espaldas a ella, contemplaba el jardín desde la ventana. Hacia rato que la noche había caído y la atmósfera del lugar se había vuelto más opresiva. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, y Esmeralda, acomodada en uno de los sillones, bajó la revista atrasada que estaba hojeando, y contempló el perfil de Snape. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no llevaba sus ropas habituales de mago, sino un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa del mismo color. Esmeralda pensó que la ropa de corte muggle le sentaba bien; parecía más joven, a pesar de las pronunciadas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. La expresión de su cara recordó a Esmeralda a la de una esfinge. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

El mago debió sentirse observado porque giró la cabeza y miró a Esmeralda, que no apartó la vista:

- ¿Quiere que avise a alguien de su familia¿A algún amigo? No debería estar sola en una situación así.

- No. Esto solo me concierne a mí y no quiero preocupar a nadie. Además, recuerde que ellos piensan que estoy en Alemania.

- Tiene razón, discúlpeme.

La actitud servicial de Snape tenía desconcertada a Esmeralda. Se preguntaba si formaría parte de las órdenes de Dumbledore o si saldría de él mismo, si sería algo definitivo o una tregua pasajera forzada por las circunstancias.

- … De todas formas… - dijo ella sin saber por qué - … no estoy sola; le agradezco que esté aquí. Siento mucho como me comporté esta tarde.

Esmeralda no había pensado las palabras, simplemente habían salido de su boca como una cascada. Severus Snape la contemplaba estupefacto:

- No… no es nada – murmuró él de forma casi inaudible -.

Algo seguía clavado en la garganta de Esmeralda, pugnando por salir, aunque ella intentaba callar; pero no pudo resistir más:

- Supongo que se preguntará que significa todo esto, lo de que mi madre esté aquí, quiero decir…

- No tiene que explicarme nada…

- No importa. Quiero hacerlo.

Esmeralda se sorprendió de su propia y autoritaria afirmación. Severus se desplazó desde la ventana hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, aunque a una distancia más que prudencial.

- Cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada, supongo que el padre no quiso saber nada – comenzó Esmeralda – No sé si ella no tenía familia o tal vez es que se avergonzaron de la situación, el caso es que ella se marchó de su ciudad y alquiló una habitación en un apartamento mugriento de un barrio bajo de las afueras. La dueña era una mujer griega de mediana edad que apenas llegaba a fin de mes… Un día, cuando yo acababa de cumplir un año… – Esmeralda se detuvo un instante, como para tomar aliento - …la griega volvió de la compra y oyó a mi madre gritar en el baño diciendo cosas incoherentes, como que yo era hija del diablo… - a Esmeralda le pareció ver temblar sutilmente la mano izquierda de Snape, pero continuó con la historia – Cuando la mujer consiguió echar la puerta abajo, mi madre me tenía sumergida en la bañera; estaba intentando ahogarme… la griega era una buena mujer así que empujó a mi madre, me sacó de la bañera y llamó a la policía… hubo un juicio…un tribunal médico dictaminó que mi madre no estaba en sus cabales y que era peligrosa; la trajeron aquí… a mí me dieron en adopción…

Severus contempló los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Esmeralda. Húmedos, parecían más verdes que nunca. La chica parpadeó rápidamente, cualquier cosa antes que volver a llorar delante de Severus Snape. Sonrió forzadamente e intentó darle un final feliz a la historia:

- La verdad es que tuve mucha suerte. Los Taylor son los mejores padres del mundo. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, lo que sé es porque ellos me lo contaron, nunca me han mentido. Cuando fui mayor de edad me trajeron aquí para conocer a mi madre… solo vine esa vez.

Esmeralda contempló el rostro de Snape, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Era como si la historia le hubiese afectado, pero no sorprendido. Una duda asaltó a Esmeralda¿Sabría Dumbledore por algún motivo aquella historia y se la habría contado a Snape? Es más… ¿Sabían ellos algo que ella desconocía? Las sospechas que le habían acompañado desde que llegó a Hogwarts volvieron con más fuerza que nunca. Aquello no podía ser… era imposible… sin embargo, encajaba. Un calor repentino llenó el cuerpo de Esmeralda. Intentó reprimir el llanto, pero no pudo más. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas tensiones… y su cuerpo se convulsionó con un llanto incontenible, rabioso, agitado. No recordaba haber llorado nunca de aquella manera, como asfixiándose. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dobló hacia delante. Se rendía ante Snape, ya todo le daba igual.

De pronto se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos. Severus la estaba estrechando contra su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. Ella no se resistió porque había deseado aquel abrazo desde que cruzaron la puerta del sanatorio… No. Se estaba mintiendo. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba deseando aquel abrazo, quizá, desde la primera vez que le vio.

Esmeralda siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sintió los ojos secos y vacíos y agradeció que Severus no le pidiera ni una sola vez que parase de llorar. Entonces se separó de los brazos del hombre, no sin pena, aunque fue incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Solo le escuchó decir:

- Voy a buscar algo de cena.

Severus volvió a los pocos minutos con unos bocadillos y una infusión humeante en una taza. Ella devoró el bocadillo enseguida, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Después probó el caliente líquido y se estremeció de satisfacción. Sabía dulzón y afrutado y bebió el resto de un trago. De pronto, los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y el cuerpo se relajó incontrolablemente. Recordó entonces la especialidad de Severus Snape: las pociones.

- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó esforzándose en articular cada palabra -.

- Tila normal y corriente sacada de la máquina del pasillo… - la voz de Snape parecía muy lejana - … pero le he añadido unas gotas de melisa, valeriana y adormidera blanca. Siempre llevo un frasquito encima. Me cuesta bastante dormir… y tú debes descansar.

De lo último que tuvo conciencia antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, fueron las manos de Snape, ayudándola a tumbarse en el sofá y cubriéndola con su chaqueta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le despertó el sonido estridente del teléfono sobre la mesita caoba, justo cuando en su sueño, más bien pesadilla, el hombre de la cara de serpiente se le abalanzaba encima.

- Señorita Taylor. Puede bajar, ya está todo listo – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea telefónica-.

- Gracias – respondió ella antes de colgar el auricular -.

Miró a su alrededor. La salita estaba vacía, Severus no estaba y tampoco la chaqueta con la que le había tapado. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara y se arregló un poco el pelo.

Tal vez había bajado a desayunar, pensó Esmeralda, y no había querido despertarla, así que bajó las escaleras y penetró en la pequeña cafetería. En la barra, un médico sorbía un café mientras leía el periódico. Dos enfermeras charlaban animadamente en una de las mesas. No había nadie más desayunando en aquel momento.

Una sensación de malestar empezó a recorrer la espalda de Esmeralda.

Ella sabía, o más bien intuía con bastante certeza, que Snape tenía instrucciones claras de no separarse de ella y le pareció extraño que hubiera desaparecido sin avisar.

Sin embargo, no podía demorarse más, así que cruzó todo el edificio en dirección al ala oeste, donde un cartel rezaba: _"Capilla / Crematorio"._

La ceremonia fue corta y fría. Al finalizar, un clérigo pequeño y delgado, de unos setenta años, le estrechó la mano y le dio el pésame. El joven doctor de gafas también estaba allí y le entregó unos documentos para firmar. Ella procuró mostrarse más agradable que el día anterior, aunque un mal presentimiento iba crispando cada vez más sus nervios. Tras ponerse de acuerdo sobre donde debían enviar las cenizas, Esmeralda abandonó la capilla.

Por fin había terminado todo aquello. Ahora solo quería encontrar a Severus y marcharse a casa. Le sorprendió el hecho de haber pensado en Hogwarts como en su casa. Recorrió el edificio varias veces, volvió a la salita, salió a los jardines… pero no había ni rastro del Profesor.

A esas alturas ya estaba muy asustada. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín a esperar; tal vez Severus apareciera solo.

Entonces Esmeralda notó que alguien la observaba y se giró con la esperanza de que fuera Snape. Sintió un escalofrío al ver que no era él, sino uno de los enfermos. Debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Severus, pero estaba muy desmejorado. Tenía ojos de psicópata y cara de hurón. Cuatro largos mechones de pelo lacio le caían sobre la cara. Tenía los dientes deformes y verdosos y sonreía con una mueca extraña:

- Tu amigo se ha ido…

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Esmeralda, aterrada -.

- El hombre alto de pelo negro… el que venía contigo ayer… se fue por ahí – dijo el loco señalando un bosquecillo de sauces contiguo al jardín-.

Esmeralda sospechó lo peor:

- ¿Iba solo?

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó más y su aspecto de enfermo mental aumentó.

- No. Iba con el hombre rubio de pelo largo y la mujer guapa.

Los peores temores de Esmeralda se confirmaron: Lucius y Bellatrix. Echó a correr hacia el bosquecillo sin pensar en las consecuencias y se internó en él. Parecía más profundo que visto desde fuera.

¿Por qué se habían llevado a Severus¿Por qué no a ella? Entonces vio algo en el suelo que hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies… la chaqueta de Severus, completamente destrozada. Esmeralda se agachó para recogerla y comprobar si estaba manchada de sangre y… el bosquecillo de sauces desapareció y fue sustituido por un túnel de luces de colores. En lo que fue una fracción de segundo, dos palabras cruzaron la mente de Esmeralda: _"traslador"_ y _"trampa"._

Colagusano, soltó una histérica carcajada ante el éxito de su misión. El papel de loco le iba muy bien. El Amo iba a ponerse muy contento con él…

El cuerpo de Esmeralda se golpeó con fuerza contra un duro suelo de piedra. Estaba en lo que parecía la sala de un castillo, aunque muy diferente a Hogwarts. Era oscuro, frío y tenebroso. Esmeralda pensó que estaba sola y se puso en pie. Entonces una alta figura emergió de entre las sombras:

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Esmeralda. Ya iba siendo hora de que nos conociésemos.

Esmeralda recordó como una película todos los momentos de su vida en los que había creído sentir miedo, asco y deseos de huir y se dio cuenta que no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento… De pie frente a ella, estaba el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas, el hombre con cara de serpiente.

**Bueno Chicas, pues hasta aquí este capítulo. En 1º lugar pedir perdón porque sé que este no es tan agradable de leer como los anteriores, pero son cosas que tenían que suceder, en la vida real también pasan cosas malas. Como defensa diré que os he dejado uno de esos pocos momentos sensibles de SEV. Bueno, disculpadme si os he hecho recordar cosas desagradables, pero prometo que al final todo merecerá la pena. GRACIAS!!!! Viuda Negra 4**


	7. VII EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO

**Hola a todas / os de nuevo!!! Aquí estoy con la séptima entrega de mi fic. Cositas que se me olvidó explicar: **

**1) Marina es el nombre de una chica de mi facultad (¡Que tiempos aquellos!), la única fan de Harry Potter que conocía cuando escribí el fic; durante mucho tiempo solo con ella podía compartir mi frikismo, así que le dedique a ella la historia y le puse su nombre a ese personaje. **

**2) No culpeis a SEV por llevar opiáceos en el bolsillo, nadie es perfecto (la adormidera blanca es un opiáceo).**

**3) Feliz día del trabajo a todas las que como yo habeis abandonado la feliz vida del estudiante y para las de mi city (¡VIVA MADRID!), Feliz día de la Comunidad.**

**4) Disclaimer: me he enterado de que la Rowling es de las pocas autoras a las que no les importa que sus seguidores escriban fan fictions (salvo que sean muy guarros), así que le dedico a ella este capi, por enrollá. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro.**

**5) ¿Cómo os cae Esmeralda? Es que he leído que en los fics de este tipo, el personaje femenino suele caer mal a los lectores.**

**Bueno, dicho esto, A LEER!! (esta frase es de Snape White, besitos pa ella!!!)**

**VII. EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO**

Severus abrió los ojos lentamente. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Trató de incorporarse, pero un violento acceso de tos volvió a dejarlo tumbado boca arriba en el suelo. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano; observó que había escupido sangre.

Le habían dado una buena paliza y sintió la tentación de quedarse allí y dejarse morir, pero el recuerdo de Esmeralda le dio las fuerzas necesarias para intentar levantarse de nuevo. ¡Esmeralda¿Qué habrían hecho con ella?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse en pie. Las rodillas le temblaban y tenía ganas de vomitar. La camisa, hecha jirones, dejaba al descubierto un torso lleno de arañazos y magulladuras; tenía la sensación de tener alguna costilla rota.

Trató de apartar de su mente el dolor mirando alrededor. Tenía que descubrir en que apartado lugar del mundo le habían dejado abandonado… cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Trató de avanzar hacia ella, paso a paso, pero una espesa neblina le cubrió los ojos. ¿Por qué no le habían rematado¿Y por qué le habían dejado allí? Una provocación a Dumbledore fue la única explicación que su mente le proporcionó.

De repente, vio acercarse hacia él a una enorme y barbuda figura. Hagrid venía corriendo seguido de Fang.

- ¡Profesor Snape¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Le vi desde la ventana – dijo el guardabosques mientras permitía que Severus apoyase su peso en él -.

- ¡Deprisa… tengo que ver a Dumbledore! – logró balbucear Snape, mientras un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la barbilla desde la boca-.

- Antes debe verle la Señora Pomfrey, Profesor Snape, está usted destrozado…

- ¡No! – gritó él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - ¡La tienen… la han cogido¡No hay tiempo!

- ¿A quien? – preguntó Hagrid -.

- ¡A Esmeralda!

Pronunciar su nombre en voz alta fue demasiado para él. ¿Y si ya era tarde? Si eso habían hecho con él que podía defenderse¿que no harían con ella? Notó como la vista se le volvía a nublar y las piernas le flojeaban definitivamente. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo.

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas y sobre la frente un paño húmedo que olía a romero. Dumbledore, de espaldas, miraba por la ventana pero debió darse cuenta de que Severus había despertado porque comenzó a hablar:

- Acusé a Lucius en Navidades de que su plan era poco elaborado… este ha sido perfecto: matar a esa pobre mujer para obligaros a salir de Hogwarts y abandonar mi protección… ¿Cómo no me imaginé algo así?

- Todo es culpa mía – murmuró Severus; su voz sonaba muy débil – solo salí un momento a tomar un poco el aire, cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo… no sé ni de donde salieron, se me echaron encima…

- No te culpes, Severus. Un solo mago no puede defenderse de un grupo de mortífagos bien organizado; tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…

- Si la matan será culpa mía… y tendré otra muerte sobre mi conciencia…

En ese momento, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos:

- No la matará, Severus; le es más útil viva. Aunque lo que le pueda hacer, quizá sea peor que la muerte…

- ¡Tenemos que rescatarla! – gritó Snape, recuperando su potente tono de voz -.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada extrañada, inquisitiva. Era lógico que Snape estuviera preocupado, pero esa angustia, la ansiedad de sus palabras… le pareció excesiva. Severus Snape era frío como el hielo, perder la compostura no era propio de él ni en las situaciones más extremas. El anciano mago sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello acabaría pasando y si no fuera por lo terrible de la situación, habría sonreído complacido:

- No podemos hacer nada Severus. No sabemos donde está. Tenemos que esperar a tener refuerzos…

Severus sospechó que Dumbledore se refería a Remus Lupin, a Sirius Black… y una ola de odio recorrió su dolorido cuerpo:

- ¡No necesito a nadie! – exclamó indignado- Además, no hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡Severus, recapacita! Están tratando de provocarnos, eso es precisamente lo que quieren que hagamos… ¿Por qué no te han matado¿Por qué te han dejado a las puertas del castillo?

- ¿Y piensa abandonarla en manos de… Él?

- No deberías subestimar a la Profesora Taylor, Severus.

Severus se preguntó que querría decir con eso Dumbledore. El anciano mago tenía una expresión triste. Era evidente que no temía por la vida de Esmeralda, sino por algo mucho más peligroso. Se acercó a la cama y apoyó su envejecida mano sobre el hombro de Severus.

- Descansa, hijo. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Severus volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada.

Cuando nadie en el mundo hubiera dado un _knut _por él, Dumbledore le dio toda su confianza, un trabajo, un techo… y su amistad. En los catorce años que llevaba como Profesor de Hogwarts le había obedecido ciegamente en todo, estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que el Director le pidiera, pero… ¿Qué extraño poder ejercía esa chica sobre él, para plantearse seriamente desobedecer a Albus?

Recordó el cuerpo de Esmeralda estremeciéndose entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, el aroma suave de su pelo… y tomó una decisión: probablemente estaría metiéndose en la boca del lobo, pero no podía fallarle… Además, él sabía muy bien como encontrar a la joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voldemort miraba fijamente los ojos de Esmeralda y ella no sabía de que parte de su ser procedía el valor para sostener aquella mirada inhumana de reptil, que le llenaba de pavor. Pensó cuantas veces habría contemplado Severus aquellos ojos rojizos… y recordó que no sabía nada del Profesor de Pociones:

- ¿Qué has hecho con Snape?

Esmeralda se asustó de la seguridad de su propio tono de voz.

Lord Voldemort también pareció sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y respondió:

- Tranquila, tu amiguito el traidor está bien. Iban a matarlo, pero pensé que sería mucho más divertido imaginar la cara de Dumbledore cuando le viera aparecer sin ti y escupiendo los dientes…

Esmeralda sintió erizarse todo el vello de su cuerpo, no solo porque la imagen de un Snape maltrecho y destrozado se había formado en su mente, sino por el sonido de la voz de Lord Voldemort. Parecía emerger de las profundidades de una gruta y sonaba como si tuviese la garganta llena de alfileres.

Entonces, la mirada de Voldemort sobre ella se hizo más escrutadora, más profunda. Esmeralda tuvo la sensación de que él podía leerle el pensamiento y se esforzó en dejar su mente en blanco. El Poderoso Mago comenzó a dibujar silenciosos círculos alrededor de Esmeralda, que no era capaz de discernir si aquel ser caminaba o simplemente se deslizaba como las serpientes.

- Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

A Esmeralda le pareció como si esa frase lapidaria no se hubiera pronunciado allí, en ese momento, sino en su interior, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algo que había luchado por negar hasta entonces se presentó ante sus ojos, cuando todavía no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a ello.

El Señor Tenebroso debía haber esperado alguna reacción en el rostro de Esmeralda, y al no verla pareció un poco decepcionado, pero continuó hablando, para desgracia de Esmeralda que en aquel momento hubiera deseado estar sorda más que nada en el mundo:

- Pero te pareces mucho más a tu tía. Tienes exactamente los mismos ojos que ella…

La cabeza de Esmeralda daba vueltas. No podía ser… _no debía ser_…

- Las recuerdo bien a las dos… bueno, a las tres. Eran tres hermanas pero la mediana se fue enseguida; era una joven delgaducha con cara de caballo que parecía aterrorizada de todo lo que la rodeaba. En cambio, Marina estaba encantada, se le veía orgullosa de tener una hermana bruja. Era el quinto año de Lily en Hogwarts y esta mostraba con entusiasmo a su hermana mayor como era el universo mágico del colegio en el que ella se movía cada día… No recuerdo el motivo de aquella fiesta, pero muchos antiguos alumnos estábamos invitados.

Yo estaba feliz de volver a pisar las antiguas piedras de Hogwarts, siempre ha sido mi hogar… Aunque desde una esquina Dumbledore no paraba de vigilarme, nunca se había fiado de mí, pero yo no le prestaba atención. Llevaba toda la noche mirando a Marina; tenía una belleza fría y misteriosa que la hacía irresistible a mis ojos, y en ningún momento me importó que fuera muggle.

De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la mía, y supe que tenía que conseguirla, que era mía, que me había pertenecido aún antes de conocerla. Quería hablar a solas con ella, lejos de la escrutadora mirada de Dumbledore, así que, sabiendo que ella me seguiría, pues sus ojos la habían delatado, salí a un espacioso balcón al que se accede por uno de los pasillos del Gran Comedor…

Esmeralda sintió una punzada en la nuca. Conocía muy bien aquel balcón.

- … A los pocos minutos charlábamos como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. Yo era un hombre muy atractivo, había viajado por todo el mundo y, aparte de su hermana Lily, ella no había hablado nunca con ningún mago… estaba fascinada conmigo… pero justo cuando iba a besarla apareció la pequeña de los Evans en el umbral de la puerta.

Lily se nos quedó mirando con rostro desencajado. Ya por entonces comenzaba a haber muchos comentarios acerca de mí y mis revolucionarias teorías… Lily no debía ser ajena a ellos.

Marina se despidió de mí con una sonrisa que me hizo desearla aún más. _"No tenías que haberme dejado sola. James no para de hacer tonterías para tratar de llamar mi atención y Severus nos mira con cara de asco…"_; eso fue lo último que escuche decir a la jovencísima Lily aquella noche, mientras las dos se perdían por el estrecho corredor cogidas del brazo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la fiesta. Supe que antes de que Marina volviera a casa aquella noche, Lily le advertiría sobre mí, le contaría las rarezas que decían de mi persona… pero yo no quería renunciar a verla… y no lo hice. Con Lily en Hogwarts sin poder proteger a su hermana mayor, no me fue difícil averiguar donde vivía, donde estudiaba, en que ambientes se movía. Las primeras veces que la abordé, huyó de mí, me pedía que no la siguiera pero yo puedo ser muy persuasivo… acabó rindiéndose, yo le gustaba.

Renunció a todo por mí: su carrera, sus padres, sus hermanas… me dijeron que cuando la pobre Lily se enteró de que Marina se había trasladado aquí conmigo, lloró desconsolada varios días…

La mirada de Lord Voldemort, que hasta entonces había vagado distraída por la enorme sala, volvió a centrarse en Esmeralda:

- Nunca olvidaré la primera noche de Marina en este castillo… tú eres el fruto de aquella noche, Esmeralda, de aquellos besos, de sus caricias…

Ni siquiera las lágrimas acudían a los ojos de Esmeralda. Estaba dominaba por una sensación de irrealidad muy semejante a la que sintió tras el beso de Lucius Malfoy. Era como si en su interior siempre hubiese sabido aquello… alzó los ojos y contempló el rostro terriblemente deformado de aquel ser… su padre, Lord Voldemort. (_NA: bueno, chicas, misterio resuelto)._

- Sin embargo – prosiguió el Señor Tenebroso- los sentimientos de tu madre hacia mí fueron cambiando poco a poco. Veía a la gente que entraba en mis calabozos y no volvía a salir, escuchaba a mis leales jactándose de sus hazañas, escuchaba mis órdenes y se escandalizaba… yo la notaba cada vez más extraña, más distante, no quería entregarse a mí… ahora sé que trataba de ocultar su embarazo.

Un día regresé de unas _"incursiones"_… y no estaba, no sé como se las apañó para abandonar el castillo… pensé en buscarla y darle su merecido, nadie traiciona a Lord Voldemort. Pero era solo una estúpida muggle de la que ya me había aburrido y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra mí. Si hubiera sabido lo que ocultaba su seno… pero no lo sabía. No sé por qué no volvió con su familia, supongo que se avergonzaba o temía ponerlos en peligro si yo me decidía a buscarla, pero ellos tampoco supieron de ti… tus abuelos, o la propia Lily, aun a pesar de su juventud, se hubieran ocupado gustosos de ti, pero ellos debieron creer que Marina seguía conmigo en mi castillo y que no había forma de recuperarla. Pobre Lily, era un ángel, es una pena que tuviera un final tan triste…

- Mátame.

La voz de Esmeralda no era una súplica, era una orden. Lord Voldemort volvió a esbozar de nuevo aquel gesto suyo que quería parecer una sonrisa:

- Sí. Cuando supe de tu existencia ese fue mi primer pensamiento. Si el insulso de Snape no se hubiera adelantado a Lucius aquella noche, ahora probablemente estarías muerta… pero en estos meses he tenido tiempo de analizar la situación desde otra perspectiva. Tus orígenes te convierten en alguien demasiado especial para ser destruido…

- ¿Qué puedo tener yo de especial? – el tono de Esmeralda era desafiante porque no tenía miedo a morir – Solo soy una muggle, como mi madre…

La carcajada de Voldemort era como uñas afiladas arañando una pizarra:

- Llevas en tus venas sangre de Slytherin, sangre de Voldemort, sangre de ese pequeño innombrable (_NA: se refiere al primito Harry_)… _No luches contra tu sangre_.

Esmeralda tembló por primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces había oído aquella frase en sus pesadillas? Lord Voldemort se acercó a ella lentamente, como si temiera que la joven pudiera evaporarse.

Esmeralda había sido una niña feliz, pero en muchas ocasiones se veía dominada por una sensación de melancólico desarraigo, de no saber quien era ni de donde venía… ahora prefería mil veces esa sensación que el dolor amargo y el odio hiriente que emergía de lo profundo de su alma… ¿hacia quien¿tal vez hacia ella misma?

Lord Voldemort alargó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Esmeralda. Ella se sorprendió de que su tacto no fuera desagradable o frío, sino extrañamente cálido…

- Desde que supe que existías no te he dejado sola, he estado siempre a tu lado… he sentido, como en este momento, tu odio en muchas ocasiones: cuando Dumbledore te negaba información, cuando discutías con Snape… pude ver a Potter a través de tus ojos cuando le echaste de tu clase gritándole en pársel y él pudo reconocer en tus rasgos la sombra de los míos, no tan evidentes como los de tu tía, pero sí presentes para miradas más perspicaces _(NA: No recuerdo quien de vosotras se dió cuenta de que a Harry, Esmeralda le había recordado a Voldemort en aquel momento, tuve que esfozarme un montón en disimular)…_ Tu y yo somos iguales, Esmeralda…

- No… - susurro ella -.

- Sí. Te he estudiado. Eres un diamante en bruto, una digna heredera de Slytherin. Se te ha negado lo que era tuyo por derecho, lo que te correspondía desde la cuna, pero yo estoy aquí para restaurar el agravio y devolverte el lugar que por naturaleza te corresponde.

Esmeralda sintió como silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; era un llanto muy distinto al rabioso que Severus había contemplado en el psiquiátrico. Ahora las lágrimas simplemente caían…

- Está mal – murmuró Esmeralda - Es malo…

Voldemort levantó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Esmeralda y penetró con sus ojos de serpiente los verdes de la joven. El tono de sus palabras fue tan paternal que no parecía salir de aquel monstruo:

- Hija mía…_no hay mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo_… (NA: _Frase pronunciada por Quirrel en "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", en el capítulo titulado "El hombre con dos caras"), _pero tú no eres de las débiles, solo tienes que buscar en tu interior tu verdadero ser, la raíz de tu poder…

- _Mi lado oscuro._

Esmeralda pronunció aquellas tres palabras recordando que Dumbledore las había utilizado… refiriéndose a ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry recorría los corredores del castillo oculto bajo su capa invisible. Una sensación de malestar le recorría de arriba abajo. Tenía el puño cerrado alrededor de un trozo de papel:

"_Ven esta noche a mi despacho a las diez._

_Es importante. Ni una palabra a nadie, Potter,_

_ni a tus amiguitos, ni a Dumbledore._

_Fdo: S. Snape."_

La escueta nota era propia del profesor. Hedwig la había dejado caer por la mañana al lado de su tazón de cereales, como si fuese una carta normal de alguien externo al colegio.

La primera reacción de Harry fue repasar mentalmente todos sus actos de los últimos días, incluso semanas. No recordaba haber echo nada que Snape pudiera castigar… aunque él nunca había necesitado muchos motivos para privar a Harry de los entrenamientos de quidditch o de las salidas a Hogsmeade…

Sin embargo, pronto sus pensamientos se centraron en otra idea… ¿Tendría algo que ver aquello con la Profesora Taylor? Esmeralda llevaba ya una semana sin dar clase. La versión oficial era que estaba enferma… Snape también había estado un par de días sin dar clase y para que eso ocurriera si que debían haber existido poderosos motivos.

Cuando el profesor volvió, tenía rastros de magulladuras en la cara y parecía andar algo encorvado, él, que siempre parecía haberse tragado el palo de una escoba.

Harry tenía la convicción de que ambos hechos estaban relacionados.

¿Se habrían pegado Esmeralda y Snape? Que no se podían ni ver, era evidente, pero dudaba mucho que la Profesora Taylor hubiese conseguido dejarle la cara así a Snape…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del Profesor de Pociones y la golpeó muy despacio, mientras guardaba la capa invisible bajo el jersey. La puerta se abrió sola, silenciosamente, y Harry penetró en aquella oscura estancia, repleta de libros polvorientos y frascos viscosos, que conocía tan bien:

- Cierra la puerta, Potter.

El Profesor había pronunciado esa frase antes de que Harry pudiera verle. Emergió de entre las sombras y se colocó de pie frente al escritorio, mirando a Harry como si fuera excremento de murciélago en el plato de su cena. La cara de Harry también era de pocos amigos pero se esforzó por aparentar naturalidad:

- ¿Quería verme… _señor_?

- No. Yo nunca quiero verte, Potter… pero hay veces que no me queda más remedio _(NA: Super frasecita de Snape)._

Harry tragó saliva. En presencia de Snape se le pasaban por la cabeza todas las palabras feas que conocía.

- Siéntate.

Harry obedeció. Con Snape era la mejor forma de actuar. El Profesor se sentó en el borde del escritorio y relajó un poco el gesto.

- Bien, no me andaré con rodeos: el Señor Tenebroso tiene a _Esm_… a la Profesora Taylor.

Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente:

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿para qué¿Qué puede querer Voldemort de la Profesora Taylor?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter… pero hay que sacarla de allí y para encontrarla… _necesito tu ayuda_.

Snape había escupido las tres últimas palabras mirando hacia otro lado. Harry pensó que debía haberle costado una barbaridad pronunciarlas.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

Snape no respondió a su pregunta, sino que continuó hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado:

- Existen pociones que permiten encontrar a personas desaparecidas… necesito tu sangre para encontrar a la Profesora Taylor. Normalmente bastaría con un par de cabellos, pero el lugar en el que ella se encuentra estará protegido por sinfín de encantamientos escudo, maleficios, hechizos… la sangre será más poderosa y efectiva contra ellos.

Harry conocía bien ese tipo de pociones. Habían despertado su curiosidad desde el renacer de Voldemort durante la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero había algo que no le encajaba.

- Señor, lo que dice está bien, pero… ¿Ese tipo de pociones no funcionan solo cuando las dos personas están unidas por lazos de consanguinidad?

Severus se quedó callado unos instantes. Por mucho que le molestara, aquel chico no tenía un pelo de tonto, aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se levantó del escritorio y se colocó frente al fuego, de espaldas a Harry. Había estado una semana pensando si recurrir o no a Potter… y no se le había ocurrido ninguna opción mejor. Sabía que su elección tendría contrapartidas y esta era una de ellas. Puestos a desobedecer a Dumbledore, también podía hacerlo en este aspecto, y mandar al traste los esfuerzos que había hecho el Director durante todo el curso por evitar que Harry y Esmeralda intimasen demasiado. Así que, armándose de valor, dijo:

- Esmeralda es tu prima, Harry.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a dar vueltas…_una fotografía de tres niñas en un prado floreado… ¿Quién era la del medio?... (NA: Está pensando en la foto que vió en el primer capítulo)._

Harry no sabía que le había impresionado más: tener por fin la certeza de que el parecido entre su madre y Esmeralda no era casual o que por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, Severus Snape lo había llamado por su nombre.

**Bueno nenas, ya podeis encumbrarme a la cima de la fama o condenarme a una muerte lenta y dolorosa... como veis, todo tenía una explicación, aunque todavía quedan cabos sin atar, así que si todavía os gusta la historia y quereis conocerlos... NO DEJEIS DE LEER!!! Viuda Negra **


	8. VIII LA POCIÓN

**Hola Preciosas!! Aquí teneis el capítulo VIII de mi fic, ya queda muy poquito, no sabeis que pena me da...**

**¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, quería pedir perdón si a alguna de vosotras os molestaron mis notas de autora en el capítulo anterior, en ningún momento quise sugerir que fueseis tontas o algo así, por favor¿Cómo iba yo a pensar eso, si vuestros reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz? Además, si os gusta mi fic, es que sois muy inteligentes, jajajajajajajjaja!**

**Disclaimer: Severus, Harry y todos los personajes de este fic, salvo mi amada ESMERALDA, son propiedad de la Todopoderosa Rowling. Esto lo hago por diversión, no me da ningún beneficio económico.**

**VIII. LA POCIÓN**

La Profesora Mc Gonagall no había terminado aún de mandar los deberes del día siguiente, cuando Harry ya estaba guardando a toda prisa tinteros y pergaminos en su mochila; si salía el primero de clase, conseguiría escabullirse de Ron y Hermione. Ya en el pasillo aceleró el paso, pensando que había dado esquinazo a la pareja, pero de pronto oyó a su espalda la voz de la chica:

- ¡Harry¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? Estoy ayudando a Ron con su trabajo de Botánica. Vamos a la Biblioteca a buscar información¿No quieres que te ayude a ti también?

- No, gracias… yo casi he terminado el mío – mintió Harry -.

- ¡Vaya trola! – exclamó Ron – Si has quedado con Luna en algún oscuro rincón para haceros arrumacos, no tienes que dar explicaciones, pero…

- ¡No! No es eso – dijo Harry, visiblemente ofendido – Tengo que, bueno… tengo cosas que hacer y punto.

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y echó a correr escaleras arriba. Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados, pero en el fondo no les importaba demasiado quedarse solos, y decidieron no darle más importancia.

Harry se arrepintió enseguida de haber sido tan seco con sus amigos, pero estaba preocupado por Esmeralda. Hacía ya días que Snape había comenzado a preparar la poción y creía que hoy podría estar lista, pero cada hora que pasaba era una hora más que la Profesora Taylor estaba en manos de Voldemort.

Llegó al séptimo piso y se detuvo frente al tapiz de los trols bailarines. Pasó tres veces frente a la pared murmurando en voz baja_: "Necesito ver a Snape"_. Al momento, la _Sala de los Menesteres_ se abrió ante sus ojos. Se había convertido en un enorme laboratorio, parecido al Aula de Pociones, pero mucho más grande.

En el centro de la sala estaba Snape removiendo un enorme caldero del que emergía una luz violácea que hacía más tétrico todavía el rostro del Profesor. Harry no se atrevió a decir una palabra, pues Snape parecía sumido en una concentración imperturbable. Aquella poción debía ser complicada, incluso para él.

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el hombre alzó los ojos y le miró. Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en sus labios y se acercó a Harry lentamente. El chico nunca había temido a Snape, solo le inspiraba desprecio, pero en aquel momento el hombre tenía un raro brillo en los ojos; nadie sabía que estaban allí… ¿Y si todo era una trampa de Snape para acabar con él¿Y si nunca había dejado de ser un mortífago?

- La poción ya está lista – el tono del Profesor era igual de frío que de costumbre – solo falta el ingrediente secreto.

Tras estas palabras, introdujo su mano en el interior de la túnica y sacó una gran daga de plata con una serpiente de oro enroscada en el mango. El ojo de la serpiente era un ostentoso rubí rojo.

- Una pieza única… esta joya histórica ha estado presente en los más variados sacrificios… ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? – preguntó Snape sin poder disimular el deleite que le provocaba aquella situación -.

Harry tragó saliva. El filo de la daga brillaba como un bisturí recién desinfectado. El chico lo tomó entre sus manos y se acercó al caldero. Colocó su muñeca izquierda sobre el borde del caldero y apoyó en ella la daga que sostenía en la mano derecha. Estaba temblando; solo iba a ser un instante, pero:

- No… no puedo – murmuró Harry -.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que el chico no se atrevería.

- Siempre he dicho que eres demasiado pasional, Potter. Te falta… _sangre fría_.

Harry pensó que si aquello era un chiste, tenía muy poca gracia.

El Profesor se colocó tras Harry, de manera que este podía sentir en la nuca su pausada respiración. El hombre tomó con su mano derecha la mano derecha de Harry, en la que seguía sosteniendo la daga, y con la izquierda agarró la muñeca izquierda del muchacho.

- Abre la mano, Potter. No voy a cortarte las venas, no quiero que me despidan…

Harry obedeció. Al instante sintió como la mano de Snape enlazando la suya se descargaba con rabia sobre su palma izquierda. La sangre, roja y caliente, comenzó a brotar copiosamente derramándose en el interior del caldero. Harry ahogó un grito de dolor; ya le había dado a Snape la satisfacción de provocarle una herida, no iba a darle la de oírle chillar.

De pronto, la poción se tornó de violeta a carmesí, mientras Snape apartaba al chico a un lado y se inclinaba sobre el caldero con gesto ansioso. Pronunció unas ininteligibles palabras en un idioma extraño e introdujo sus manos en la poción. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y cuando los volvió a abrir, murmuró:

- Debí suponerlo… el Señor Tenebroso tiene muchas guaridas, pero la ha llevado allí donde fue engendrada…

Harry no entendió el significado de aquel comentario. La herida continuaba manando sangre y él se estaba mareando. No pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo con un débil gemido. Snape, recordando que no estaba solo, se dio la vuelta. Volvía a ostentar en sus labios aquella mueca cruel:

- Vaya Potter, estás un poco flojo últimamente. Es solo una heridita…

No obstante se acercó al chico, sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntando a la palma de Harry, la raja se cerró al instante con un leve resplandor azulado.

Harry se incorporó y miró a Snape a los ojos:

- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir ahora?

Snape frunció el ceño.

- _"¿Tenemos?"_… Tú no vas a ningún sitio. Tu parte se ha terminado…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Harry furibundo -.

- Te dije que necesitaba tu ayuda para encontrarla, no para rescatarla.

Y diciendo esto, salió escopetado hacia la puerta. Harry le siguió corriendo y le alcanzó en mitad del corredor. La entrada a la _Sala de los Menesteres_ desapareció, dejando solo la lisa pared.

- ¡Se lo contaré a Dumbledore ahora mismo! – chilló Harry -.

Snape se dio la vuelta como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo en el trasero y miró a Harry con una expresión de odio que hubiera echado atrás a cualquiera, pero no a Harry Potter:

- ¡Pequeño bastardo cuatro ojos¿No serás capaz?

- Ponme a prueba – respondió Harry con voz triunfal, olvidando tratar de usted a su Profesor -.

Snape había insistido mucho sobre que Dumbledore no debía enterarse. Era evidente que estaba ignorando instrucciones del Director.

- Eres peor que un grano en el culo, Potter. Sabía que no querrías desaprovechar una nueva oportunidad para hacerte el héroe…

- ¡Es mi prima! – le interrumpió Harry - ¡La única familia decente que me queda¡No quiero perderla!

Snape agarró a Harry de los hombros y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le empotró contra la pared. Después se inclinó sobre su oído y sin soltarle, le espetó en voz baja.

- ¿Así que quieres mucho a tu primita, eh¿La seguirías queriendo si te digo que el padre de tu prima, tu tío político, mató a tus padres?

Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y su mente se explicó muchas cosas… la frase de Snape hacía unos minutos ante la poción… Esmeralda hablando pársel… el pinchazo en la cicatriz cuando aquel día le pareció descubrir la mirada de Voldemort en los ojos de Esmeralda…

- _Voldemort…_ - balbuceó Harry más bajo todavía que Snape -.

- Así es, niñato. Al parecer al Señor Tenebroso le caía muy bien la hermana de tu madre…

- ¡No hable de mi madre!

Harry empujó con fuerza a Snape, que casi chocó con la pared de enfrente. La expresión de odio del profesor, se acrecentó.

- Me da igual quien sea su padre – explicó Harry con voz firme – Ella no tiene nada que ver con él. Su madre y la mía eran hermanas. Es mi prima y la quiero desde que la vi, aún antes de saber que era familia mía. Así que tú eliges: o me llevas contigo, o subo ahora mismo al despacho de Dumbledore y le digo que su querido Severus, en quien tanto confía, está revelándose ante sus instrucciones.

El gesto de odio de Snape se relajó, tornándose en una expresión de indiferencia que resultaba aún más inquietante:

- Te juro, Potter, que algún día me las pagarás todas juntas, y ese día se te va a quedar grabado quien es Severus Snape… tú ganas… _esta vez_…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Esto es lo más cerca que podemos aparecernos – le susurró Snape a Harry -.

Se habían escondido tras unas rocas y oteaban el horizonte. No muy lejos, entre los peñascos, se alzaba una fortaleza de piedra negra que se confundía con el escarpado paisaje rocoso.

Habían esperado a que se hiciera de noche para abandonar Hogwarts sobre sus escobas. Aterrizaron en las afueras de Hogsmeade y ocultaron las escobas entre unos setos. Luego Snape ofreció su brazo a Harry en silencio. No era posible desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, por eso habían tenido que ir hasta allí. Harry aceptó con una mueca de asco el brazo de su Profesor. El túnel de luces que experimentó alrededor no le gustó demasiado; decidió que siempre que pudiera, preferiría viajar en escoba.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Harry también en voz baja -.

- Si te lo dijera, tendrías problemas, Potter.

Harry detestaba que no se le respondiera cuando preguntaba algo, así que escupió a Snape una teoría que llevaba un rato rondándole por la cabeza:

- Usted ya conocía este sitio y dijo que había otros… ¿Conoce los escondites de Voldemort y no se los comunica a las autoridades?

Snape frunció el ceño con rabia. Sabía por donde iba Harry. Nunca iba a dejar de sospechar de él…

- Una vez más demuestras tu ignorancia, Potter. No es difícil descubrir donde se esconde el Señor Tenebroso… el problema es atreverse a venir. Además¿crees que es tan sencillo como echar a correr y atravesar la puerta?

- Entonces¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó Harry suavizando el tono -.

Snape tardó un rato en responder. Harry observó que el Profesor se acariciaba el antebrazo izquierdo:

- Tranquilo, nosotros estamos protegidos.

Harry supo al instante a que se refería Snape. Bajo la negra manga de aquella túnica se ocultaba la Marca Tenebrosa: el tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. Voldemort marcaba así de por vida a sus mortífagos. Harry supuso que solo alguien grabado con aquella señal podía atravesar esos terrenos sin caer fulminado por alguna maldición. Durante un breve instante, Harry sintió algo semejante a lástima por aquel hombre, aunque enseguida apartó ese sentimiento: se trataba de Severus Snape.

- Vamos – dijo finalmente el Profesor extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho -.

Harry se apartó hacia atrás. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! No pensaba darle la mano a Snape. Prefería lamer con la lengua los retretes de los baños de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Snape se dio cuenta del gesto del muchacho, pero no se inmutó, sino que se limitó a responder:

- No tengo ningún interés en hacer manitas con usted, Potter, pero si no se agarra, no llegará muy lejos.

Harry pensó en Esmeralda y agarró con desgana la mano del Profesor. Era grande y áspera, pero su tacto llenó a Harry de confianza. Estaba empezando a sentir cierto desasosiego en aquel lóbrego lugar y el apretón le relajó bastante, aunque se prometió que jamás en la vida confesaría aquello a nadie. (_NA: guiñito slash para las amantes de género)._

Empezaron a avanzar juntos, a ratos a cuatro patas, entre aquellas piedras afiladas, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó de los cortes.

En poco más de una hora estuvieron ante las puertas de aquella diabólica edificación. Ningún centinela las vigilaba y atravesaron el umbral. Penetraron en los oscuros corredores y comenzaron a atravesar salas desiertas. Nadie les detuvo. Harry miró a Snape. El profesor estaba muy pálido y el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry desconcertado – Esto está siendo fácil…

- Demasiado fácil – le interrumpió Snape – Dumbledore tenía razón. Es una trampa. Nos estaban esperando…

- Con impaciencia, querido Severus.

Harry y Snape se giraron hacia el punto del que provenía aquella voz femenina. Bellatrix y Lucius acababan de cruzar la puerta de la espaciosa sala vacía, tan solo adornada por unas armaduras apoyadas en la pared y un tapiz de dragones sobre la chimenea.

Al instante comenzó a desarrollarse la pelea. Lucius se lanzó a por Snape y dejó que Bellatrix se ocupara de Harry.

La habilidad del muchacho con la varita era incuestionable, pero aquella mujer estaba muy experimentada en las Artes Oscuras y hacía retroceder a Harry irremediablemente.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó Harry tratando de desarmar a Bellatrix; pero ella lo rechazó sin esfuerzo alguno -.

_-_ ¿Eso es todo lo que te enseña el papanatas de Dumbledore?; tendrás que hacerlo mejor…

Y diciendo esto, Lestrange envió a Harry uno de sus mortíferos rayos violeta. El chico lo esquivó rodando por el suelo.

Entre Malfoy y Snape, el duelo parecía más igualado. Esta vez, Severus no tenía que preocuparse de herir a nadie y combatía con fiereza. Estaba claro que quería darle a Lucius una lección por lo de la última vez.

Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y envió un rayo a Bellatrix que lo esquivó ágilmente.

- Me estoy empezando a cansar de niñerías – dijo la mujer - _¡Cruciatus!_

- _¡Protego Retorno_! – exclamó Harry -.

Había estado practicando mucho aquel encantamiento. Dumbledore llevaba semanas insistiendo en él durante sus clases de _"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"._ A diferencia del encantamiento escudo habitual, aquel no solo protegía a la persona que lo citaba, sino que además hacía que el hechizo del atacante se volviera contra él.

La reacción de Harry había sido sorprendentemente rápida y la imperdonable maldición cruciatus rebotó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Harry apartó la vista asquedado. La maldición cruciatus le parecía repugnante. Recordó el daño que había causado a los padres de su compañero Neville aquella maldición, y le dedicó mentalmente a él aquel triunfo.

Volvió el cuello a la parte del salón donde seguían combatiendo los otros dos magos. De la varita del rubio salía un haz de luz verde y de la del moreno, uno rojo. Ambos coincidían en un punto entre los dos hombres, en cuyos rostros se reflejaba el esfuerzo.

Harry no sabía que hacer. Si enviaba un tercer rayo contra aquellos dos, corría el peligro de herir no solo a Lucius, sino también a Snape, y aquello, pensó el muchacho, no era bueno… _desgraciadamente._

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry se había deshecho de Bellatrix, que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, y exclamó:

- ¡El salón principal está en el centro del Castillo!

Malfoy miró con rabia al muchacho. Hubiera querido detenerle pero si se separaba ahora, el hechizo de Snape le golpearía sin remedio.

Harry echó a correr. Atravesó largos y húmedos pasillos iluminados con antorchas y tras unos minutos apareció ante él una larga escalinata de piedra. Las barandillas de hierro forjado negro tenían el siniestro aspecto de serpientes enroscadas. Ascendió los escalones lentamente y se encontró frente a una enorme puerta abierta sobre la cual se cernían horribles gárgolas. Aquel era el salón principal. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró en la sala más lujosa y tétrica del Castillo.

Un enorme sillón permanecía vuelto de espaldas hacia el fuego. Había alguien sentado en él porque Harry pudo ver una mano sosteniendo una copa.

- Estoy aquí, Voldemort – Harry pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono normal, sin gritar, y su voz fue segura y potente como la de un hombre adulto -.

La figura tardó unos segundos en responder:

- Él se ha marchado. Aún no está preparado para luchar contigo. Me ha dejado a mí a cargo de esa labor.

Harry se estremeció. Le parecía conocer aquella voz, pero... _no era posible_. El chico vio como la mano depositaba la copa en el brazo del sillón. La figura se puso en pie y se giró hacia él:

- Buenas Noches, Harry.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desorbitadamente. Era Esmeralda.


	9. IX MAGIA DORMIDA

**Hola guapas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, son la sal de mi vida, jajajjajajajajajajajajjajaja¿Sabeis que me han dado las vacas de verano justo el día del estreno de Harry Potter? Este capítulo va dedicado a mi jefe por... no hombre, es coña. Este capítulo lo dedicó a... no sé... a todas aquellas personas a las que nunca nadie les ha dedicado nada.**

**Disclaimer: HPNMP (Harry Potter No Me Pertenece) **

**¿Pillas la broma, Snape White?**

**IX. MAGIA DORMIDA**

Era Esmeralda, aunque había tardado varios instantes en reconocerla, no había duda. La joven llevaba un vestido de seda negro ajustado, con mangas acampanadas y escote en pico. Una abertura lateral dejaba ver una estilizada pierna enfundada en una alta bota de terciopelo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga y tirante cola de caballo. No era el aspecto ajado propio de una prisionera, pensó Harry, mientras contemplaba el rostro de la Profesora. Estaba muy hermosa con aquellos labios color rubí, pero los pómulos se le marcaban exageradamente. La delgadez de Esmeralda estaba en el límite de la buena salud. Su rígida expresión no era la de la joven simpática y amable que Harry recordaba, solo había visto esa mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica cuando esta le echó de clase gritando en pársel.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no se parecía tanto a su madre sino… a _Tom_.

- Esmeralda – murmuró Harry – Snape está en la sala de al lado, con Lucius, hay que ayudarle y salir de aquí…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a abandonar mi castillo, Harry?

El chico enmudeció ¿Qué estaba diciendo la profesora? Aquello no podía ser. La joven esbozó una sonrisa cruelmente irónica, que Harry no le había visto nunca:

- Ha sido tan fácil… Mi Señor tenía razón: Sev y tú sois tan machistas que teníais que correr al rescate de la pobre princesa encarcelada.

Él sabía que obligarías a Snape a traerte con él… te encantan los jaleos. Habéis cometido un error muy grave.

- Esmeralda, pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Deben haberte echado una maldición imp…

- ¡No estoy bajo ninguna maldición imperius¿Tanto te cuesta creer que he visto la verdad, el camino auténtico?

Harry bajó la mirada. No podía comprender nada de aquello. Entonces observó algo que tensó aún más los músculos de su cuerpo; Esmeralda jugueteaba con algo que tenía entre las manos: era una varita. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto atónito del chico:

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó – Es un regalo de mi padre.

Harry nunca había visto una varita como aquella. Era más larga y delgada de lo habitual y de color negro brillante. La Profesora Taylor era muggle ¿Qué hacía ella con una varita? Esmeralda, como adivinando los pensamientos de Harry, comenzó a relatar con voz triste:

- Me lo arrebató, Harry. Mi madre me arrebató lo que hasta el alumno más torpe de Hogwarts ha tenido. Ahora sé la historia completa: aquella tarde mi madre me estaba bañando como siempre, pero debió olvidar algo, porque regresó al dormitorio. Cuando volvió, me encontró levitando a medio metro sobre la superficie del agua… Yo, descendiente de Slytherin, hija de Voldemort¿cómo iba a ser muggle?

Hizo una breve pausa, como saboreando aquella revelación, y continuó hablando:

- Mi madre se asustó, su frágil mente se resquebrajó del todo en aquel momento. Ella tenía esperanzas de que yo fuera una niña normal, pero aquel hecho evidenció que no iba a ser así… temió que me volviera como él… Por eso intentó ahogarme en la bañera…

Esmeralda guardó silencio unos momentos, como poniendo en orden sus ideas, y prosiguió:

- Aquel ataque mientras hacía magia, reprimió mis poderes. Mi mente de bebé relacionó la magia con algo malo, que se castigaba… y la hizo encerrarse en lo más profundo de mi ser. Se volvió algo imperceptible, indetectable… nunca recibí una carta de Hogwarts, nadie se enteró de que aquella niña era una bruja más.

- No puede ser – balbuceó Harry -.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Esmeralda alegremente – Dumbledore llevaba mucho tiempo sospechándolo, sobre todo desde que descubrió mi habilidad con el pársel. Pero tranquilo, soy una gran autodidacta. Llevo meses trillando la extensa Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Yo misma me asombraba de la facilidad con la que aprendía encantamientos, hechizos y recetas de pociones… es evidente que llevo el talento en la sangre. Además, estos siete días con el Señor Tenebroso, valen más que siete años en la estúpida escuela de Dumbledore. Mi Amo ha conseguido despertar la magia dormida.

- Esmeralda, recapacita. Tú no eres así. ¿Qué te ha ofrecido que valga tu integridad?

- Lo único importante, Harry: _poder_.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- A cambio de cerrar el círculo: acabar el trabajo que él dejó inconcluso la noche que mató a tus padres… a mis tíos.

Harry sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la cicatriz y gritó:

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de un asesinato¿Imaginas lo horrible que debió ser?

- ¡No me hace falta imaginarlo!

A Harry le sorprendió la reacción de Esmeralda:

- Yo tenía diez años cuando sucedió aquello, Harry. Estaba en mi cama durmiendo y pude verlo todo en mis sueños: un grito de mujer, un resplandor verde, el llanto de un bebé… desde aquella, no ha habido en mi vida ninguna noche libre de pesadillas.

El silencio envolvió a ambos como un pesado manto, hasta que Esmeralda lo rompió:

- Ya hemos hablado demasiado. Has vivido de propina desde aquella noche, Harry. Es hora de que te reúnas con Lily y James.

Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo en el que escondía la varita. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Esmeralda le atacaba¿Tendría el valor para defenderse de ella como lo había hecho de Bellatrix? Esmeralda avanzó un paso.

- Esmeralda no lo hagas. No manches tus manos de sangre… si lo haces, no habrá vuelta atrás.

- No quiero que haya vuelta atrás, Harry. Por fin sé quien soy… y lo que tengo que hacer. Lo siento mucho, pequeño.

Esmeralda alzó el brazo en el que sostenía la varita y dibujó un breve círculo en el aire. Harry emitió un agudo chillido al escuchar las palabras que emergieron de la boca de la joven:

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

En ese instante, todo ocurrió tan rápido que Harry solo pudo entender lo sucedido cuando todo había pasado. Sintió sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente ante el cegador resplandor verde que se le venía encima, pero cuando su cuerpo ya estaba listo para recibir por segunda vez en su vida el impacto de aquella maldición, una alta figura masculina vestida de negro se abalanzó sobre él, apartándolo de la trayectoria del rayo.

Harry y Snape cayeron al suelo de piedra mientras el hechizo golpeaba de lleno la pared de enfrente, echándola abajo con considerable estrépito. La onda expansiva hizo caer al suelo a Esmeralda, entre toses provocadas por la polvareda. Harry se giró sobre su costado, para contemplar el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape, que yacía boca arriba a su lado. Se puso de rodillas y lo agitó, agarrándolo de los hombros:

- ¡Profesor¡Señor!

El hombre no reaccionaba. La maldición no le había dado de lleno, pero sí le había pasado lo suficientemente cerca como para herirle… o matarle. Harry colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Snape, esperando percibir algún latido, pero no sintió nada y comprendió en aquel momento lo peligroso que puede ser que algunos deseos se cumplan. Había fantaseado millones de veces con la idea de Snape muerto, pero ahora era consciente de que realmente no quería aquello, y menos, provocado por su culpa.

Esmeralda contemplaba la escena unos metros más atrás. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Cuando vio a Snape saltar sobre Harry, ya era demasiado tarde para anular el hechizo. Ya no estaba segura de nada, los siete días anteriores le parecían ahora una broma pesada y comprendía, de aquella manera tan cruda, el precio de ponerse de lado de los Oscuros.

- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué se ha puesto en medio…? Él no tenía que ponerse en medio… no… yo no quería…

Harry se giró al escuchar a su espalda aquella frase. Esmeralda se había puesto en pie, pero parecía que no podría sostenerse mucho tiempo, pues violentos temblores agitaban su cuerpo. Con un considerable esfuerzo, se acercó lentamente a ellos y se arrodilló también junto a Snape.

- Severus, perdóname, yo no quería… no me hagas esto.

Esmeralda acariciaba la mejilla de Snape con manos temblorosas, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaban por la cara.

Harry pensó si debía atacar o no a Esmeralda, pero le pareció de pronto que todo había pasado, que los rasgos de su prima volvían a ser los de su madre.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó de repente Esmeralda -.

La joven tenía colocados los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el cuello del hombre.

- ¡Tiene pulso! Muy débil, pero tiene pulso. ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry mientras Esmeralda pasaba la varita sobre el pecho de Snape, tratando de proporcionarle una primera ayuda – No podemos desaparecernos hasta abandonar las inmediaciones del Castillo. No conseguiremos llegar hasta allí, Bellatrix debe estar a punto de…

Justo en aquel momento, Harry oyó voces provenientes de la escalera que conducía al salón principal. Voces acompañadas de muchos pasos. Un grupo de mortífagos se dirigía hacia allí.

- ¡Rápido! – dijo Esmeralda - ¡Hay que ir a los calabozos!

Con un movimiento de varita elevó del suelo el cuerpo de Snape, que aunque permanecía inconsciente, había recuperado el movimiento rítmico del pecho al subir y bajar. Harry echó a correr tras Esmeralda y el cuerpo flotante de Snape, sorprendido de las habilidades mágicas de Esmeralda, adquiridas tan rápida y eficientemente.

Los tres abandonaron el salón principal por una pequeña puerta camuflada tras un tapiz.

Harry se preguntó porque descendían pasadizos y escalinatas internándose cada vez más en las entrañas del Castillo, pero no dijo nada; Esmeralda parecía saber lo que hacía.

El pasillo que recorrían ahora debía estar a decenas de metros de profundidad, ya que delgados regueros de agua recorrían las paredes de piedra. A los lados había pequeñas celdas oscuras y pestilentes. Harry observó con desagrado que de algunas de ellas emergían guturales sonidos.

Al final del pasillo, había en el suelo una trampilla redonda, que Esmeralda abrió con otro ágil movimiento de varita. Se trataba de una especie de pozo que se internaba aún más en las profundidades. Esmeralda descendió la primera por la oxidada escalerilla anclada a la pared, luego lo hizo Harry y a continuación bajaron a Snape.

Harry comprendió que estaban en las alcantarillas del Castillo.

Dos estrechas aceras a ambos lados de un apestoso arroyuelo de aguas verdosas, así se lo demostraron. Avanzaron a toda prisa hacia delante durante mucho rato, hasta que llegaron a una escalerilla igual a por la que habían bajado, solo que esta vez, Esmeralda la utilizó para ascender.

- Mi pad… Voldemort, me dijo que no sabía por donde había escapado mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí, así que me puse a investigar y descubrí estas alcantarillas. Son un camino que podría utilizar para huir alguien sin poderes, sin duda es el que ella usó…

Harry escuchó sorprendido aquellas palabras; ¡así que su tía había vivido con Voldemort en aquel castillo!

¿Cómo habría sido aquella mujer… Marina? Se preguntó porque Tía Petunia nunca habría hablado de ella y enseguida halló la respuesta: su tía era mujer conservadora y chapada a la antigua; el hecho de que su hermana soltera hubiera huido con un hombre, que además pertenecía al mundo que ella tanto detestaba, el de los magos, sin duda le avergonzaba más todavía que la historia de Lily, su otra hermana.

Salieron al exterior y Harry respiró aliviado. Aunque ahí fuera el aire también parecía extrañamente viciado, no resultaba tan repugnante como el del interior de las cloacas. Harry miró alrededor y vio en lontananza el castillo de Lord Voldemort. Estaban cerca del lugar en el que hacía solo unas horas se habían aparecido Snape y él.

Esmeralda colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y el otro sobre el de Snape.

- Intenta aparecerte en las afueras de Hogsmeade – pidió el muchacho-.

- Espero que salga bien, es la primera vez que lo hago.

Harry volvió a sentir a su alrededor el desagradable túnel de luces de colores que instantes después era sustituido por el frescor de los prados de Hogsmeade en aquella época del año.

Harry corrió hacia los arbustos en los que habían escondido las escobas y a los pocos segundos regresó con ellas en la mano. Esmeralda y Harry se subieron en la de este último, mientras que a Snape le colocaron como pudieron en la suya, manteniéndole en equilibrio para que no se cayera, mediante un hechizo.

Segundos después los tres se elevaban en el cielo ocre del amanecer, en dirección a Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Sala de Profesores estaba al completo; solo faltaban dos: Esmeralda Taylor y Severus Snape. Dumbledore paseaba de un lado a otro con semblante preocupado.

- Tal vez todo tenga una buena explicación – murmuró Hagrid tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos – Quizá nos estemos preocupando sin motivo.

- ¡Por favor, Hagrid! – repuso una indignada Mc Gonagall – Severus Snape y Harry Potter desaparecidos al mismo tiempo… ¿crees realmente que eso puede ser buena señal de algo?

- Veo oscuros presagios, veo sangre y muerte… – intervino Sybill Trelawney, Profesora de Adivinación -.

- ¡Usted siempre ve presagios, sangre y muerte! – interrumpió Minerva-.

- ¡No le consiento que…! – trató de defenderse la aludida -.

- Por favor, lo que menos necesito es que se pongan a discutir entre ustedes – Dumbledore no había necesitado elevar la voz para que estas palabras tuviesen un tono autoritario que no permitía réplicas -.

La Profesora Trelawney se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, mientras Minerva se sonrojaba y se apresuraba a disculparse:

- Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada por Harry y Esmeralda… bueno, y también por Severus.

Apenas había terminado la Profesora Mc Gonagall de pronunciar esta frase, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par, dejando ver en el umbral tres figuras maltrechas. Ninguno de los presentes reaccionó hasta que Dumbledore rompió el silencio:

- A la enfermería.

Entonces Hagrid se movió de su sitio, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cogió en brazos a Severus, que hasta ese momento permanecía torpemente sostenido entre Harry y Esmeralda.

- Minerva, acompáñenos – ordenó Dumbledore – Los demás pueden marcharse a clase, no conviene que los alumnos se den cuenta de que pasa algo raro.

Tras atravesar diversos pasillos, que por suerte estaban vacíos a esa temprana hora de la mañana, Hagrid irrumpió en la enfermería y depositó a Snape en una de las camas.

La reacción de la Señora Pomfrey fue asombrosamente rápida: parecía que aquella mujer estaba preparada para todo, nunca preguntaba, únicamente se limitaba a actuar. Colocó su varita sobre el pecho de Severus y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes extrañas palabras semejantes a una canción. La mano de Snape pareció moverse levemente. Después, la enfermera se perdió entre las cortinas, para volver a los pocos instantes con un humeante brebaje amarillo. Desabrochó la túnica de Severus e introduciendo el anular de la mano derecha en el cuenco, comenzó a dibujar extraños símbolos en el pecho y la frente del Profesor. A los pocos minutos de repetir varias veces aquel procedimiento, el hombre empezó a parpadear y abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Nadie fue consciente, o al menos eso parecía, del gesto de alivio infinito en el rostro de Esmeralda.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Severus? – preguntó Minerva - ¿Quién ha sido capaz de hacerte una cosa así?

Harry bajó la mirada mientras una punzada de nerviosismo tensaba la nuca de Esmeralda:

- _Se acabó_ – pensó ella – _en menos de una hora estarán aquí los dementores para llevarme a Azkaban_.

Por eso se sorprendió al oír la voz del hombre, más clara y entera de lo que habría cabido esperar, diciendo:

- Lucius ha mejorado su puntería últimamente.

Esmeralda alzó los ojos sorprendida y miró fijamente al hombre que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. La misma reacción tuvo Harry, pero Snape hizo como que no veía a ninguno de los dos.

Esmeralda se preguntó porque habría hecho Snape una cosa así; decir que Lucius le había inflingido una derrota era para él una humillación que nunca habría admitido.

- Es verdad – apostilló Harry – Yo lo vi. Intenté detenerle, pero se me escapó.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido Esmeralda tan arrepentida y miserable. ¿En que había estado pensando para intentar matar a aquel niño inocente?

Hagrid prorrumpió en un monólogo cargado de exabruptos hacia la persona de Lucius Malfoy y por donde le metería la varita él si se lo encontrase. Minerva Mc Gonagall le apoyaba con airados movimientos de cabeza; en cambio, Dumbledore, se limitaba a contemplar a Esmeralda con gesto imperturbable.

La mirada de la joven se cruzó con la del anciano, y ella no necesitó más para darse cuenta de que él no se había tragado una palabra.

- ¿Usted como se encuentra, Esmeralda? Parece bastante bien para haber estado prisionera.

- … Yo… Me han tratado bien – fue la torpe respuesta de la muchacha-.

- No lo dudo – respondió Dumbledore de forma automática -.

- ¡Dios mío, Esmeralda! – exclamó Mc Gonagall - ¡Con todo el ajetreo no me había dado cuenta de que estás a salvo!

Y diciendo esto, se apresuró a estrechar entre sus brazos a la muchacha. También Hagrid hizo lo mismo con una delicadeza sorprendente en él. Cada muestra de cariño hundía más a Esmeralda en la vergüenza y la humillación. ¿Cómo había podido traicionar así a las personas que desde el primer instante le habían entregado su amistad?

Dumbledore, consciente de la turbación de la joven, puso fin a la conmovedora escena:

- Vamos, vamos… ya tendrán tiempo de aturullarla con mimos más tarde. Estamos armando mucho jaleo y Severus necesita descansar.

Todos se apresuraron a abandonar la enfermería con Dumbledore cerrando la comitiva, pero antes de que este pudiera alejarse de la cama, Severus alzó su brazo y agarró la muñeca del Profesor, que se giró sorprendido.

- Señor… lo siento… mucho. No tenía que haberle desobedecido, pero…

- No importa, Severus. Sabía que esta vez harías una heroica y estúpida excepción a tu escrupuloso respeto por las normas, pero teniendo en cuenta que ibas a poner en peligro tu vida y la de un alumno, yo no hubiera sido un buen director si no hubiera tratado de disuadirte.

Minerva, Hagrid y Harry habían abandonado ya la enfermería, pero Esmeralda, desde el umbral, pudo escuchar aquellas palabras y dirigir una última mirada al hombre que yacía en la cama, antes de que este perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento. Ella se giró y salió al pasillo, para no tener que soportar más tiempo la contemplación de aquel cuerpo que ella había herido tan gravemente. Segundos después, también el Director salía al pasillo:

- Hagrid, Minerva, han sido ustedes muy amables pero ya pueden ir a sus clases. Harry, tú también; ya hablaré contigo más tarde.

El muchacho tragó saliva y se alejó entre los dos profesores. Hagrid le palmeó la espalda para animarle.

- Usted, Esmeralda, puede acompañarme a mi despacho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esmeralda dejó que el té caliente se derramara en su garganta, renovando así sus energías. Estaba sentada en una cómoda butaca frente a la chimenea de Dumbledore, que permanecía apagada, pues ya no hacía frío. Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a ella en otra butaca, y la contemplaba silenciosamente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Aquella hospitalidad la desconcertaba, no era lo que había esperado del anciano mago en aquel momento.

Esmeralda dejó la taza en la mesita que había a su lado y miró al Director. Era absurdo intentar alargar aquello, la conversación iba a tener lugar aunque ella no quisiera. Por fin el hombre empezó a hablar:

- ¿Tendría la amabilidad de mostrarme sus antebrazos, Esmeralda?

Ella se sorprendió, pero entendiendo lo que el Director buscaba, se levantó las mangas del vestido de seda negro que aún llevaba puesto. Dumbledore contempló los bellos antebrazos femeninamente torneados, blancos, sin mácula, carentes de símbolo alguno y respiró aliviado.

- ¿No hubo tiempo suficiente, verdad?

- No. La Marca Tenebrosa iba a ser una de las recompensas si esta noche cumplía mi misión.

Esmeralda había decidido no mentir; era ridículo, aquel hombre se habría dado cuenta.

- Siempre he pensado que Severus hubiera sido un gran actor, es capaz de mentir sin parpadear, pero… yo ya soy muy viejo y muy sabio, porque no decirlo (_NA: modestia baja que sube Dumbledore)_. Así es que¿por qué no me cuenta con detalle la verdadera historia?

Esmeralda procedió a relatar no solo lo referente a aquella noche, sino a los días que había pasado con Voldemort, a los rituales para la recuperación de su magia, a las interminables horas de entrenamiento, a las enriquecedoras charlas…

- Me deje convencer sin esfuerzo. Quería creer todo lo que él me contaba. Me sentía… no sé.

- ¿Importante¿Poderosa?

- Sí. Me gustaba. Yo… llevaba tiempo teniendo dudas. Preguntándome hasta que punto usted estaba actuando limpiamente conmigo. Él me dijo que usted quería evitar que yo recuperara mis poderes y me convirtiera en otro poderoso enemigo para usted… y que realmente no quería protegerme a mí, sino a Harry… que yo no le importaba nada.

- Tú me importas mucho, Esmeralda, no por lo que eres o representas, sino por ti misma. Llevaba mucho tiempo sospechando que eras bruja, y pensaba ayudarte a recuperar tus poderes cuando estuvieras preparada y de forma gradual, no de la manera en la que Voldemort lo ha hecho…

Dumbledore bajo la cabeza. También Esmeralda miró a otro extremo. Los terribles dolores a los que Voldemort la había sometido para sacar de ella lo que permanecía latente en su interior, habían estado a punto de matarla. El mago alzó de nuevo la vista, y continuó hablando:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Esmeralda? Te dije que en malas manos o en buenas pero equivocadas serías un peligroso juguete. Con _malas manos_ me refería Voldemort, con _buenas pero equivocadas_… me refería a cualquiera. No solo trataba de protegerte de Voldemort, sino de todos aquellos que intentaran destruirle utilizándote a ti. ¿Por qué crees que él quería matarte? Temía que te utilizasen como un arma contra él.

Dumbledore hizo una nueva pausa, para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras en la joven. Ella asentía levemente:

- Trata de decirme que usted podría haberme sacrificado para matar a mi padre y no lo hizo… ¿por qué?

- En primer lugar, porque como he dicho, me importas. Y en segundo, porque el fuego no se apaga con más fuego. No se puede combatir la Magia Negra con magia aún más negra. Esa no es la forma de destruir a Voldemort… esa labor está destinada para otro…

Dumbledore hizo una nueva pausa y prosiguió:

- Tú eres un cáliz: en tus venas corre sangre tanto de Voldemort como de Harry. Eso te hace interesante y peligrosa tanto para Mortífagos que quieren destruir a Harry, como para enemigos de Voldemort. Por eso nadie debe saber que él es tu padre: no tendrías descanso, vivirías perseguida o condenada al ostracismo. Minerva, Harry, Severus y yo, ya somos demasiados. Los demás solo conocen tu parentesco con Lily y Harry; era absurdo tratar de ocultarlo por más tiempo… pero no deben conocer la historia completa.

- ¿Quiénes son los demás?

- Hagrid, el resto de profesores, Ron y Hermione que vinieron de madrugada a decirme que Harry no estaba… y supongo que dentro de unas horas, todo Hogwarts… siempre me he sorprendido de lo rápido que se extienden por aquí las noticias.

- ¿Intentó que Harry y yo no nos conociésemos demasiado, verdad?

- Sí, pero fue en vano. Estabais completamente interesados el uno en el otro: tú investigando sobre él, él siempre observándote a pocos metros… Después el accidente de la serpiente que os relacionaba tan íntimamente, tu preocupación cuando Harry se cayó de la escoba, los dos bailando juntos la noche del baile… yo ya no sabía que hacer.

El acogedor despacho de Dumbledore quedó en silencio unos minutos. Esmeralda no se atrevía a abordar lo que más le preocupaba, pero al fin se decidió:

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabía¿Desde el principio, verdad?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que yo acabaría cayendo, a que me pasaría al otro bando.

- ¡Oh, sí! Era evidente, como también lo era el hecho de que no aguantarías demasiado tiempo. En una ocasión te dije que eras _sorprendentemente buena_… _sorprendentemente,_ teniendo en cuenta de quien eres hija. Nadie en su sano juicio podría imaginar quien es el padre de la maravillosa criatura que tengo delante… pero, como también te dije, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, y tú no eres una excepción, y más teniendo en cuenta quien te engendró. No podías ser del todo… buena. Sabía que el poder te tentaría, te atraería…

- ¿Por eso dijo aquello de que me gustaban las _cosas tétricas y siniestras_?

- Sí. Cuando descubriste que hablabas pársel, lejos de asustarte, te sentiste orgullosa. Te encantó que, de repente, Draco, Peeves y el propio Snape, te mostraran… respeto. Eso es algo que a tu padre también le encanta. Aunque esa no es la única cosa tétrica o siniestra que te gusta, y que me hizo reafirmar mi teoría…

- ¿De qué habla? – Esmeralda se había puesto a la defensiva, imaginaba por donde iba Dumbledore con aquella sonrisita -.

- Todo el mundo, incluido yo, somos conscientes de tu gran parecido con Lily, no solo físico, sino también emocional: extrovertidas, simpáticas, fuerte carácter… pero hay una curiosa diferencia: Lily nunca se enamoró de Severus; era demasiado pura, demasiado buena para corresponder a alguien así. Para apreciar los complicados matices de la personalidad de Severus, hay que tener un puntito de maldad _(NA¿Estais sonriendo, verdad? Guarrillas...)._

Esmerada no respondió. No imaginaba que sus sentimientos fuesen tan transparentes. Dumbledore continuó hablando:

- El caso es que cada día era más evidente que te estábamos perdiendo. Estabas enfadada conmigo e insegura hacia mi persona. Ya no confiabas en mí, ni en el porque de mis decisiones…

- La noche del baile, lamenté que fracasase el plan de Malfoy…

Dumbledore asintió:

- Sí. Lo imaginé. Yo trataba de evitarte a toda costa, ni siquiera tuve el valor para decirte personalmente lo de tu madre… tenía miedo de tu reacción. Te pido perdón por eso y por haber abierto una carta tan personal, pero tenía que tenerte vigilada.

- ¿Por qué no trató de evitarlo¿Por qué dejó que me fuera corrompiendo?

- A la mayoría de los niños basta con decirles que el fuego quema para que no se acerquen a él; otros necesitan quemarse. Tú eres de los segundos. Era algo que tenías que descubrir por ti misma… Pero, creo que también te dije que lo grave no era equivocarse, sino no rectificar. Te dije que si te equivocabas, tuvieras fuerzas para hacer que lo bueno prevaleciera y regresaras al camino de la luz… y así lo has hecho. No me has decepcionado. Aquí estás de nuevo, sana y salva, convencida de que es lo correcto… has necesitado estar a punto de matar a un niño inocente y de perder lo que más quieres, pero… eso te ha enseñado la lección. Ahora estás dispuesta a combatir el fuego con agua, no con más fuego. Ahora eres de _los nuestros_.

- ¿Los nuestros? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

Dumbledore se levantó y acarició a Fawkes en la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes lo que es este ave, Esmeralda?

- Un fénix, señor.

- Sí. El ave que renace de sus cenizas. Existe algo llamado _Orden del Fénix_… pero ya te irás enterando. Además, es demasiado largo de contar y deberías irte a dormir.

Esmeralda se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Dumbledore la detuvo.

- Una última cosa: entrégame tu varita.

Esmeralda sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero obedeció.

- El Ministerio de Magia debe estar rastreando la señal de una varita con la que ha sido pronunciada una maldición imperdonable. Hay que deshacerse de ella.

Dumbledore tomó la extraña varita de las manos de Esmeralda y sin mediar palabra la partió en dos y la arrojó a la apagada chimenea. El fuego brotó sin que nadie lo encendiera. Parecía que los fragmentos se resistían a ser reducidos a cenizas, pero finalmente se consumieron. Durante unos breves segundos a Esmeralda le pareció que el humo tomaba la forma de una calavera y una serpiente.

- Te recomiendo una visita a la tienda del Señor Ollivander, él encontrará para ti algo más…adecuado.

Esmeralda había visto arder con gran pena aquel arma, bella y poderosa, pero sabía que era un vínculo entre su padre y ella, y que debía ser destruida.

**¿Qué tal? Bien, mal, regular... Sorry por la conversación entre Esmeralda y Dumbledore, es un poco densa, pero es lo mismo que hace la Rowling para resolver los cabos que quedan sin atar, Harry siempre acaba en el despacho de Dumbledore hablando sobre el bien y el mal. ¡Ah, y sobre todo, perdón por hacerle pupita a Snape! Ya le recompensaré... Viuda Negra.**


	10. X CONFESIONES EN LA NOCHE

**¡¡¡Hola chicas Y CHICOS¡Qué bien que por fin llegó el veranito, por lo menos aquí a Madrid! Terracitas, heladitos, manga corta...**

**En fin, disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo y de nuevo, GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!**

**Disclaimer: HPNMPPSNSMYNEAEF (Harry Potter no me pertenece porque si no sería millonaria y no estaría aquí escribiendo fanfics).**

**X. CONFESIONES EN LA NOCHE**

Esmeralda dormitó a intervalos irregulares durante el resto del día, pero no logró descansar. Apenas cerraba los ojos, veía ante ella la imponente figura de Lord Voldemort jurándola que pagaría cara su traición, o el cuerpo de Severus desangrándose sin remedio.

No obstante, las imágenes no se veían tan definidas como los últimos meses, sino que sus contornos parecían levemente desdibujados.

Se levantó cuando ya había anochecido de nuevo y dejó que su cuerpo se relajase entre la espuma y el agua caliente de la bañera. Se sentía triste; la incertidumbre ante el futuro siempre le provocaba ese sentimiento.

Bajó a cenar al Gran Comedor, aunque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Las miradas de alumnos y profesores se centraron en ella.

Todos sabían (¿quien sabe como?) que _"El que no debe ser nombrado"_ había hecho prisionera a la joven profesora. Nadie estaba seguro de por qué exactamente, había muchas versiones (ninguna de ellas correcta), pero puede que tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que Esmeralda había resultado ser prima de Harry Potter. Al parecer, _una hermana de la madre de Harry había tenido relaciones con un mago que resultó muerto en un ataque perpetrado por seguidores de Voldemort_… el caso es que Harry y el Profesor Snape la habían rescatado, aunque el último había resultado herido por los mortífagos…Pero lo más impactante es que la profesora no era la muggle inofensiva que todos creían, sino una bruja más.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Esmeralda al acercarse a la mesa de los profesores es que el asiento de Dumbledore estaba vacío… al igual que el de Snape.

Esmeralda se sentó al lado de la Profesora Mc Gonagall y sonrió tristemente. La sonrisa de Minerva, por el contrario, fue abierta y optimista. Depositó su mano arrugada sobre la tersa de la joven y murmuró cerca de su oído:

- Está mucho mejor. Dentro de nada estará gruñendo y refunfuñando como si no hubiera pasado nada…

A Esmeralda se le empañaron los ojos un instante. Llevaba tiempo imaginando que también Minerva se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Se preguntó qué pensaría Mc Gonagall si se enterase quien era la autora material del estado de Snape…

- Minerva¿Qué debo hacer? – le preguntó Esmeralda también al oído -.

- Mira en tu corazón y asegúrate de lo que sientes. Es un hombre muy complicado… tienes que estar completamente segura… aunque es evidente que desde el primer momento te importó lo que él pensase… ¿Recuerdas? _"¿A usted le importa que yo esté aquí?"_. Eso fue lo primero que me preguntaste nada más conocerme; ya te dolía que él no te aceptara.

Tras la cena, Esmeralda caminó largo rato por los jardines. La fresca brisa primaveral le revolvía el cabello y le daba ánimos.

Tomada una decisión volvió a internarse en el Castillo y sus pasos se dirigieron con firmeza a la enfermería _(NA: Ay, madre mía que listas son algunas..._). Sin embargo, cuando al penetrar en la espaciosa sala observó que todas las camas estaban vacías, el alma se le cayó a los pies _(NA: Pero yo lo soy más)._

- _¡Dios mío!_ – pensó alarmada Esmeralda - _¿Se lo habrán tenido que llevar a San Mungo porque se haya puesto peor de repente…?_

Una voz femenina a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- ¿Buscaba a alguien, Profesora Taylor?

- ¡Oh! Buenas noches, Señora Pomfrey, yo… - Esmeralda carraspeó levemente al verse sorprendida – Sí… esto… ¿Dónde esta el Profesor Snape?

Un gesto de curiosidad se dibujó un breve instante en el amable rostro de la Señora Pomfrey, pero enseguida respondió con una amplia sonrisa:

- ¡Ese hombre es imposible! Hace dos horas que se marchó de aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Dijo que podía cuidarse solito y que se iba a su habitación… ya ve, yo creo que todavía estaba débil, pero es testarudo y orgulloso…

- Muchas gracias, Señora Pomfrey, que pase una buena noche.

Esmeralda salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

- _¡Qué vergüenza¿Qué habrá pensado de mí viéndome aparecer sola a estas horas y preguntando por Snape¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué sus pasos se estaban encaminando a la parte inferior del Castillo?

Las mazmorras de Hogwarts eran territorio de la casa de Slytherin. Se trataba de túneles húmedos y oscuros en los cuáles las goteras formaban pequeños charcos por doquier. El amplio túnel que estaba atravesando en aquel momento, se bifurcaba de pronto en dos. El de la derecha conducía a los dormitorios de los alumnos de Slytherin; Esmeralda tomó el de la izquierda…

Tras unos minutos de caminar ahogada por las dudas, se detuvo ante una puerta de extraño metal negro con relieves de serpientes, animal totémico de Slytherin.

- _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?_ – se preguntó la joven por enésima vez -.

Esmeralda se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido antes de que alguien la descubriera a aquellas horas en una zona del Castillo en la que sabía de sobra que no era bienvenida, sin embargo, algo la detuvo… por el resquicio de la puerta emergía un leve resplandor verde.

¡Estaba abierta! Aquello desconcertó a Esmeralda, que siempre había pensado que aquel hombre protegería su intimidad con cientos de hechizos protectores que alejasen de sus dominios a posibles intrusos.

Empujó la puerta con timidez y esta se abrió casi completamente.

Una agradable calidez emergía de la estancia en contraposición con la fría humedad del pasillo.

Penetró en la habitación en penumbra y cerró la puerta tras ella.La débil luz que iluminaba el cuarto procedía de un bello y antiguo candelabro en el cual las llamas de las velas eran de color verde, de ahí el resplandor que había visto desde el resquicio de la puerta. Un agradable olor a violetas lo envolvía todo.

Esmeralda caminó con lentitud sobre el suelo cubierto de gruesas alfombras con arabescos y símbolos cabalísticos y ascendió los dos peldaños que conducían a la lujosa cama de lustrosa madera oscura.

Severus Snape estaba profundamente dormido.

Una ligera sábana de seda negra le cubría hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo. Esmeralda se sentó junto a él y con manos temblorosas acarició el vello suave de aquel pecho masculino, temiendo y a la vez deseando que el hombre despertara.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor unos segundos al observar la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo de Severus… ¿Cuánto dolor le habría acarreado aquella marca? Esmeralda pensó con tristeza que si él no hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvar a Harry, ella habría obtenido como recompensa por aquel crimen atroz una marca gemela a aquella… y estaría marcada por la maldad de por vida…como él.

Apartó del rostro del hombre varios mechones de largo cabello negro como el ébano y, al hacerlo, sintió su frente caliente y húmeda por el sudor. Tenía algo de fiebre, aunque por lo demás parecía bien. No tenía ninguna señal física y su respiración era normal, rítmica y profunda. Su expresión, tan insondable como cuando estaba despierto.

Esmeralda se desabrochó con lentitud los botones de su vestido aguamarina y lo dejó caer a sus pies. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, nunca en su vida había actuado de aquella manera, siempre controlaba sus actos al detalle, y se sentía torpe y nerviosa dejando que fuera su cuerpo el que tomara las decisiones.

En ropa interior se introdujo bajo la sábana y aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre dormido, apoyó la cara sobre el pecho de él.

- _Solo va a ser un ratito_ – pensó – _me levantaré antes de que se despierte…_

La pesadez del sueño acumulado cerró los párpados de Esmeralda, mientras las manecillas del elegante reloj de pared pasaban con lentitud…

Los ojos de Esmeralda se abrieron de pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Giró la cabeza para contemplar el reloj… ¡Las tres de la mañana¡Llevaba casi dos horas durmiendo…! Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que el hombre se despertara; se incorporó un poco más y entonces…

- ¿Ha descansado bien Profesora Taylor?

Esmeralda volvió la cabeza hacia aquella sarcástica voz.

Snape permanecía tumbado a su lado en la misma posición que hacía unas horas pero con los ojos abiertos y una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. Esmeralda abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido emergió de su garganta, solo quería que la tierra se la tragase…

- Creo que se ha equivocado de cuarto, el suyo está unas plantas más arriba, a estas alturas de curso ya debería saberlo…

- Pues sí, tiene razón, ahora mismo me iba para allá…

Esmeralda pronunció aquellas palabras cohibida como no había estado jamás, mientras se zafaba con soltura de la sábana y ponía un pie en el suelo. Entonces, los fuertes brazos de Snape le agarraron desde atrás, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo, mientras él se colocaba sobre ella.

El hombre miró a la joven a los ojos, y en un tono absolutamente serio dijo:

- No sabes donde te estás metiendo. Yo no sé como hacerte feliz, serás una desgraciada toda tu vida… Te doy una última oportunidad para marcharte, estás a tiempo de irte.

Esmeralda dudó una milésima de segundo, mientas contemplaba los rasgos de aquel hombre mucho mayor que ella, con toda aquella historia de dolor a sus espaldas, rememoró el odio que había sentido por él en tantas ocasiones… recordó el abrazo en el psiquiátrico… se preguntó donde se situaba la delgada línea que separa el odio del amor…y por segunda vez aquella noche dejó que su cuerpo hablara a través de sus labios:

- Te pertenezco.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Severus Snape:

- Tú lo has querido, no digas que no te avisé.

Severus se recostó más sobre el cuerpo de la joven, dejando que su pecho reposara sobre el de ella y hundió la lengua en el paladar de Esmeralda. Ella respondió con toda su pasión a aquel anhelado beso, mientras sus dedos se perdían entre los oscuros cabellos que tanto había deseado tocar. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Esmeralda que se incorporó levemente para permitirle desabrochar el sujetador, que cayó sordamente al suelo junto al vestido.

La lengua de Severus abandonó la boca de Esmeralda y se perdió entre los aterciopelados senos de la chica, mientras sus fuertes manos deslizaban de las caderas la última prenda que cubría a la joven.

Ambos se fundieron en un solo cuerpo, en una danza en la que el tiempo y el espacio no significaban ya nada. Esmeralda exploró con sus labios cada centímetro de la piel de Severus y se vio correspondida por fuertes embestidas que le sacudían hasta el alma, arrancando de su garganta gemidos de placer.

Severus besaba con avidez el cuello de Esmeralda mientras sentía que se acercaba el final de aquel abrazo que hubiera querido prolongar eternamente. Una ola de calor le recorrió de arriba abajo un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se convulsionara en un último estertor de placer. El cuerpo de Esmeralda se estremeció bajo el suyo de igual modo y ambos quedaros sobre la sábana exhaustos, agotados, bañados en sudor… felices.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Sueles acostarte con mujeres que por poco te matan? – preguntó Esmeralda con voz melosa entre los brazos de Snape -.

- No - respondió él, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica – Pero acostumbro a hacerlo con las que tratan de matar a Potter; por desgracia, no son demasiadas

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Esmeralda; no sabía si alguna vez se acostumbraría al negro sentido del humor de aquel hombre, pero si sabía como contraatacar:

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te pusiste en medio para salvarle?

En ese momento fue la sonrisa de Snape la que se borró, y tardó unos instantes en responder. Cuando lo hizo su tono fue apresurado, como si se estuviese inventando una excusa sobre la marcha:

- Porque ya era bastante grave sacar del colegio a un alumno a aquellas horas y exponerlo al ataque de unos mortífagos, como para encima devolverlo muerto. Dumbledore me echaría, y yo no tengo muy buena fama; me costaría encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

- Ya, claro – respondió sarcásticamente Esmeralda - ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te preocupas por él? Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que le salvas el pellejo…

- Sí, pero nunca me ha dado las gracias. Es un niñato creído como su padre…

- No hables así de mi primo. Es un chico adorable…

- ¡Oh, sí! Si pudiera le adoptaría…

Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que aquella conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte. Severus jamás admitiría que en el fondo de su corazón, muy en el fondo, una pequeña, diminuta e infinitesimal parte de su ser no odiaba tanto a aquel chico como se esforzaba en aparentar.

- Esto… - murmuró la joven cambiando de tema - … yo tampoco te he dado las gracias.

- ¿De verás? Creí que lo de hace un rato era tu forma de agradecer mi heroica actuación…

Esmeralda se sonrojó:

- ¡Eres tonto!... bueno, pues eso, que gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

Esmeralda se dio cuenta de que Snape no se iba a conformar con aquel raquítico agradecimiento y adoptó un gesto de teatralidad mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del hombre:

- ¡Oh, Severus, mi amor! Gracias por arriesgar tu vida para salvar mi miserable existencia. ¡Deberían ponerle tu nombre a una calle¡Deberían concederte un séquito de esclavas que te abanicará¿Mejor así?

Severus se esforzaba por no sonreír.

- Mejor. Aunque podrías ahorrarte el sarcasmo.

- Está bien – respondió ella – Sin sarcasmo: nunca viviré lo suficiente para agradecer lo que has hecho por mí, y no me refiero a salvarme la vida… la vida física, quiero decir… evitaste que me convirtiera en una asesina y salvaste mi alma. Por eso ahora te pertenece.

- No, gracias. Es mucha responsabilidad cuidar de un alma. Me conformo con tu cuerpo.

Esmeralda torció el gesto.

- ¡Es broma! – dijo él – Mi alma también te pertenece, aunque no se que vas a hacer con una cosa tan negra y corrompida.

- Tampoco la mía es muy bonita…- respondió Esmeralda con voz triste-.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Severus había alzado con sus manos el rostro de la joven y la miraba a los ojos-.

- Soy hija de un asesino y no he dudado en ponerme de su parte. Cuando pienso en ello es como si me ahogara…Mi padre ha destrozado tantas vidas… ¿Cómo vivir con eso?

- Tú no eres él. No eres culpable de sus crímenes. No tienes nada que ver con él; te lo digo yo… que le conozco…

Esmeralda acercó su cara a la de Severus y le besó. Esta vez el hombre no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

- A veces tengo la sensación de que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar – prosiguió Esmeralda- Me he librado de él esta vez, pero no será la última… siempre estará ahí, acechándome.

- Yo también estaré siempre ahí para ayudarte – respondió Severus – Algún día _alguien _le destruirá… y todos podremos vivir en paz.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

- Lo sé.

El rostro de Snape nunca había sido tan inescrutable como en ese momento, pero aún a pesar de ello, Esmeralda comprendió por qué Severus se había jugado la vida para salvar a Harry… _alguien le destruirá._

- Tú vida es una de las que él destrozó…- sentenció ella -.

El enfado se dibujó en el rostro de Snape.

- Ese viejo bocazas… te ha contado todo ¿verdad?

Esmeralda fue consciente de su metedura de pata. Dumbledore había dicho que Snape no debía enterarse de que le había contado su secreto.

- No sé de que hablas – mintió Esmeralda -.

- ¿Sabes que soy experto en legeremancia? Aunque no hace falta serlo para darse cuenta de la mentira tan gorda que acabas de decir. Estaba empeñado en que tú y yo… Siempre consigue lo que quiere, el muy…

De repente Severus se dio cuenta de algo y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente:

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

- ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Yo… la puerta estaba abierta.

- ¡Viejo verde! Vino a verme a la hora de la cena… y no se fue hasta que me quedé dormido. ¡Dejó la puerta abierta! Cuando se cierra, sólo yo puedo abrirla desde fuera. Supo que vendrías… como puede ser tan, tan…¡Tan alcahuete!

Esmeralda se sonrojó y recordó que Dumbledore no había cenado en el Gran Comedor. A pesar de sus palabras, el tono de Snape no era de enfado, más bien parecía divertido.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Esmeralda preguntó:

- ¿Querías mucho a Lily?

Ya no tenía sentido ocultar que Dumbledore le había contado aquella historia. La chica creyó que él no iba a responder, pero tras varios minutos de pesado silencio, Severus comenzó a hablar:

- Solo he estado enamorado dos veces en mi vida: Lily fue la primera. Hubiera dado todo por ella… pero prefirió a Potter; el buen gusto no era una de sus cualidades.

Esmeralda analizó las palabras de Severus y respondió:

- ¿Y la otra vez que estuviste enamorado¿Fue de Bellatrix?

- _¿Bellatrix?_ ¡No, que va! Lo de Bellatrix fue… otra cosa… _(NA: Hombres...)_

- Entonces…

- ¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo?

- No… si no quieres…

- Estoy locamente enamorado de ti ¿Contenta?

Esmeralda esbozó una amplia sonrisa que, sin embargo, solo duró un instante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él – Creí que te haría feliz saberlo…

- Solo me quieres porque me parezco a ella. No pudiste tener a la original y ahora te conformas con una copia barata…

- Si te sirve de consuelo, no te pareces tanto a Lily… ella era más alta, y más madura…

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Esmeralda se soltó de los brazos de Snape dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación, pero Severus volvió a atraparla y, entre carcajadas, la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que Esmeralda le oía reírse. Tenía una risa limpia y alegre que le quitó de pronto veinte años de encima e hizo desvanecer el enfado de Esmeralda.

- Vamos a ver… ¿Quién ha venido esta noche a mi cama buscando calor humano¿Lily o tú¿Quién ha osado traicionar al Señor Tenebroso al verme malherido¿Lily o tú¿Quién es la mujer que hace unos momentos me ha ofrecido su alma¿No te parecen motivos suficientes para quererte por ti misma¡Copia barata¡A ti cuando te hicieron rompieron el molde, afortunadamente!

Esmeralda no respondió.

- Tú tienes algo especial, un _no se qué_ oscuro que le faltaba a Lily y que a mí, personalmente, es lo que más me gusta de ti. Además, noto que tú me comprendes…

"_Usted es la única capaz de comprender a Severus… Para apreciar los complicados matices de la personalidad de Severus, hay que tener un puntito de maldad"_. Aquellas palabras de Dumbledore cobraban ahora un sentido especial.

- Aunque te confieso que sí hubo dos veces que tu parecido con Lily me hizo un daño terrible: la noche que apareciste peinada como ella en la puerta de la enfermería… y en la Fiesta de Navidad cuando te vi bailando con Potter. Él es igual que su padre ¿sabes? Fue como tener a James y a Lily en el Baile de Fin de Curso, de nuevo frente a mis narices… como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Esmeralda recordó la cara desencajada del Profesor aquella noche:

- Perdóname. Siento todas las veces que te he hecho daño.

- Una aclaración¿Te refieres al daño físico producido por paraguazos, bofetones, maldiciones imperdonables… o al daño moral que causan tus besitos con Lucius o insultos del tipo: _"¡No vuelva a tocarme jamás, sádico¡Me da asco!"_?

- A ambos – respondió Esmeralda sonriente, aunque al mismo tiempo avergonzada al recordar aquellas palabras – Otra aclaración: después de lo experimentado esta noche… ya no pienso que seas un sádico, y no me da asco que me toques, levanto la prohibición. Puedes tocarme siempre que quieras…

- No sabes lo que acabas de decir…

Esmeralda hizo como que se resistía al cuerpo de Severus abalanzándose de nuevo sobre ella… pero pronto volvió a ceder.

**SORRY, SORRY, PERDÓN, NO ME MATEIS!!! Sé que soy una cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar. Además, que alguna de vostras ose decirme que nunca ha fanteaseado... **

**Viuda Negra**


	11. XI FIN DE CURSO

Bueno... creí que no iba a llegar este triste momento de la despedida¡Odio las despedidas!. ¿Pero que le vamos a hacer? Aquí teneís el último capítulo de mi fic. Lo escribí antes de saber que lo que estaba haciendo era escribir un fic, antes de saber que otras personas también escribían estas cosas y que había páginas de Internet dedicadas a ello... ya veis todo lo que he aprendido en poco más de un año. GRACIAS A LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA POR ENSEÑARME TANTO.

GRACIAS A SNAPE WHITE POR DEJARME CONOCERLA Y POR ANIMARME A PUBLICAR (animar es un eufemismo de obligar, jajajjajajajajajj!!!. Es broma).

Y por último, y no por ello menos importante... GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LOS QUE HABEIS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, A LOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO REVIEWS, A LOS QUE NO, A LOS QUE OS HA GUSTADO Y A LOS QUE NO. ¡OS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Disclaimer:** HPNMPOATCDSMYVEUCGEENDERDCPE

(Harry Potter no me pertenece¿o acaso tengo cara de ser millonaria y vivir en un chalet gigantesco en el norte de escocia rodeada de criados?)

**XI. FIN DE CURSO**

Harry y Esmeralda recorrían unos hermosos prados cercanos al Castillo. Los días eran cada vez más largos y cálidos, y aunque estaban en plenos exámenes, Harry encontraba un rato para pasear con su prima todas las tardes. No obstante, trataban de hacerlo apartados de posibles miradas, ya que Harry tenía bastante con las acusaciones de favoritismo derivadas de su relación con Dumbledore, como para acrecentarlas con la que mantenía con la Profesora Taylor.

Los dos caminaban en silencio entre las flores. Esmeralda lucía una sonrisa ausente y canturreaba en voz baja mientras deshojaba una margarita.

- ¿En quién piensas? – preguntó Harry -.

- … en nadie – respondió ella sonrojándose- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Pues… porque cuando se deshojan margaritas normalmente se está pensando en alguien…

Esmeralda no respondió, aunque continuó sonriendo. Harry la observó detenidamente. Estaba muy guapa con aquel vestido de lino blanco y el suelto cabello ondeando alrededor de su cara. Había engordado varios kilos y aquellos paseos habían regalado a su piel un precioso tono dorado; ya no tenía el aspecto pálido y enfermizo de los últimos meses, pero Harry trataba de averiguar cual era el detalle que realmente la hacía parecer más hermosa. Entonces lo descubrió:

- Ya no tienes ojeras… ¿duermes mejor?

Un destello de picardía brilló en los ojos de Esmeralda. Harry pensó que su prima le ocultaba algo.

- Últimamente me acuesto demasiado cansada para tener pesadillas… duermo de un tirón… _(NA: la envidia es mala, chicas)_

- ¿Y por qué estás tan cansada?

- La primavera, supongo – se apresuró a responder ella -.

Esmeralda sonrió de nuevo y rodeó a Harry con el brazo.

- Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas perdonado…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso – interrumpió Harry - ¿Eres mi prima, no?

- Soy la hija del asesino de tus padres, Harry.

- Eres la hija de la hermana de mi madre, y mi única familia viva.

- Te olvidas de los Dursley.

Harry no contestó. Esmeralda tenía ilusión por conocer a su Tía Petunia y a su otro primo, y Harry no había tenido valor para confesarle hasta que punto eran horribles, aunque le había hecho una ligera aproximación.

- Bueno, te perdono y punto. No le des más vueltas.

- Está bien pero…

Esmeralda se detuvo un momento y Harry hizo lo mismo. La chica se había puesto seria de pronto y depositó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

- Harry, si alguna vez en tu vida… tienes la posibilidad… bueno, me consta que la tendrás… la ocasión de acabar con _Él_, hazlo… que en ningún momento te tiemble el pulso… es tu deber, tu obligación…

Harry no supo que responder. Quería a su prima con locura pero no hacía falta que ella le hiciera esa advertencia. Algún día, más tarde o más temprano, se enfrentaría a Voldemort, y en ese momento no pensaría ni en ella, ni en nadie. Lo haría sin más.

El sol empezó a ocultarse tras las colinas, bañándolo todo con destellos rosáceos.

- Bueno – murmuró Harry – Debo irme al Castillo; mañana es el examen de Pociones y quiero darle un repasillo antes de irme a dormir.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? – preguntó Esmeralda con una enigmática sonrisa-.

- Lo suficientemente bien como para que la satisfacción de Snape al suspenderme sea mayor que si no tuviera ni idea… menudo cab…

- ¡Harry¡Esa boquita!

- Iba a decir que _menudo calor_ que hace… Además¿de qué te quejas¡Tú tienes la boca más sucia que yo!

- Sí, pero no la utilizo para insultar a los Profesores.

- Snape no cuenta como Profesor, cuenta como úlcera estomacal.

Esmeralda torció el gesto pero no dijo nada.

- Sé lo que estás pensando – argulló Harry – Que soy un desagradecido, que me salvó y no le he dado las gracias… pues no pienso hacerlo… todavía no sé porque lo hizo; supongo que su vida estaría vacía sin poder hacer imposible la mía…

- Seguro – murmuró Esmeralda en voz baja -.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó Harry -.

- Nada – fue la escueta respuesta de la joven -.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Esmeralda volvió a hablar:

- No debería decirte esto porque no te lo mereces pero… creo que Sev… que el Profesor Snape va a preguntar algo sobre _Pociones Desvanecedoras._

- ¡¿Como sabes eso?! – exclamó Harry sorprendido -.

- Pues… porque… porque le vi escribiéndolo en su agenda está mañana…

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry -.

- En…en… creo que fue en… ¡el campo de quidditch¡sí! En el campo de quidditch, efectivamente. Iba paseando con Minerva y él estaba sentado en la grada… Lo vi de refilón, pero creo que ponía eso.

- ¡Gracias, Esmeralda¡Me voy corriendo a memorizarlo!

Harry besó a su prima en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

Esmeralda suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas?

Era verdad que había visto a Severus escribiendo en su agenda esas palabras, pero no había sido en el campo de quidditch, sino en el despacho del Profesor mientras le daba a este un masaje en los hombros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Potter, Harry – pronunció Minerva Mc Gonagall con tono inexpresivo -.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa de la Profesora con un nudo en la garganta y tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el boletín de notas. Tenía varios _"Supera las Expectativas"_, un _"Excelente"_ en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y un _"Aceptable"_ en… ¡Pociones! Su examen había sido muy bueno gracias al chivatazo de Esmeralda (efectivamente habían caído las Pociones Desvanecedoras), y cualquier otro profesor le habría puesto una nota mejor, pero un _"Aceptable"_ con Snape era algo casi milagroso.

- Que pases un buen verano, Harry – dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias, igualmente! – respondió él sin poder disimular su alegría -.

Tras el reparto de notas, toda la clase se encontraba en el pasillo. Neville tenía los ojos llorosos y decía que su abuela le iba a tener todo el verano repasando. Por su parte, Hermione se quejaba de que la nota de Pociones _("Supera las Expectativas")_ le bajaba su media de _"Excelente"_, mientras que Ron estaba contento de haber aprobado todas (Harry había tenido la gentileza de compartir con él su información sobre el examen de Pociones).

- Podíamos salir fuera a tomar un poco el aire – dijo Hermione – dentro de unas pocas horas tendremos que irnos a la estación…

Era el día de fin de curso y la chica quería estirar las últimas horas juntos, sobre todo con Ron. Harry, consciente de ello, dijo:

- Salid vosotros, yo tengo el equipaje a medio hacer todavía. Dentro de un rato voy.

Harry vio a sus amigos alejarse hacia la puerta principal y sintió un nudo en la garganta. A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes, la peor estación del año para Harry era el verano, ya que suponía marcharse de Hogwarts y volver a _Privet Drive_ con los Dursley. En unas horas tendría que estar aguantando las fanfarronadas de Dudley, las neuras de Tía Petunia y los gritos de Tío Vernon… no pudo evitar un hondo suspiro ante esa terrible perspectiva.

Sin embargo, se animó pensando que todavía no se había despedido de Esmeralda y que la vería una vez más antes de marcharse…

No obstante, quería hacer algo antes de eso… algo para lo que necesitaba armarse de valor y desarmarse de ese orgullo suyo tan característico… Se había querido engañar a sí mismo, pero no había funcionado. La conciencia le remordía, y sabía que no pasaría tranquilo el verano si no le daba las gracias a Snape por haberle salvado.

Supuso que el Profesor estaría en su despacho y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Iba pensando que aquello era lo peor que había tenido que hacer desde que estaba en Hogwarts; trataba de planear sus palabras exactas pero no se le ocurría nada. Tan nervioso estaba, que al llegar a la puerta de aquel despacho que tan malos recuerdos le traía, se olvidó de llamar a la puerta y la abrió sin más.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Tras unos segundos de parálisis total, logró cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, sin que los ocupantes del despacho se dieran cuenta de la intromisión. Harry se alejó por el mismo pasillo que había recorrido hacía unos minutos, aunque con considerable lentitud.

- _Me tendré que sacar los ojos… me los voy a arrancar_ – pensaba -.

Por más que intentaba apartar de su mente aquella imagen, seguía viendo a Esmeralda, _su Esmeralda_, sentada en las rodillas de Snape, _(sí, de Snape)_… ¡Besándole¡Con lengua!

Harry salió al exterior del Castillo y echó a correr. Oyó la voz de Ron llamándole a gritos, pero se hizo el loco; siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a una pradera con una pequeña laguna no muy alejada del Castillo, aunque sí bastante desconocida por los alumnos. Era uno de sus refugios favoritos y había estado paseando por ahí con Esmeralda el día anterior.

Se golpeó la frente con la mano derecha. ¡Como había podido ser tan tonto! Si Esmeralda y Snape siempre se habían llevado tan mal ¿Por qué ese repentino interés del Profesor en correr a rescatarla?

- _Seguramente_ - pensó Harry - _Snape hizo aquello para ahora poder obligar a Esmeralda a…_

Aunque, siendo realista, pronto tuvo que apartar de su cabeza aquella idea; Analizando fríamente lo visto en el despacho, Esmeralda no parecía estar siendo obligada a nada... Además, recordó la angustiada actitud de la joven ante el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Snape, las caricias en la mejilla del Profesor, las lágrimas por creer que lo había matado… Él se había dado cuenta de que tras lo ocurrido en el Castillo de Voldemort, a Esmeralda no le gustaba que él se metiera con Snape, pero había pensado que, sencillamente, su prima estaba agradecida con el Profesor…¡Y ella no le había contado nada¡Tantos paseos juntos y no había sido capaz de confesarle aquello…!

Harry agarró una piedra que estaba al lado de su pie izquierdo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña laguna, mientras su garganta prorrumpía en una sarta de improperios hacía su Profesor de Pociones, hasta que de pronto, sintiéndose observado, se dio la vuelta.

Sentado en una roca, Albus Dumbledore fumaba en una elegante pipa de marfil, como si no pasara nada. Harry parpadeó varias veces y permaneció en un silencio que fue roto por el Director:

- Conocí a la madre de Severus hace muchos años, Harry, y te puedo asegurar que nunca ejerció la profesión que le acabas de adjudicar.

- ¡Me da igual! – respondió el muchacho con rabia, y se apresuró a sentarse en el césped, dándole la espalda a Dumbledore -.

El anciano se levantó de la roca y se sentó junto a Harry, con la agilidad propia de un muchacho de veinte años.

- Deduzco por tu actitud, que te has enterado de que hay nueva parejita en Hogwarts…

Harry volvió la cabeza hacía el Director con expresión furibunda:

- ¡¿Usted lo sabía?!

- Sí, por supuesto. _Ellos hacen como que no se han dado cuenta de que yo me he dado cuenta, y yo hago como que no me he dado cuenta de que ellos se han dado cuenta de que yo me he dado cuenta_… ¡Es tremendamente divertido! _(NA: leed la frase varias veces, juro que tiene sentido)._

A Harry no le pareció divertido en absoluto. Se sentía idiota.

- Vamos, Harry¿no pensarías en serio que…?

- ¡¿Qué va a decir¡Es mi prima!

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen en mi pueblo?: "La que más se arrima, siempre es la prima". _(NA: En mi pueblo lo dicen)._

- No sé de que me habla…

- Harry…

- ¡Bueno, sí¡¿Pasa algo?! De todas maneras no soy imbécil, sé que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero…

- Déjame adivinar: habías pensado presentársela a Sirius en cuanto tuvieras oportunidad… cuando tu padrino dejará de ser un prófugo, si Esmeralda y él se caían bien, tal vez se casaran y tú no tuvieras que volver con los Dursley…

- ¿No se cansa de acertar siempre?

- No. La verdad es que no.

Harry parpadeó varias veces muy deprisa. Se sentía como un crío estúpido, transparente como un vaso de cristal.

- ¡Es asqueroso, repugnante, vomitivo…! – exclamó Harry en un nuevo ataque de ira - _¡¿Por qué él?! _¡¿De todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra, por qué él! Son completamente opuestos…

- ¿Has oído hablar del _Yin_ y el _Yang_, Harry? Se representa con un círculo cuya zona oscura (yin) contiene un punto blanco, mientras que la clara (yang) contiene un punto negro. Eso quiere decir que cada uno contiene el principio del otro. Simbolizan lo bueno y lo malo, lo femenino y lo masculino, el día y la noche…

- Sí – dijo Harry – Lo he visto alguna vez.

- Se trata de dos aspectos contrarios y complementarios, cuya unión consigue el equilibrio. Bajo ningún concepto se pueden separar, ya que cada mitad, depende de la otra y forma parte de ella. Separadas, pierden su significado.

- Ya… - murmuró Harry comprendiendo lo que Dumbledore trataba de explicar -.

- Esmeralda y Severus son perfectos el uno para el otro, las carencias de uno las suple el otro… Ella es la representación de lo que él necesita, y viceversa. Son almas gemelas que por fin se han encontrado en el mismo plano físico.

- Muy bonito – dijo Harry en un tono ligeramente irónico -.

Dumbledore rió y revolvió con su arrugada mano el cabello del muchacho.

- Eres muy joven todavía, Harry, pero si alguna vez tienes la inmensa suerte de que esto te pase a ti, recordarás mis palabras y comprenderás que es lo mejor que puede ocurrirle a un ser humano.

Por primera vez, Harry sonrió levemente.

- Anda, volvamos al colegio…

Ambos caminaron lentamente y en silencio hasta detenerse cerca de la entrada.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Ha conseguido animarme un poco…

- De nada, Harry. Disfruta del verano en la medida de lo posible… voy dentro; precisamente, tengo un asuntillo que resolver con la Profesora Taylor.

Harry le vio ascender los escalones de piedra e internarse en el castillo. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Snape se apoyaba con aspecto impaciente en la puertecilla de un carruaje negro algo más pequeño que los que transportaban a los alumnos a la estación. El Profesor sacó de su bolsillo un reloj dorado y contempló la hora.

- _Estás esperándola¿verdad? _– pensó Harry, mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones, haciendo como que no veía al Profesor - _¿Cómo puedo haber estado a punto de rebajarme a darte las gracias?_

Él también pensaba esperar a Esmeralda y despedirse de ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esmeralda oyó abrirse tras su espalda la puerta de su despacho:

- Te he dicho que iba a tardar un poco… - dijo la joven sin darse la vuelta, mientras seguía guardando algunos libros en cajas -.

Dumbledore carraspeó y entonces ella se giró:

- ¡Oh, es usted! – exclamó ella -.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? – pregunto él, con tono inocente -.

- Eh… esto… Minerva. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó ansiosamente la joven para cambiar de tema -.

- Sí, creo que sí.

El Mago se sentó y lo mismo hizo Esmeralda.

- Este año ha sido agotador para mí – comenzó Dumbledore – Creí que sería fácil compaginar las labores de Director con las de Profesor, pero me temo que estaba equivocado. El año que viene, volveré a mis labores como Director… lo que supone una vacante en el puesto de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¿Te interesa el ascenso, Esmeralda?

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó la joven sin comprender -.

- Que si te gustaría ser Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Has demostrado sobradas cualidades para el puesto… Se necesita un título del Ministerio para impartir esa asignatura, pero no creo que tengas dificultades para obtenerlo antes de Septiembre… no te costará encontrar un profesor particular que te resuelva posibles dudas…

La cabeza de Esmeralda daba vueltas, no sabía que responder, hasta que por fin encontró las palabras:

- ¿Recuerda la conversación que tuvimos en _"Cabeza de Puerco"_? Le eché en cara que siguiera fiándose de Severus a pesar de que había formado parte de las filas de Voldemort… ahora hace lo mismo conmigo… y no me parece mal.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Sin embargo – continuó ella – No puedo aceptar _ese _puesto.

Esmeralda había esperado ver convertirse en decepción, enfado o tristeza la sonrisa de Dumbledore, pero no fue así.

- Me imaginaba que dirías eso – respondió el Mago – No obstante, sé que cambiarás de opinión si te digo que fue Severus quien te recomendó para el puesto.

Esmeralda se enderezó en el asiento, sorprendida por aquella revelación. Efectivamente, su rechazo al puesto se debía a que ella conocía los deseos de Severus de ocupar esa plaza. En el Banquete de Bienvenida había observado la expresión avinagrada de Snape cuando Dumbledore dijo que el impartiría dicha asignatura ese año, e interrogando sobre ello a Minerva, se enteró de la ambición del Profesor de Pociones. Por eso no quería pisotearle de aquella manera.

- ¿Por qué no le da el puesto a Severus, Profesor Dumbledore?

- Porque podría recaer.

- Yo también podría recaer, Profesor.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- Ya hablamos de eso en mi despacho, Esmeralda. Además, obvias un detalle. Tú formaste parte de los mortífagos durante siete días… Severus durante siete años… Él está marcado de por vida… tú no.

- Así que, por última vez¿aceptas el puesto o no?

Esmeralda reflexionó unos instantes. Había pensado que quizá al final de curso, regresaría a su vida normal… lo que suponía separarse de Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, los alumnos… Harry y… de Severus. Pero el peligro de Voldemort seguía presente en su vida y solo tras los muros de Hogwarts estaría medianamente segura. Además, no podía engañarse a sí misma, habían pasado demasiadas cosas para volver a ser la misma de antes… tenía nuevos objetivos en la vida… recordó las palabras de Dumbledore sobre la Orden del Fénix. Miró unos instantes las paredes que la rodeaban. Hogwarts ya era para ella mucho más que un colegio… era su hogar.

No quería marcharse… y moriría si se separaba de Severus.

- Sí – respondió – Me quedo con el puesto.

- Me alegro. Seguro que usted rompe la maldición; Severus también lo piensa.

- ¿Qué maldición? – preguntó Esmeralda -.

- Bueno, yo creo que es simple casualidad pero… los profesores de esa asignatura no ocupan el puesto durante más de un año.

Esmeralda bajó los escalones de piedra con una maleta en cada mano. Snape estaba apoyado en un carruaje negro mirándola con expresión ausente. Esmeralda se encaminó hacia él, pero una voz a su lado la detuvo:

- Esmeralda…

- ¡Harry, tesoro! Pensaba que te habías ido sin despedirte…

- No. Yo no haría eso. ¿Te vas a la playa? – preguntó el muchacho al observar el equipaje de la joven -.

- No. Primero _vamos_ a pasar unas semanas con mi familia, les he echado mucho de menos y luego… _nos vamos_ a Nueva Zelanda… Minerva me contó que Lily siempre había querido ir allí con su hermana Marina… Me gustaría esparcir las cenizas de mi madre allí.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron. Le ocurría siempre que conocía algo nuevo de su madre. También le alegró saber que en el fondo de su corazón, Esmeralda se había reconciliado con su madre. Marina no era más que otra de las múltiples víctimas de Voldemort…

No obstante, Harry sonrió y dijo con picardía:

- Así que _"nos vamos"._

Esmeralda se sonrojó:

- Sé que debería habértelo contado, Harry, pero… os lleváis tan mal.

- Creo que estás como una cabra y que tu gusto es repulsivo pero, al menos sé que con él estarás segura.

Esmeralda sonrió y abrazó a Harry. Mientras le estrujaba con fuerza le susurró al oído:

- Me pasaré a verte a ti y a los Dursley antes de que empiece el curso. Verás como el verano se te pasa volando. Pórtate bien.

Harry volvió a imaginar el shock de Tía Petunia cuando se enterará de que tenía otra sobrina… y que además también era bruja… Aunque le alegró saber que el próximo curso Esmeralda continuaría dando clases.

Harry besó a su prima en la mejilla una vez más, y dándose la vuelta se encaminó hacia los carruajes, en los que se apelotonaban el resto de los alumnos, para dirigirse a la estación.

Esmeralda vio como su primo se alejaba en dirección a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, y como comenzaba a charlar animadamente con Luna que estaba junto a ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Un poco más y me da tiempo a escribir una novela – dijo Severus con una media sonrisa, mientras colocaba las maletas de Esmeralda junto a las suyas en la parte trasera del carruaje -.

- ¡Qué exageradito! – contestó Esmeralda – Me estaba despidiendo de mi primo.

- Ya lo he visto – respondió él con frialdad -.

Ella ignoró el tono del hombre y se acomodó en el interior del coche.

A los pocos segundos, Severus se sentó a su lado y cerró la portezuela. El carruaje comenzó a andar. Esmeralda observó a través de la ventanilla como Hogwarts se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, mientras se internaban en un hermoso sendero flanqueado por altos abetos. Se sentía un poco triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él, tomándola de la mano -.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Severus sin decir nada. El hombre besó a la muchacha en el cabello y dijo:

- Son solo un par de meses. Pronto volveremos. Además¿no te hace ilusión el viaje?

Esmeralda sonrió y apartó de su mente la morriña:

- Tienes razón, me hace muy feliz ir de viaje contigo, los dos solos…

- A mí también. Te va a encantar Nueva Zelanda, yo ya he estado dos veces y…

Esmeralda interrumpió a Severus con un apasionado beso en la boca.

- No es que me moleste – respondió él – Pero¿a qué se debe esta efusiva muestra de cariño?

- Al ascenso que me has conseguido.

- No sé de que hablas – el Profesor dirigió su vista al frente, con expresión severa – Eres muy capaz, Esmeralda. Si has conseguido algo, ha sido por tus propios méritos… Dumbledore ya pensaba ofrecerte el puesto, lo único que yo hice fue demostrarle que a mí no me importaba que tú lo ocupases…

- ¿No decías que no sabías de que te estaba hablando?

Esta vez fue él quien no respondió, aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Esmeralda contempló una vez más los rasgos del hombre que tanto amaba, sintiendo que haría cualquier por él. Severus giró la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron:

- Te quiero – dijo ella con suavidad -.

Severus pensó, como tantas veces, que no merecía aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida le daba, pero no pensaba renunciar a ella. Estaba vivo, lo había estado durante todos aquellos años, pero la diferencia residía en que ahora _se sentía vivo_.

- Yo también te quiero – respondió él -.

- Bésame.

Severus se inclinó sobre ella acariciando su mejilla, pero antes de hacer lo que ella le había pedido, contempló los ojos de la joven como si nunca los hubiera visto… como si fuera la primera vez que se perdía en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.

FIN

En Madrid, del 21 de marzo de 2006 al 12 de junio de 2006.

**Gracias a todos, Viuda.**

**PD:** Sé que a todos nos encanta Harry Potter, a mi la primera... pero si habeis visto la peli de "Dentro del Laberinto" (1986) he publicado un fic basado en ella. Es una película protagonizada por David Bowie y Jenniffer Conelly. Una chica quiere librarse de su hermanito y le pide a Jareth, Rey de los Goblins que se lo lleve. Luego quiere recuperarlo y para ello tiene que atravesar un increible laberinto... en fin, si os interesa, está en la categoría Movies / Labyrinth y se llama: EL SECRETO DEL REY.


End file.
